Certain And Uncertain
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: After the war with the Highbreed Jennifer Tennyson is looking forward to a, mostly, normal summer vacation. But an old flame has returned and brought with them a swarm of problems. Not to mention that she's still learning the secrets behind the Omnitrix. Now permanently fused to the Watch, can Jen survive her summer or will she fall to an old enemy? SEQUEL IS Evolution
1. Back On Track

Certain And Uncertain

**Author's Note: This is a sequel, if you don't read Hero Time first nothing will make sense. That said to those who did read Hero Time welcome back! Love you guys I own nothing.**

1 Back on Track

Jen had been back on Earth for five days after her week on her own with Azmuth and Paradox. To the Max Force, Manny Armstrong's name for the Plumber's kids currently spending their summer with Grandpa Max, she didn't say much about what had happened just that she'd bounced around the cosmos setting things right. Gwen and Kevin got more of an explanation. She told them the truth about how Azmuth had made the Omnitrix to be a sort of Noah's arc for the universe. Using it and a piece of tech Azmuth called the Genisis Cradle which Paradox had rescued prior to the destruction of Galvan Prime the three of them had managed to restore all two dozen worlds devastated by the Highbreed in just a week. Truth be told Jen didn't remember most of the process as she'd spent most of it inside the Cradle.

While Jen was gone Gwen had planted the flower Reiny, the new Highbreed Supreme, had given Jen as a sign of the peace between them. It was currently flourishing in Jen's backyard, already small buds were bursting forth. All told things were going well. Jen had been contacted by the new Magister in their sector, the last one had apparently been transferred after it was discovered he'd threatened to toss Jen and her team into the Null Void. Jen didn't blame him though, he'd been misinformed. But he'd been transferred regardless, replaced by a Piscciss Volann by the name of Patelliday. He'd thanked her for her service and apologized for his predecessor's treatment of her and her team. He had quite a bit of work to do off planet but there was talk of moving the quadrant's Plumber Headquarters to Earth within the next year or so. Jen wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Max thought it was a good idea. He'd been fielding requests to meet with the Great Jen Ten since the day after the Highbreed War ended. Most were content with his explanation that, as one of the few Plumber's on Earth, Jen was honored by the adulation but had a job to do and could not take time out of saving worlds to go to every celebration and meet with every delegate. Some insisted they would return later when the hero had time.

Jen was settling back into her regular routine. Well regular was a strong word.

"So what are we doing again?" She asked as Kevin drove them out to the outskirts of Bellwood.

"Got a tip from an old buddy of mine."

"Please tell me it's not Argit, he never stops flirting." Kevin laughed at Jen.

"You shouldn't have told him you'd be into alien boys." Jen shrugged.

"Or girls. Kevin I can turn into pretty much anything, I guarantee if it's alive and Azmuth knows about it it's in the watch. I'm not picky based on gender or alien race." Gwen snorted at her cousin.

"Nope, you just tend to fall for the wrong beings in general." Jen pouted in the backseat, crossing her arms over her signature green jacket. Gwen glanced at her. "You can't even tell me I'm wrong Jen. First Kai wants JenWolf more than you, then that thing you had with Ethan for like half a minute before he and his dad skipped town. Albrasix had to go home when you ended his war with the Incursions. Simian was a criminal, you have the worst luck when it comes to relationships."

"Yeah and you're dating Kevin Levin who has on multiple occasions tried to kill me. Who's got worst taste here Gwen, at least mine were cute." Kevin rolled his eyes at Jen and Gwen. After thwarting an invasion with them over the course of nearly three months he'd gotten used to their bickering. They didn't do it all the time but it was best to just tune them out when they did or interrupt them with Plumber work.

"I'm plenty cute, and I haven't tried to kill anyone in a long time. No it's not Argit, this guy's human. He's got a great aunt who's got some alien blood but it's a distant relation. He makes contacts for the human's trying to sell alien tech. The weirder the better. His name's Frisk, bit of a coward."

"Why'd he call you though?" Jen asked frowning. "Thought you got blacklisted by with the illegal tech dealers since you're a Plumber now." Kevin's dark eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror to look at the brunette in the backseat.

"Argit tell you that?" She nodded. "He's so full of shit. Most don't believe I went straight. The one's who just run on Earth don't know." He pulled his car into the warehouse. "Wait in the car until I signal you." Both girls nodded and Kevin stepped out of the car to meet the shifty eyed mousey looking man currently standing there. Both Tennyson's tensed when two people on motorcycles pulled into the warehouse, both were men, one dressing in yellow and the other in red. The one in yellow stepped off the bike and Gwen went for her door. Jen caught her cousin's shoulder.

"Not yet. Kevin knows what he's doing." Just because she liked teasing Kevin and Gwen the slightly older boy had grown to be one of Jen's closest friends with everything they had gone through since they had met again. She was right too, Kevin stayed cool in spite of supposedly being out numbered. The figure in red didn't bother getting off his bike, which made Jen feel a little better. The one in yellow pulled off his helmet revealing dark skin and dreadlocks. He pulled two suitcases from the bags on his bike and stepped over to the car. He set one of the cases down on the ground and made to put the other on the hood.

"Watch the paint, that's new." Truth be told almost the whole car was new, the old one having been destroyed during the final battle with the Highbreed. The only thing that survived had been the original engine block. It had been towed back to Ed's mechanic shop by Ed himself, Kevin's boss and the man who kept an eye on the entrance to the Hole, the only currently operational Plumber base on Earth. The biker rolled his eyes. He carefully set the case down on the car and popped it open. He stepped back and let Kevin examine the contents. The Osmosian pulled a canister free from the foam inside and looked it over with a critical eye.

"What is it?" That was never a good sign. Kevin could be said to have the most on the ground experience of the three of them, having spent several years in the Null Void then bouncing around the galaxy taking what work he could find to get by, most of them were less than honest too. Him not knowing what the tech was did not bode well. The biker in yellow smirked. The one in red still hadn't moved at all, either to get off his bike or remove his helmet.

"You don't know?" The question was meant to sound condescending and it worked up to a point but there was disappointment in the boys eyes. Kevin smirked right back.

"You don't know do you? Is it a weapon? Does it fire, can it blow things up? These are important things for a buyer to know." Jen snorted at Kevin giving these amateurs lessons in crime. Gwen rolled her eyes at her boyfriends words.

"It's alien tech man! It's got to be worth something, you want it or not?" Kevin raised his hands.

"Chill, let me talk to my partners." Frisk flinched as Jen nodded to Gwen.

"You didn't say anything about partners." Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"Neither did you." Gwen stepped out of the car first, red hair flowing out behind her in the high ponytail she'd started wearing while Jen was out in space. She stepped up next to Kevin as Jen stepped out of the car. Frisk tensed.

"You're working with her!?" Kevin grinned, Jen shook her head.

"Technically I'm working with her." She pointed to her cousin on Kevin's other side. "Kevin doesn't really work, he just stands around flexing." Gwen held back a snort but only just. Kevin was grinning slightly.

"How about I flex my fist in your face?" Not so long ago that would have sounded like a threat. But these days Jen recognized the teasing tone behind the words. She laughed lightly as she looked at the canister in his hand, ignoring the shifty looks Frisk was sending her and the confusion in the biker's eyes.

"What do we have?" Her voice dropped in volume as she got serious, not wanting the suspicious biker still on his bike to hear her. The one in yellow was too close not to. Kevin handed her the canister and she held it up to the light. They didn't look too special.

"I haven't seen these before. But they've got to be level eight, maybe level nine tech." It was then that the Omnitrix on Jen's right wrist began to chirp and whirr, the normally green face going yellow. She flinched and tossed the canister back to Kevin. The whirring slowed but took nearly a full minute to stop.

"Whatever they are the Omnitrix doesn't like them." It was then that the biker in yellow grew impatient.

"Who are you people? I've never met buyers like you before." He was interrupted by his friend in red.

"You've never met anyone like them. These aren't your average black market lowlifes." Jen frowned, that voice sounded really familiar. "They're Plumbers." Gwen tensed, the first biker raised his eyebrows.

"They make enough money fixing toilets to afford this shit?" The biker in red swung his leg off his bike.

"The Plumbers are an intergalactic police force, Helios." Kevin laughed as the biker in yellow, Helios apparently, shook his head.

"Yeah we're cops from space! Hands up!" Kevin laughed again but neither of the bikers seemed to notice that at the mention of Plumber's Frisk had made himself scarce. Gwen eyed the biker in red.

"Where'd you hear a silly story like that?" The boy scoffed.

"Same way you did Gwen." All three of them tensed, the girls had never introduced themselves. The biker in red reached up and pulled off his helmet. Jen's jaw dropped.

"No way!" Gwen sounded incredulous.

"Ethan?" Jen nearly stumbled over the single word. Kevin frowned, he hadn't heard Jen flustered like that since she'd dated Albrasix, the youngest prince of Apollo I.

"Running on confused here guys." Gwen glanced at Kevin before refocusing on the teen in front of them.

"Kevin Levin, this is Ethan Valadis. He used to live around here, he's a Plumber's kid like us." Ethan was a little shorter than Kevin, still a good six inches taller than Jen though, with dark hair, bright brown eyes and dusky skin. Ethan set his helmet down on his bike and looked a bit bitter as he spoke.

"Not like you Gwen, I didn't get any special powers." Jen stepped forward.

"Ethan what the hell happened to you!? Your dad up and quits out of nowhere and you skip town without even saying goodbye!" Ethan's face softened slightly.

"Is that what they told you?" Kevin looked from the wielder of the Omnitrix to the biker boy in front of them.

"Yeah. Then I found your dad's number in Grandpa Max's old contact list and it had been blacked out! I tried calling you cause yours was still legible but all I got was your voicemail." Ethan's scowl had turned into a frown of sheer despair.

"I haven't checked my messages in ages Jen." The brunette shook her head.

"Why are you selling alien tech Ethan, this isn't like you!" Ethan stepped forward.

"It was the only way I knew to get the Plumber's attention. I knew your grandpa wouldn't talk to me. I need your help Jen. It's my dad he's missing." Ethan shot a hateful look at the canister in Kevin's hand.

"Call the Cops." Kevin advised looking down at the chips in his hand. Ethan shot him a dirty look.

"They can't help. He's missing because of those chips." The first biker, Helios, snatched the canister back from Kevin.

"Look are you people gonna pay for these or not!" Kevin glared but Jen ignored them both.

"Ethan all you ever had to do was ask!" She would have said more, and Gwen looked about ready to put in her two cents but the chips in the cannisters began to glow and scuttle in their containers. And it wasn't just the one in Helios's hand either, the second case was shaking, the canisters sill in the open case were doing it too.

"What's going on?" Gwen had to call out over the ever loudening whirr of the chips. Kevin laid his hand on the metal of his car, absorbing the green cast iron until he was covered in it.

"It's a double cross, a trap!" Ethan stepped forward grabbing Jen's hand.

"It's not I swear. You have to believe me Jen, please." The brunette pulled her hand away from him and twisted the dial on the Omnitrix as the cannisters exploded. Gwen tossed up a shield around them as the chips began to take off and swarm around. Jen made a frustrated noise as Helios screamed and ran for his bike.

"Fuck this!" He stated loudly as he pulled on his helmet. "You freaks are on your own!" He took off, gunning his bike's engine and racing away trailed by a small swarm of chips. Gwen glanced over at Jen who was fiddling with the dial on the Omnitrix which was yellow, never a good sign.

"Jen?"

"Need a minute!" Kevin vaulted up a support beam and swung his metallic feet into the swarming chips sending a large clump of them crashing to the ground. The Watched beeped and Gwen stepped over to Jen, one hand maintaining the shield over them the other throwing bolts of mana at the swarm which was gathering together in a mini tornado.

"This is way too organized. There has to be some kind of intelligence behind it." Gwen had to shout over the whirr of the chips. Jen looked up and spotted a glimpse of someone standing on the ceiling beams.

"Leave him to me!" She said slapping the dial down and shifting. Her skin darkened to a deep blue and she stretched about two feet taller than she had been, wings pulling from her back and wrapping around her like a cloak.

"Big Chill!" Fully transformed she unfurled her wings and took off going intangible and sailing straight through Gwen's shield. She spun and glided around the tornado of chips going solid and breathing out, a mist flowing from her lungs ice chasing the mist.

She missed Gwen's shield crack and shatter. Ethan ran for his bike and grabbed his helmet shoving it on his head. He straddled his bike and shot a look over his shoulder as Jen blasted more of her ice breath at the figure in the trench coat. He dove to the side tossing a rain of the chips at Gwen. Kevin got there first the chips pinging off his metal form. Ethan took off in the confusion, wishing he could stay behind and explain. Jen landed next to Gwen and changed back to normal in a flash of green light.

"Are you ok?" Gwen nodded as Kevin scooped up a handful of the chips. Jen looked around and frowned.

"If you're looking for your loverboy he took off. Think your sparkling personality may have been a bit much for him." Jen frowned at Kevin and took the chips from him.

"We need to get these back to the Hole. Someone has a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Private

**Author's Note: Alright moving forward. I own nothing.**

2 Private

Paperwork was never something anyone really enjoyed. Max Tennyson was no exception to that rule. But still it was something that was necessary as part of his job as the only living Magister on Earth. He'd finally gotten the whole story out of Kevin and Gwen as to what exactly had gone on while he was stuck in the Null Void. Including the fact that Jen, well she wasn't technically human anymore. That had thrown him for a loop and he'd called Azmuth ready to verbally destroy the First Thinker. But Azmuth had been as he always was, calm and collected. He let Max rage at him for a while though the human suspected he'd been muted at one point. When Max stopped, out of words to say for that moment, Azmuth spoke.

"I understand your concern Magister Tennyson, but there is nothing that can be done. Removing the Omnitrix would be detrimental not just to the safety of the universe but to Jennifer's personal health. They are bound together permanently." Max made to speak but Azmuth kept going. "I knew it was likely that if worn for an extended period of time the Omnitrix would likely bond to the host at a base energy level, but I admit I did not expect the bonding process to go this far. The Omnitrix is an infinitely complex device with, to an extent, a will of its own. I believe that on some level it realized that it was coveted by many and has chosen its host for itself. But beyond the programing the only thing I am certain of about the Omnitrix is that everything is uncertain." Max had frowned at that but agreed that at this point it was more of a risk to try and remove the Omnitrix than to just let it be.

But the information that simply removing the Omnitrix would be the easiest way to kill his granddaughter was not something he wanted to become common. So Max had some paperwork to do.

Everyone who had a status with the Plumbers, either criminal or agent, had at least one file. Some of them were quite large with years of detailed mission reports. Others were small with just one or two things they had done to either assist or harm the universe. But it was rare that a Plumber, even a Specialist, needed two files. One of the public, the other for private use.

The private one was for the Magister's who worked with her and the Magistrata as well as a few choice Plumber doctors. With the exception of medical emergency, and Azmuth, no one else had access to this file. But no one but Max, Azmuth, and the Magistrata knew about this secondary file. Honestly at first glance the differences were minor, but crucial. On the public file Jen was listed as Human, the private listed her as Techno-Organic Human. Both listed her scars, gained over years of fighting crime. But the private file went into more detail as to how those scars had occurred. He was typing away on the file when he heard a chime. He turned to his second monitor and frowned. The computer had just logged Kevin, Jen and Gwen coming into the Hole and booting up the system, scanners and all. He frowned and stood, minimizing the file as he stood and stepped out of his office.

"I'm starting to think I can't trust anyone! I can't even trust Grandpa Max!" Jen's statement made him frown.

"Can't trust me to what?" Gwen's grin was forced as she spun her chair.

"Can't trust you to make soup without Dung Beetles or Lizard Gizzards in it." Kevin made a face but Jen looked annoyed as she turned back to the computer in front of her.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good combo. But what are you three doing down here in off hours, Manny and Pierce are on patrol right now." Kevin shrugged turning to the computer he'd been working on when Max came in.

"We, had a bit of a situation." Kevin gestured to his display, which was currently showing a technical scan of the chips. Max frowned.

"What's that?" He stepped over to the computer and his frown deepened. "I've seen those before." Jen stood and stepped over to him.

"Where? Grandpa there's something you need to explain." Her question was a little too close to a demand, but before he could place where he'd seen the chips the alarm began to blare. There was an intruder in the Hole. Gwen tracked them easily, the mana that shouldn't be here, easy to trace. They found Ethan in Max's office. Max was less than pleased.

"It's not ok! It's a Valadis. How'd you get in here?" Ethan held up the wrench from the cup on the wall that held the key to the elevator that led into the hole. Kevin frowned.

"Time to get Big Ed some glasses." He muttered but Jen was more concerned with the blaster Grandpa Max was still pointing at Ethan.

"Been a long time Mr. Tennyson." There was venom behind Ethan's words. Jen looked back and forth between the two like she was back at one of Julie's tennis matches.

"Grandpa, Ethan was the one who set up the sale of those weird chips." Gwen said and Jen glared at her cousin.

"I should have known! I knew I'd seen them before!" Ethan sounded next to desperate as he stepped forward despite the blaster trained on him.

"I had to do that, I need help and I couldn't get your attention any other way. It's my father! He's been taken by whoever or whatever made those chips. I knew only the Plumbers could help." But Max just wasn't having it.

"Get him out of here!" Jen stepped between her grandfather and her old friend.

"You can't be serious Grandpa! He needs help!" She didn't see it, but Kevin and Gwen did. Hope flashed through Ethan's eyes at Jen's protest. But Max stood stubborn.

"That was an order!" Kevin frowned and stepped forward but Gwen was closer and caught Ethan around the room.

"I may not know what's happening but I know he's serious. Come on." Ethan shook her off with some difficulty though. His voice had grown louder and it was clear he was close to tears.

"I'll tell you what's happening! Your sweet old grandpa turned his back on us three years ago! Threw us out on the street when we needed help. Now my dad's missing and he still won't raise a finger to help. And to top it all off he lied to you to cover his tracks!" Jen glanced at her cousin. It wouldn't be the first time Grandpa Max had withheld information from them. He'd lied about his job for years, lied to Jen's face when she started having nightmares about Vilgax after a close encounter with one of his drones as Upgrade. He, like Jen, was notorious for wanting to keep people safe at any cost, even if it meant keeping them in the dark. Gwen looked down at her shoes, her face caught between mistrust and thoughts she clearly didn't want to be thinking. Jen thought fast and stepped out of the way, she'd been between Kevin and Ethan. Kevin shook his head taking this for permission and stepped over to the boy. Ethan seemed to take it that way too as Kevin grabbed him by the arm.

"Thanks for the help." He bit out sarcastically. "You're real heroes." Jen had stepped over to one of the computers and her fingers were flying over the keys. "And Jen," she looked up at him and spotted the pain and betrayal in his eyes, "thanks for being a real friend." It hurt but not as much as what she saw on the screen in front of her as Kevin escorted Ethan out of the Hole.

"You did lie." Max turned to her but she stepped away from the screen, which had been unlocked, and Max nearly swore. She'd pulled up Viktor's file while he'd been watching Ethan. Right there in large red letters was the damning word 'Disavowed'. "He didn't quit. He got kicked out. Why?"

"Viktor Valadis was fired for stealing alien tech, the same stuff his son was selling. That family cannot be trusted. I trusted Viktor and paid the price. He was dishonorably discharged, a traitor." Max and Jen stared each other down as Kevin stepped back over.

"Traitor's son has left the building." Kevin was trying to break the tension, but he succeeded in doing just the opposite. The air seemed to grow closer and more uncomfortable from looks two of the Tennyson's were shooting at each other. Gwen was standing off to the side frowning at the screen still displaying the file on the ex-Plumber.

"You still think he's still the same boy you knew?" Jen's glare didn't falter.

"He told us the truth. You lied again!" Max tensed as Kevin glanced at Gwen for explanation. She shook her head, she'd tell him later.

"I did that for your own good you were too young to understand!" Gwen flinched and Kevin pulled a face. There were two things you simply didn't say to Jennifer Tennyson, 'you can't' and 'you're too young'. Max had just crossed one of those lines and Jen bristled.

"So at ten I wasn't too young to handle the Omnitrix, but three years after that I can't understand that someone close to you broke Plumber code! You never thought it would be a good idea to let any of us in on this? How well did that work out last time? Oh right it didn't! It ended with me getting sliced open like a botched cadaver and nearly getting my arm hacked off!" It was Max's turn to flinch. Jen's voice lowered as if even she regretted bringing that up. "You can't judge him for something his father did." She turned away, seeming to think she had ended the conversation.

"Stay away from him Jen. The Valadis family is blacklisted, there can be no contact between them and the Plumbers." Jen kept going. "Jen! That's an order." She spun on her heel.

"It's a really good thing I'm not a Plumber then huh?" It was partially true too. She had never been given a badge, never been acknowledged as a Plumber. The Watch granted her certain privileges, Azmuth had seen to it that she had others. Even though technically the Omnitrix classified her as a specialist she was not technically an officer of the Plumbers. Gwen seemed to decide it was a good time to cut in.

"You can't break ranks Jen!"

"Cuz, I'm not in the ranks, yes I can." She turned and took off into the winding halls of the Hole. Kevin grimaced as Max slammed his hand down onto the keyboard in front of his computer, sitting down hard at his desk. Gwen rubbed her temples.


	3. AWOL

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

3 AWOL 

Jen had parked her bicycle behind Ed's. She took off on it as soon as she left the Hole. She didn't go home, instead she took off for the Rustbucket, hoping it would be empty. It wasn't, but Allen was working with Cooper on the roof and Hellen was inside taking a nap after a long night patrol. Jen waved at them, hoping she was looking casual. She didn't feel causal. She dropped her bike by the tree and stepped into the shed. She smiled at the bike resting there. It was something she and Grandpa Max had been building for years. She knelt next to it and fiddled with one of the wires before she found what she was looking for. It was a little black and green chip.

"Sorry Grandpa, I don't feel like being followed today." She tossed the chip into the corner of the shed and grabbed her helmet from the counter. She slid it on and guided the bike out of the shed. Allen frowned at Cooper.

"Isn't she still fifteen?" He asked as Cooper reached out for the wire Allen was holding. The blond looked over at Jen who mounted the bike and took off. He shrugged.

"Hothead, she's got the universes most powerful weapon on her wrist, I think she can handle a bike." Allen nodded slightly. "Need you to weld these together." Cooper held out two wires. They set back to work.

Ethan was upset, he had no idea what to do now, so he was sitting at a diner sipping a milkshake and trying not to think about the fact that without the Plumbers he was never getting his father back. Someone sat down on the bar stool next to him. They were silent for a moment.

"Come here often?" He froze and looked up into the familiar emerald eyes of Jennifer Tennyson. She smiled slightly as she set a helmet down on the counter, it was black with a green number ten painted on it.

"What do you want?" He grumbled into his milkshake. Jen shrugged.

"Same as you. I wanna find your dad." Ethan froze.

"And your grandpa?" Jen shrugged.

"Eh, he's not too enthusiastic about it. But that's his problem. I'm not technically a Plumber but I can help." She said her hand resting on the Watch. Ethan eyed it. He'd never seen it in person before. He'd heard about it, straight from Jen when they were kids but she'd always said that she wouldn't put it back on. Ethan nodded.

"Thank you. Can I ask why you put it back on?" "Jen sighed.

"It's a long story. One we don't really have time for. Missing persons are tricky, we need every second on our side." She waved the waitress over and paid for Ethan's milkshake before he could protest. She stood, scooping her helmet off the counter. "Let's get going. First stop, wherever you got your hands on those chips." Ethan nodded and mounted his bike. He blinked at Jen as she straddled the bike parked next to his, a beautiful sleek black and green number.

"Nice bike!" Jen grinned as she pulled her helmet on.

"Technically it's not mine until December, but Grandpa can't get any more angry at me than he already is." Ethan flinched.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault." Jen shook her head.

"No, he lied to me, he gets to deal with that. Lead the way." Ethan flicked the visor on his helmet back into place to hide his guilty look. He needed her help, but he couldn't tell her what he knew. That, that thing hadn't been his father. The two of them took off down the road and out of Bellwood.

Gwen frowned at her phone. She'd just gotten off a call with Allen Albright a member of Max's team of rookie Plumbers, and one of the kids who'd helped them defeat the Highbreed. He'd called to tell her Jen was out riding a motorcycle without a license and he wasn't sure she was supposed to be doing that. Since officially joining Max's team Allen had become a bit of a stickler for the rules. But Gwen had assured him that Jen did this all the time. She wasn't feeling so confidant though. Jen was a very independent person, and she hated being lied to. This was something big too. Gwen knew her cousin hadn't really ever gotten over her crush on Ethan, or Kai for that matter. She stepped into Max's office determined to try and talk sense into him.

"Grandpa I…"But se was cut off as she found not her grandfather but her boyfriend, sitting with his feet up on the desk and the keyboard in his lap. He had headphones in and clearly hadn't heard her come in. She grinned slightly and sat down in a rolling chair next to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped slightly but smiled at her and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Find your wayward cousin?" Gwen shook her head.

"She'll be back, she always comes back eventually, hopefully she'll be alone." Kevin frowned clicking off his music as he sat up and pulled his feet off of the desk.

"Yeah, what's up with those two. Jen seemed really upset about Grandad not helping out." Gwen frowned.

"Ethan was Jen's first kiss. Not her first crush, that was Kai, but they were thirteen. Ethan was on the soccer team, Jen wanted to join too. But it was an all boys team. There still isn't a girls team at Jen's school. Ethan stood up for her when she tried out and the guys laughed at her. Now she's their MVP." Kevin grinned slightly. "She was really broken up when he moved away."

"Ah so now it's puppy love." Gwen elbowed her boyfriend.

"No. She's growing up. It had to happen sometime." The computer in front of Kevin beeped.

'Access denied.' Gwen frowned.

"What are you doing in Grandpa's office?" Kevin frowned.

"Well, I wanted to see what info we already had on the chips. If Valadis took them from the vault we should have them on file."

"And?"

"All the files are locked. Grandad wasn't exactly in a sharing mood after everything that happened today. I did ask." Gwen sat up.

"So when he said no you came into his office to look through is personal files?" Kevin shifted guiltily. "What did they say?" He grinned at her.

"They're still locked. I could figure out the password but…" Gwen grimaced.

"That would be a huge betrayal of trust." The redhead said looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Yep, way against regulation too." The pair were silent for a moment. Kevin shrugged. "Oh well, guess Jen's really on her own this time. I'm sure it'll be fine. After all she's all grown up now." Gwen glared at him for a moment.

"Break the code." He grinned at her and began to hack into the files.


	4. Swarm

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

4 Swarm

Jen followed Ethan's bike out of Bellwood and to the next town over. If she'd known this was where they'd gone she'd have come to visit. Maybe she could have prevented this whole mess. She shook her head. She couldn't afford to gamble with maybes. In her line of work that train of thought could break someone. They pulled up to the backstreet of an old rundown building. It might have been a house at one point, repurposed into smaller apartments. The windows were broken in and the door was busted. Ethan stepped off his bike and set his helmet down on the seat. Jen followed his lead.

"Lovely neighborhood." Jen commented, glancing around at the trash in the gutters and the broken glass on the sidewalk. Ethan's smile was tight and forced as he led her up the stairs of the vandalized building. There was graffiti here and there, some of it only half finished.

"We didn't live here. Had a little apartment further into town, still not the best neighborhood but people didn't usually throw rocks through the windows. But dad came here all the time. Eventually he stopped coming home at all. A few weeks ago I came by to check on him and he was gone." Jen nodded as she followed him. The inside of the building was in worse shape than the outside. There were holes in the walls and the floor creaked ominously. Jen thought she spotted a bug or two crawling through the darkness. She was reasonably certain this place had been condemned when Viktor Valadis had decided to do whatever he'd been doing here.

The main room was empty, all the graffiti here was older, more faded and slightly dusty. It was full of tables and empty boxes. Ethan frowned but kept going, making his way to the back room. This one was plastered wall to wall in notes, papers strewn across every flat surface. Jen frowned as she shifted through some of them. Ethan was looking around.

"This is where I found those chips in canisters. They were everywhere." Jen shook her head as she shifted through another stack of papers. This one looked fresher than the others, less creased paper and no dust unlike some of the stacks.

"Looks like your dad had business with Ship It." She pulled a shipping receipt off the top of the pile and glanced at the date. Her expression slipped into something slightly darker and she folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket. "Any idea where he might have been sending the chips?" Ethan shook his head. Jen stepped closer to him.

"Whoever took you dad wanted these chips." Jen's eyes narrowed in thought. "The freak from the drop. The guy in the trench coat, any ideas who he was?"

"No clue." Jen wasn't so sure she believed him though. There was conviction in his voice but his eyes flicked away from hers at the last second. She shook her head, turning back to the paperwork. A lot of it was handwritten on whatever paper Viktor could have gotten his hands on, everything from notebook paper to cardstock to flyers from the street littered the desk and floor. Strangely though the Ship It receipts remained free of the scribbling and there were a lot of them. Jen picked up an old flyer, drawn on it was a detailed specification of the chips, notes all over the edges of the paper.

"Check it out. Your dad wasn't just studying the chips he was developing them, upgrading them. Ethan I hate to break it to you but your dad was working his way to crazy."

"He's not crazy. He… he just got possessed by his work." Jen shook her head, not taking Ethan's hint. He was terrified to tell her the truth, that the man in the trench coat from the drop had at one point been her father. He'd also more than likely been tracking the chips Ethan had stolen from this very room.

"Why though?" Jen asked still looking over the notes. Ethan shook his head.

"I wish I knew." They were interrupted as the door they'd come in from opened. Several people stepped into the room. Jen was starting to think her face was going to be stuck in a frown. The group was odd. Leading the way was a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails loosely clutching a purple bunny doll. Next to her was an older man in a business suit. On her other side was an older woman with dark skin and a hair net. A teen in punk clothes and a boy in a sweater-vest stood at the back of the group. Jen could see a few more figures in the room behind them. There would be no escape that way.

"May we help you?" Probably the scariest thing about that question was they had all spoken at the same time a mechanical edge to every voice.

"No, we're fine just… browsing." The group shifted forward and an orange light flickered in their eyes. Jen swore under her breath. Ethan stepped closer to her, away from the people. "Check out their eyes, something's not right." Ethan pointed the desk light at the slowly advancing crowd. He pointed at the punk girl's neck and Jen spotted what he was looking at immediately.

"It's not just their eyes. It's the chips! They're being controlled!" Ethan was right, Jen could see one of the chips crawling just under the skin on the punk girl's neck. Ethan himself was starting to believe that this was a nightmare brought to life. First his father had fallen to the chips, now others were becoming victims too.

"You will come with us. The Queen want to meet you." Jen stepped back slightly as the infected people continued their advance.

"I'd love to do that but all that curtsying just really isn't my style." Several more people stepped into the room, still looking like a group that had been randomly selected off the street. "There's too many of them, like they knew we were coming… Like this is a trap." Ethan shook his head franticly.

"I swear it's not! I just…" He trailed off as Jen yanked him out of the way of one of the drones. She spun the dial on the Omnitrix.

"We could really use some help here." But the display was yellow and the silhouette was wavering as if incomplete. "From a static squiggle? Fantastic!" She glanced around and spotted a side exit. She grabbed Ethan's hand and took off for the door, only to find one of the drones reaching for her when she opened the door.

"Jen!" But if Grandpa Max had taught his granddaughters anything it was how to defend themselves. Jen lashed out, planting a solid kick to the man's chest, sending him tumbling over the railing of the stairs. She felt a twinge of guilt as they raced down the rusty metal stairs but it vanished as he got back to his feet and kept coming after them.

They reached their bikes only to find them surrounded. Jen thought fast. She and Azmuth had talked about the Omnitrix at length during their week long trip to restore the two dozen worlds laid to waste by the Highbreed. He mostly insisted on letting her work out the workings of the Watch on her own, but he had let her in on a few things. The yellow setting meant the Watch was in scanning mode, a new DNA sample present. That had happened twice before, once with an alien that bore a striking resemblance to an ancient Egyptian mummy and once with a Frankenstein like alien. It was happening again now.

"What do we do!?" Ethan panic seeping into his voice. Jen spun the dial on the Omnitrix, fiddling with it for a moment before she slapped the dial back down. This time she didn't transform though, instead a wave of energy shot out from the watch and slammed into the people advancing on them, sending them flying.

"Let's go!" Jen shouted, slamming her helmet on her head and straddling her bike as the people began to pull themselves back to their feet. Their escape would have been perfect if there hadn't been more of the drones around the corner, Jen managed to dodge them but Ethan was forced to spin his bike around and head back toward the broken down house. One of the drones lunged at him and he ducked, overbalancing his bike and sending him crashing to the ground his bike spinning away from him sending sparks flying. Sure this was the end he squeezed his eyes shut but the revving of an engine made him snap them back open. Jen was maneuvering through the drones like a pro-biker on an obstacle course.

"Get on!" She called out as she spun the bike. He leapt on behind her, rising to deck one of the drones that was reaching for her. He had to grab ahold of her as she kicked a switch on the bike and it took off at speeds he knew weren't street legal. By the time she slowed they were nearly two miles away. She pulled off the road and flipped up her visor. She glanced back at him.

"You ok?" Ethan realized at that moment that not only was he still holding on to her around her waist but he was shaking almost violently. He nodded but didn't put up his own visor.

"Fine." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's ok not to be ok." Ethan let out a ragged breath and pulled off his helmet. It suddenly felt much too confining. Jen pulled her own helmet off and didn't flinch as Ethan wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her and buried his head in her shoulder, letting himself shake for a moment. He pulled himself back together after a minute and sat up straight letting her go an scrubbing at his eyes with his jacket letting out a deep breath.

"Sorry." Jen shook her head at him.

"No need to be sorry. This is a lot to handle." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"How'd you do the energy blast thing?" Jen glanced down at the Omnitrix.

"Well it was in overdrive to scan the chips, I redirected the energy from the scan back out at the chips. I wasn't sure if it would work honestly. It's very touchy." She said waving her wrist. He laughed slightly.

"What do we do now?" Jen reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip from Ship It.

"We head to the Ship It center and see if we can't find what your dad was sending, maybe even find him." Ethan frowned at that.

"Whatever he sent is probably long gone." Jen shook her head pointing at the date on the slip.

"This is dated today, in the same writing from the notes on the chips." Ethan's frown grew deeper, Jen honestly didn't look much happier. "You said he disappeared weeks ago."

"He did." Ethan wasn't exactly lying. It had been weeks since the Thing had taken over, since he'd seen his father in familiar eyes instead of ominous orange light. "You believe me right?"

"I believe we'll find something at the Ship It." Jen said, choosing her words carefully. She pulled her helmet back on. Ethan frowned and followed her lead. He had to hold onto her as they pulled back out into the night streets but this time it felt a bit awkward.

Kevin and Gwen had quite the eventful day. They'd managed to break into Max's private files on Viktor Valadis and weren't quite pleased with what they found. The doctor had been frantic during his interrogation by Max, begging his teacher to understand that he'd been trying to save the world from the chips. But Max was having none of it. Gwen hadn't seen him like that since an old artifact had surfaced during the crazy summer when Jen found the Omnitrix. Max's attitude had almost gotten both of his granddaughter's killed by the Forever Knights before he snapped out of it.

Kevin had also managed to track the chips to a Ship It center in the next town over, so they'd gone to investigate, both silently agreeing that maybe Jen was right about this and Max's prejudice at even the perceived betrayal from his prized pupal might be blinding him. Now they were racing away from swarms of the chips that were now formed into spikey balls of doom. It was right in that moment Kevin kind of missed the usual sarcastic quip from the backseat.

Jen and Ethan had pulled over again. This time to look up directions, but a revving drew Jen's attention.

"What is that?" Ethan asked as the sound grew louder.

"Only the world's most obnoxious muscle car. Come on we're taking a detour." Jen kicked the bike into high gear and they sped off. When they pulled up to a vacant lot that Jen had last heard the sound of revving and rending metal from they found the green and black car flipped and two figures standing staring at a large ball of black spikes that was slowly advancing. Jen took one hand off the handlebars and yanked her helmet of before tossing it aside and spinning the dial on the Omnitrix. Before Ethan could ask what she was doing she shouted over the sound of the bike's engine.

"Take over!"

"Are you crazy!?" She must have been though because she leapt up onto the seat of the bike forcing Ethan to grab the handlebars or crash, she didn't stay that way long though. She jumped from the bike and slapped the Omnitrix in one fluid motion. When she landed she was on her feet fully transformed into a giant dinosaur-like alien roaring out its own name as Kevin and Gwen, the two figures they'd spotted in the lot, relaxed slightly.

"You know I talked a lot of shit about your cousin but her timing is impeccable." Kevin stated as they raced away from the mass of chips, meeting up with Ethan behind what remained of an old concrete wall. Jen roared again and lunged at the giant deadly ball of chips.

The battle didn't seem to be going that well, a large spinning vortex made of spiked rings heading for Humungousaur, so she picked up the only weapon available to her. It just so happened to be the remains of Kevin's car.

"Don't you dare!" Kevin screamed as Gwen grabbed him to keep him from interfering. "Don't you do it Tennyson!" But Jen either didn't hear him over the whirring of the chips or didn't care because she swung the wreck like she was a batter at the world series. The explosion was like fireworks and Kevin grabbed both Ethan and Gwen and shoved them both to the ground as a large piece of metal flew over them. He scrambled to his feet swearing up a storm.

"Oh I'm gonna kill you Tennyson!" He shouted as he got a good look at the carnage around them. The only piece of the car still miraculously intact was the engine block and a few small chunks of green and black cast iron. But it seemed to have had the desired effect the chips were no longer swarming, though a few of them seemed to be flickering slightly. Kevin kicked one of the piles of dead chips as Jen stepped over to them, in a flash of green going from gigantic dino alien to her usual five foot form.

"Sorry Kev, but would you rather I let you die?" He just glared at her. "What are you guys doing here anyway, what happened?"

"We managed to track the chips to a Ship It center not far from here." Gwen answered as her boyfriend stalked away pulling out his phone as he did. Ethan and Jen shared a look but Gwen kept talking. "By the time we got there they were already gone but they'd taken over the clerk, turned him into some kind of…"

"Mind controlled drone?" Jen asked and Gwen nodded as Kevin grouched over his engine block. He was now on the phone with someone but all Jen caught was something about a tow.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"We just ran into his extended family." Ethan nodded. He'd stepped to the side to retrieve Jen's helmet, only slightly scuffed. He handed it back to her as the cousins began to argue about if he was coming with them or not.

"He's coming, that's final. He's in too much danger on his own now." There was an authority in Jen's voice that called a halt to the conversation. She scooped up a few of the still sparking chips. "We need to get these back to the Hole for analysis. At least Grandpa will believe us now. We don't have time to argue right now. This is a way bigger problem than we thought it was. And much more widespread. She slipped the chips into her jacket pocket and zipped it closed. She pulled her helmet back on.

"We'll meet you there." Ethan stepped over to Kevin and handed him a business card.

"Cab service." He stated when Kevin shot him a questioning look. The taller boy glared.

"Thanks, boy toy but Ed's got a truck in the area. They're already on their way to get us."

"He's not my boy toy Kevin." Jen shot at him from the bike. Kevin shook his head and Gwen couldn't help but agree with her boyfriend as Ethan got on the bike behind Jen and wrapped his arms around her. They took off back towards Bellwood as a truck bearing Ed's logo pulled into the lot.


	5. Busted

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

5 Busted

Max didn't panic often. When Vilgax had taken Jen back when she was ten, he'd panicked. When he realized the final battle with the Highbreed was going on back on earth, thanks to a man in a lab coat who'd appeared out of nowhere in the Null Void, he'd panicked. But usually his panic manifested as a kind of battle calm, years of practice paying off. It usually had him on edge for days after but he kept it together during the crisis.

Right now he was starting to panic again. He was receiving reports from every Plumber stationed across the world, retired or not, reporting appearances of the chips Valadis had stolen. And now his best team was all AWOL. He had the rookies pulling double patrols but Gwen and Kevin had vanished, hopefully chasing Jen. But to his surprise Jen showed back up first and she wasn't alone.

"Grandpa Max…" He cut her off.

"We'll talk later and he," he pointed to Ethan, "stays in the brig."

"We have bigger problems! The chips are active and taking people over!" Max's eyes narrowed at Ethan as Jen spoke.

"He tell you that?" Max's question sounded like an accusation. Jen rolled her eyes but before she could get really upset at her grandfather backup arrived.

"She's right." It was Gwen. "The chips Valadis took have become active." 

"Very active." Kevin spat, glaring at Jen like he was planning her demise for what she'd done to his car. Which was a possibility. Jen ignored him and pulled on a heavy duty glove before unzipping her pocket and pulling out the chips she'd brought with her, trapping them in a Petri dish.

Max couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girls were right, the chips were active, tiny legs had sprouted from them and the one he was examining kept trying to scuttle out of the tweezers he was using to safely handle it.

"This shouldn't be possible! They were dead tech! Your father's tinkering must have done this!" Jen was about to leap to Ethan's defense when Gwen piped up.

"There's another possibility actually. Kevin brought it up. What if the chips are like a species of insect, they could lay dormant for years at a time." Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Kevin brought that up?"

"He's been watching the science channel." Gwen sounded almost proud, Jen nodded.

"So the question becomes how to take down an insect colony." They were silent for a moment then Ethan and Gwen spoke at the same time.

"The Queen!" Gwen glanced at Ethan and he took that as permission to keep talking. "The people who attacked us, the people being controlled, they talked about the Queen."

"Yeah us too." Kevin said and Gwen nodded.

"So we find the Queen we can take her down. The Queen dies, the hive dies." Max nodded at Jen.

"Alright, Kevin get on a tracker."

"Already done. Easier to track the live chips anyway." Kevin hit a button and the computer began displaying the chips, making everyone's hearts sink. They were showing up all over the world in every major city.

'Target is experiencing exponential growth.' The computer commented as if they couldn't all see that.

"Shit, that's no hundred mile radius." Kevin swore. Max put away the chip he'd been examining and took charge.

"Kevin, see if you can find a way to deal with the drones without killing them. Gwen, work on disrupting the connection between the chips and the hosts. Jen, it's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack tracking the Queen down. Get on it. And Ethan," the air grew tense, "since you're here, you'll help. I don't want him going two feet without an escort. I'm going to analyze these chips we have. I'll be in my office." He didn't feel the chip crawling up his arm as he walked away.

Kevin had passed out onto his keyboard about ten minutes ago. Gwen didn't look too far behind. Jen tapped her cousin on the shoulder.

"Won't do anyone any good if you pass out. I'll wake you up in an hour."

"You better." The redhead laid her head down on the desk in front of her and was out like a light. Jen turned to Ethan.

"You should catch some shut eye too." Ethan shook his head.

"I'll sleep when my dad's home safe." Jen nodded.

"Suit yourself." Ethan frowned at his keyboard. With the other two asleep he could ask the question that had been burning in his brain since she showed up at the diner.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Jen frowned at her own keyboard.

"Because you didn't ask to be in this situation. I know what it's like, getting tossed into a situation you never asked to be in." She tapped the Omnitrix. "I never asked for this. Now it's never going away. No one who isn't me knows what that's like." Ethan reached out and took her hand, squeezing for a moment.

"I might." She smiled at him.

Jen was driving herself to frustration over the map and needed another set of eyes on it. So she left Ethan with Gwen and Kevin and set off to Max's office. When she got there it was empty, she frowned looking around. She picked up the Petri dish off the desk. There were three chips skittering around inside. That was odd, she could have sworn she brought four.

"Grandpa Max? We need another set of eyes on the map." Jen heard footsteps behind her and turned, wondering why he hadn't said anything. She realized why as he brought down the computer monitor, as if to hit her with it. She caught both of his wrists and twisted hard sending the monitor crashing to the floor. She really hoped that was enough to grab the attention of the others as she grappled with her grandfather. The Omnitrix had gone yellow again and chirruped.

'DNA analysis complete, new DNA sample acquired.' That would have to wait. Drone Max was stronger than he usually was. His hands were advancing in her grip toward her throat.

"Snap out of it Grandpa! It's me Jen!" He didn't seem to hear her. She'd never been happier to see Gwen, Kevin and Ethan. "He's infected! We need to restrain him but be careful not to…" She was interrupted when Kevin brought his fist down on Max's head. He crumpled. "Hurt him!" She finished indignantly.

"What? He's restrained." Kevin quipped. Jen and Gwen glared at him as the brunette knelt beside her grandfather. "Oh give me some credit, it was rubber!" He held up his hand, still coated in rubber. Jen let out a breath. Grandpa Max would have a goose egg but nothing worse.

"We need to restrain him." Jen said careful to keep her voice steady. She heaved him up. Kevin grabbed his other arm and helped her heave him into a chair. Gwen raised a hand and cuffs made of mana materialized around his wrists and the arms of the chair. Jen began to search for restraints, knowing that her cousin's emotional state affected her powers. But she never got the chance to find them, Max was already waking up.

"Grandpa Max! Are you ok?" Gwen asked stepping forward. Jen stuck out a hand to stop her cousin.

"We're fine. Why are you all looking at us like that? We're great! We're going to colonize the Earth." The four of them stared at him.

"He usually has odd jobs for us but that one's new." Kevin said desperate to break the tension in the room, it really didn't work.

"Grandpa! Snap out of it!" Gwen begged. Jen shook her head, eyes still fixed on her grandfather.

"That's not Grandpa right now." Max's grin was nearly inhuman.

"We will take over every one of you. We will eradicate humanity. You've already lost." Gwen sobbed and the energy manacles flickered. Max moved with the speed of a snake. He slapped a hand to a button under the desk and gas began to flow into the room from the vents.

"Gwen! Shield the desk!" Jen cried out between coughs. A soft glow told her Gwen had obeyed. A blow to the face told her Drone Max did not like that. The crack told her that her nose was broken was broken. Not having seen the blow coming it sent her spinning to the ground as running footsteps retreated. Gwen choked out a spell and the smoke was absorbed into a pink bubble that promptly vanished.

"Jen!" Ethan got to her first and helped her to her feet as she clutched her still freely bleeding nose.

"The hell did you have her protect the desk for?" Kevin asked as he grabbed a box of tissues from said now unshielded desk. He held a few out to Ethan who gently held them to Jen's nose.

"There's more chips on the desk. Three of them. Could have infected most of us and killed the other one." Jen said thickly. Gwen stepped forward.

"Hang in there cuz." She pushed Ethan's hands away and spoke in another flowing magical language. The bleeding slowed and stopped but the nose itself remained painful and throbbing. "Best I can do for now. Sorry." Jen shrugged careful not to move her face.

"We've got bigger things to deal with." She looked around. "Grandpa knows this place way better than we do. He's long gone by now. We need to find the Queen." Jen stood from the seat Ethan had guided her into after helping her to her feet. Ethan took the box of tissues from Kevin and held them out to Jen. She took a few and finished mopping up her face. Then she led the way back toward the main console room. Gwen stopped and stepped into the break room Jen followed her, grabbing both of the boys.

"No more splitting up." She said by way of explanation. Ethan nodded. Gwen pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to her cousin. Jen nodded and held it to her throbbing face as they left the break room. She pointed up at the map and spoke, her voice still a little thick.

"What do you notice about this map? Anything odd?" Kevin shrugged.

"Colors are a bit drab, try seafoam blue." Jen rolled her eyes.

"The chips are popping up all over the world. London, Paris, Munich and Central Missouri? That seem a little weird to anyone else?" Gwen scrubbed her eyes and Kevin wrapped an arm around her.

"There are thousands of people in all of those places but one." Ethan nodded.

"That part of Missouri is in the middle of nowhere." He'd pulled out his phone. "The only thing in Barron Rock is… The international Ship It center." Jen nodded letting out a low breath.

"The first shipment would have been the first wave of soldiers. If this had been going on for weeks we'd be talking total immersion by now. Santa Mira all over again."

"Santa Mira?" Ethan asked, Jen waved him off.

"I'll explain later. Right so, they're taking over the world by overnight shipping. Producing and shipping them out around the world. Actually really clever." Kevin raised an eyebrow at her. "What? As far as plans for world domination we've gone up against over the years this one's actually clever. It's refreshing for the big bad to be smart and not just call me out for a street fight. Not a good thing but refreshing." Kevin hook his head.

"You're a little messed up Tennyson." Jen shot him a dirty look.

"Kevin, people have been trying to kill me since I was ten. Of course I'm a little messed up." Kevin shrugged, Jen let it slide. "Ok, so how do we get to Barron Rock? We don't have Kevin's car anymore." Kevin glared at her for that comment then sighed and stood.

"I've got something."


	6. Barren

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

6 Barren 

Kevin led them back upstairs to the mechanics shop. He stepped over to Ed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Need to pull out the DX10." Ed frowned glancing over at the others.

"Bit early, birthday's not till December." Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, but it needs to happen anyway." Ed shrugged and nodded. He led them to one of the stalls, marked Out Of Order. Pulling the garage doors shut behind them he proceeded to pull a key out of his pocket. He slipped it into a hole on the Lift and turned it nodding to Kevin. The floor unfolded and a covered car was lifted out of the ground. Jen rolled her eyes.

"You complain about Humungousaur breaking your car when you already have a standby?" Kevin's grin was mischievous.

"It's not for me." Before they could ask what he meant he pulled the covering off the car. It was sleek, a streamlined sports car pained black with a green X starting just under the front bumper and coming up the hood. All the windows were tinted and the wheels had the signature green hourglass of the Plumbers painstakingly detailed in the center of the hubcaps. Jen whistled.

"Who's it for?" She asked unable to keep the awe out of her voice.

"You." Kevin stated. Jen blinked up at him. Ethan found his voice first.

"Your friend built you a car." Ethan sounded incredulous. Jen shook her head.

"Why?"

"Well, it started as a car for Gwen, for her birthday. But her parents weren't comfortable with her driving yet. Yours though, they're very relaxed people." Jen laughed. Kevin brushed some non existent dust off the pristine paintjob. "Anyway, I was going to give it to you. But that was before you went AWOL, ditched the team. I'm keeping her."

"Nope! I'm driving!" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" Jen's grin was downright predatory.

"Humungousaur would be more than happy to throw the car to Missouri." Kevin glared for a moment before tossing her the keys, the glare only intensifying when she actually caught them. Ed laughed and spoke up.

"Weapons and defense systems aren't online yet. But she'll run."

"Once she's finished she'll eat anything in her way." Kevin gloated and Jen nodded running a hand along the sleek metal of the car.

"It's beautiful Kevin." Gwen said with a smile like she'd known the whole time.

"She." Kevin corrected. "You call a car a she. And yes she is beautiful." Kevin wrapped an arm around Gwen's waste. "Don't be jealous, you've got some good qualities too." He planted a kiss on her forehead as she elbowed him.

"Get what you need, we leave in ten minutes." Ed nodded and everyone but Kevin headed back down to the Hole. The three of them still had blood on their clothes from Jen's broken nose after all. Jen had been keeping a spare set of clothes here for a while, even a spare jacket which was lucky as hers had not avoided the blood. Gwen had a spare set too, though it wasn't her usual blue sweater and white button up. This was a red shirt and a black vest. Jen shoved the bloodstained clothes into the washing machine hidden in a back room and added some soap. Ethan knocked on the door and smiled sheepishly holding up his own shirt, he was now in a spare of Kevin's. It was just a touch big on him but Jen thought it was cute. They all met back up at the new car, and Jen grinned as she sat in the drivers seat.

"Shotgun!" Ethan claimed and grabbed the door handle before Kevin. Gwen snorted and pulled her boyfriend into the backseat. Jen carefully pulled out of the garage and out of Bellwood. Once they were on open empty back highways though she opened the throttle and the raced down the asphalt.

"Oh, I love it!" Kevin leaned forward from his spot in the backseat.

"I'm so glad." His words dripped with sarcasm but Jen couldn't find it in herself to care.

With the cars boosted engine it didn't take them long to reach Barron Rock. The town was deserted. It looked a lot like the aftermath of a disaster movie. Cars abandoned in the streets, grocery bags and their contents strewn on the pavement by still open car trunks. Dogs ran through the streets and howled from houses but there was no time to stop and help them. Jen had looked up a map of Barron Rock and discovered it had a hiking trail not even half a mile from the Ship It center. She parked there in the deserted lot and they got out, Jen slipping the keys into her pockets after clicking the locks into place. They made their way to a rise that overlooked the Ship It center and Kevin pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Lot of people down there." He handed them to Gwen.

"Looks like this is where the whole town disappeared to. I don't think anyone got away." She handed the binoculars to Jen Her teammates were right. There were a lot of people down there. Some of them were in work uniforms from other jobs, some were in sports uniforms mostly the kids, a few were in regular street clothes and here and there she spotted people in their pajamas.

"Like I said, total immersion." She handed the binoculars to Ethan.

"How do we get in?" Kevin asked.

"We can't go in guns blazing. They'll have more than enough time to activate the chips." Jen said.

"They looked like they'd been rendered dormant for shipping. Maybe if we can get in and take out the Queen before they can activate the chips we'll be ok." Gwen commented.

"Still doesn't answer how we get in." Kevin pointed out. Ethan turned, still looking through the binoculars.

"Front gate's open." He handed Jen back the binoculars and pointed. He was right. The gate on the Ship It center parking lot was open and unguarded. A few cars were parked in the employee lot including a truck from Ed's mechanic shop. Grandpa Max was here then. Jen pushed that thought aside as her nose throbbed.

"Looks like a mostly clear shot to the buildings, but we'll still get spotted." Kevin pulled a device out of his pocket.

"Cooper finished this while you were in space. It only has enough energy for maybe ten minutes before it has to recharge though and we'll have to stick close together." He held up the device. It looked like a small tv remote with only one button.

"The cloaking device! Go Cooper!" Kevin nodded and the four of them made their way down the ridge. Kevin flicked on the device and a wave of energy passed over them.

"I really don't feel invisible." Ethan said without confidence but Jen took his hand and Kevin took Gwen's. Together they made their way inside. Even with Cooper's cloaking device it was slow going. The cloak did nothing to muffle sound and they had to stop a few times and hold their breaths as several of the drones looked around as if searching for the source of the disembodied footsteps. They were almost inside when Gwen spotted Grandpa Max. He was holding a clipboard and seemed to be directing the drones that were getting ready to drive off with trucks full of the chips. Jen caught Gwen as she made to step forward.

"No! We can't help him. If he sees us, he alerts the others we don't belong, we lose." The brunette hissed in her cousin's ear. Gwen let out a shaking breath and nodded.

They made it the rest of the way inside and up onto a catwalk overlooking the main operation before the cloak gave out.

"Well we're in. How do we find the Queen?" Kevin asked softly, not wanting to alert the drones on the ground floor. He slipped the cloak back into his pocket. Jen shook her head looking around the room. The scene was unusual to say the least. People of every age worked on an assembly line, filling canisters with the dormant chips and placing those canisters into crates to be shipped out around the world.

The oddest thing though had to be the figure at the center of the room. He stood elevated above the rest, hooked up to tubing chips pouring from them into large carts below. These were collected and moved to the assembly lines.

"There's someone we know." Jen pointed to the man hooked up to the machine. "The freak from the drop." It was him, she recognized his trench coat. His head was twitching spastically, almost like he was having small seizures. Gwen had been examining the crowd on the assembly lines but her eyes flicked up to the man in the trench coat and widened.

"Jen, that's Viktor Valadis!" Jen blinked in surprise. The man's head twitched again. He looked thinner, older and much wilder than Jen remembered him but there was no mistaking it. Kevin snarled and grabbed Ethan by the front of his borrowed shirt.

"You knew the whole time didn't you!"

"Possessed by his work? Really?" Jen griped as she pulled Kevin's hands off of Ethan.

"I told you not to trust him!" Gwen bit out.

"You said you didn't know him." Jen's voice was steady but only because right now she was to focused on getting everyone out of here alive, she didn't have time to be angry right now, she could do that later assuming they lived.

"I don't! That's not my dad. He's become some kind of monster! He attacked me, just like Max attacked you!" Ethan pulled the collar of Kevin's shirt down to reveal a patchwork of bruises decorating his skin. They were slightly faded as if they had already begun to heal. Jen glanced back at Viktor Valadis.

"Well we found out how they're making the chips." Gwen said rubbing her forehead. Ethan flinched his eyes filling with tears. Kevin wasn't done though.

"You really expect me to believe you're on our side!" Jen turned to the taller boy.

"That's rich coming from you!" Dark eyes narrowed at her.

"What's that supposed to mean Tennyson?"

"I'm just saying at least Ethan's never tried to kill me." Kevin's glare intensified.

"Just because you never got over your stupid middle school crush…" Gwen put a stop to their argument.

"Shut up!" She hissed and grabbed Kevin by his arm and Jen by her shoulder. The brunette caught Ethan's arm and Gwen tugged them around a corner and down a set of back stairs. She pressed a finger to her lips as they ducked into a side hall. Several pairs of footsteps went past them and up the stairs to the catwalk as the teens held their breath.


	7. Absorbed

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

7 Absorbed

They managed to dodge the drones until they made it to a small section of the warehouse floor separated from the rest of the room by a few rows of lockers. Kevin grabbed one and absorbed the metal before stepping towards Ethan threateningly.

"They're in this together! This is a trap!" Jen stepped in front of Kevin, blocking his attack.

"He gets a chance to explain himself, we gave that much to you." Kevin didn't release the metal but he did step back. Gwen didn't look so ready to give Ethan a chance though.

"Jen he lied! His father's controlling the chips." Jen shook her head peering out at the room at large from behind a row of lockers.

"I don't think that's quite right. I think they're controlling him, like they did Max. But Ethan gets a chance to tell us why he lied." She turned back to Ethan, who had tears running down his face. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

"I had to lie! I knew no one would help me if they thought my dad was behind this!" He glared at Kevin. "But that thing isn't my dad. I told you the truth. He kept disappearing off to the lab I took the chips from. But when he stopped coming home and I went to go check on him I found that thing." He gestured to the larger section of the room beyond the lockers. They were all keeping their voices low, desperate to not draw attention.

"He was talking crazy, about a swarm coming to engulf humanity. Then he threw a chair at me. Told me I'd make a good pawn. I escaped with a few canisters and went to go find the Plumbers. About a week later Helios set up the meeting with Frisk and I found you." Jen nodded.

"I would have hoped you knew me better than that Ethan. I'd have helped from the beginning. Next time, don't lie." She turned back to the gap between lockers, watching the chips flow from the tubes attached to Viktor Valadis.

"That explains those plans." She kept going not noticing the confused looks on Gwen and Kevin's faces. "He was experimenting on himself not just the chips. He's the hive. His body is producing the chips by the thousands." Jen turned back to the group as realization dawned on Gwen's face.

"In a hive, only the Queen can reproduce." Understanding lit Kevin's eyes at her words.

"That means…"

"The queen is inside my dad." Ethan choked out fresh tears streaming down his face.

"We have to take him down." Kevin said with finality.

"No!" Ethan cried out.

"I'm sorry Ethan but one life against the whole world?" Gwen cut in. Jen shook her head.

"I don't trade lives."

"It's what Grandpa Max would do." Jen shot her cousin a dirty look.

"I don't know what Grandpa Max would do but I know what I won't do."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kevin asked.

"If I can take out the Queen the other chips die. Right?" Gwen nodded.

"That's the theory. But what are you gonna use? Big Chill doesn't posses people like Ghostfreak used to do. Alien X maybe, but what happens if she gets absorbed by the hive?"

"Absorbed by the hive was sort of my whole plan." Jen said looking down at the Watch.

"What!"

"You can't!"

"No!" Ethan grabbed her arm. "I already lost my dad to them, I don't want to lose you too."

"We don't have a choice. The Omnitrix finally finished scanning their DNA when Grandpa attacked me. It's time to use their own weapons against them." Gwen shook her head.

"This is really stupid Jen!" Kevin snapped.

"Kevin's right! This isn't like anything else you've ever become! This is a hive mind organism! What if when the Omnitrix turns you into one of these you lose control?" The redhead demanded.

"You could become a permanent slave to the hive. A turbo charged, killer weapon slave!" Jen shook her head.

"Please don't do this!" Ethan begged, Jen squeezed his hand.

"I don't do this the whole world falls. One against millions." Gwen squeezed her eyes shut. Jen was always extremely heroic, it was in her nature. But it often meant that her own personal safety got set aside. Their argument got cut short though when a pair of arms came around one of the rows of lockers and grabbed Kevin from behind. He grunted as he grabbed the offending drone and flipped him hard, sending several lockers crashing to the ground and silencing the entire assembly line floor.

"Really no choice now. Keep them busy, I'll be as quick as I can." Gwen nodded as more drones came around the corner. Jen spun the dial on the Omnitrix. Ethan caught her eye as he grabbed one of the doors that had fallen off the locker Kevin had knocked down.

"Please come back to me." Jen nodded and twirled the dial over to the new alien. She slapped down the dial and green lights flashed.

Gwen glanced down at the spot where her cousin had been. In her spot was a figure no taller than Gwen's thumb. It was human in shape but entirely mechanical, a single bright green eye blinking in the middle of its face. It looked up and down its own legs and arms, it was made of dark metal like the chips but the energy that coursed visibly through this being was green.

"Looks like a nanomechanical organism, sort of like the chips but different." As Gwen spoke wings sprouted from Jen's back.

"Nano-Mech! I like it!" The voice was high pitched, nearly inaudible. But Gwen didn't have time to focus on that. The newly christened Nano-Mech took off and vanished above the heads of the oncoming crowd.

Flying through a nasal passage even early microscopic was nasty. Shrinking down further and passing into the brain itself might have just been worse. But the soothing crackling voice that invaded her scull was by far the most unpleasant thing.

"Listen to my voice." Her wings stuttered as the voice reached into Jen's brain gripping and grasping for control. "You're one of us now. Why care about the humans when the universe can be yours!"

"No!" Jen lashed out at the Queen. This chip looked more like the insects that the chips behaved like. A wasp slightly bigger than Jen herself its stinger imbedded in the grey matter of Viktor Valadis' brain. The queen shrieked as green lighting flashed through her. It yanked the stinger out of the brain matter and came after her.

"You're different than these other drones! Together you and I could rule everything!" The voice hissed.

"You know I honestly have my eye on somebody else right now. And ruling the world sounds like a fucking headache." The queen hissed and attacked again.

Gwen had no idea what Jen was doing. It was impossible to watch a fight happening in someone else's head after all. All she could see over the crowds of people was Viktor Valadis' head twitching much more than it had been, he seemed to be grunting in pain too. But Gwen was busy with her own problems right now, she was holding her own against a never ending horde. Kevin was holding his own, even Ethan who'd ditched his locker door for some rusty pipes he'd found lying around was holding out against these things. But the chips in the canisters were starting to twitch and skitter, they weren't glowing with life yet, but they had maybe a few minutes left before the literal end of the world.

"What is she doing in there?" Kevin bit out as he kicked another of the drones. He was coated in stone, he'd likely be safe from the chips like that. But how long he could actually keep it up Gwen had no idea. Gwen shook her head.

"We're almost out of time, the chips are activating. I can shield us for a while but I don't know how long." Kevin reached out and took her hand, warm stone fingers squeezing hers.

"Then you will die like the humans!" The Queen hissed, sprouting what looked like loose electrical wires from her back. Jen screamed and writhed the queen laughed. "You were a fool to turn into a drone! I can easily defeat any puny drone."

"Oh I'm not just a drone! I'm upgraded! Drones can adapt." She pulled away from the queen copying the programing for the wires with a simple touch. "And lady I never give up!" The queen screamed again as Jen caught her and green fought with yellow for just a moment before Jen let every ounce of frustration at the situation course through her as electricity and the Queen burst apart in a flash of orange light.


	8. Coming Home

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

8 Coming Home

They had failed, the drones were beating at Gwen's shield, so many at a time that it would break soon. Ethan readied his makeshift batons and Kevin raised his fists. Then a bright orange light flashed out from Viktor Valadis and spread to every one of the infected people as they all stilled. The chips exploded into more cascades of light.

"What is happening?" Kevin asked looking around as the light grew brighter spilling in from outside now too. Gwen shook her head and the three of them were forced to shield their eyes as the light grew brighter still.

Allen was sure they were done for. Manny had gone off the deep end and Pierce along with him. They were attacking, eyes glowing yellow. Cooper was working on containing the chips swarming Bellwood, with no luck so far. Hellen couldn't find Max, Kevin, Gwen or Jen. No one was answering coms, everything was going to shit and they had no help.

Then light blossomed from Manny and Pierce, spilling out of their eyes and mouths. The chips burst into light too, the orange glow spreading over Bellwood, turning evening into bright day for a moment. Then Manny and Pierce collapsed and the light retreated.

"What happened?" Pierce stumbled and Hellen caught him. Manny rubbed his head with two of his hands.

"Are you ok?" Hellen asked holding her brother carefully.

"What? We were on patrol and then there were these chips everywhere!" Hellen hugged ger brother.

"It's ok you're ok now!" Allen helped Manny back to his feet.

"But how?" Manny asked sounding relieved but still frustrated.

"We'll find that out later, let's get back to the Rustbucket and clean up." They helped each other limp off before the police could take care of the aftermath.

Going back out a nasal passage was still nasty. Rolling across the dirty floor Jen found herself transforming back in her usual flash of green. She found herself full size, with a desperate need to shower, sprawled out on the ground surrounded by people who had no idea why they were there or where they were. Their confusion was music to Jen's ears but Ethan's cry of 'Dad!' excited and nervous in equal measure had her hopping back to her feet. She pushed her way through the crowd as they began to mill their way back outside. Ethan was helping Kevin pull his father from the machine he'd been hooked up to. Jen grinned as she made her way the rest of the way to them. Ethan caught her eye and beamed, tears of happiness slipping down his face.

"Looks like everything worked out ok." She grinned as she held out a hand to help. Ethan took her hand and gripped on tight.

"You saved him." Ethan looked over at Kevin who took a firmer grip on his father. Ethan lunged forward wrapping Jen in a hug so tight she thought he might just crack a rib. She grinned.

"You might not wanna hug me so tight. I flew through a lot of snot." Ethan laughed as Kevin made a face and Gwen made a disgusted noise. Ethan's hug did not let up though, he hugged the same way… "Grandpa Max!" Ethan released her in that moment and she took off, Gwen hot on her heels as they began to search for their grandfather.

"Don't take it personally." Kevin stated as Ethan stepped back to help him with his father who was limping but otherwise unhurt. "Family always comes first for Tennysons." He was grinning as he said it though, in no way resentful of the attitude. He looked very much like he admired it really. Ethan nodded his hand tightening on his father's shoulder.

Jen nearly jumped a foot in the air when Grandpa Max grabbed her shoulder. His whole expression went slack with horror as he spotted her still broken nose.

"Kiddo I…" She threw herself into his arms. He let out a breath and held onto his granddaughter. She was soon joined by her cousin and the three of them stood holding on to each other for a few moments. They were joined shortly by Kevin, Ethan and Viktor. Max felt his heart twist with regret.

"Vik." Viktor shook his head.

"You did what you thought was right Max."

"And I was wrong, and the world suffered for it. I am so sorry my old friend." Viktor reached out and took Max's hands.

"Looks like the kids fixed both of our mistakes." Max nodded as they began to make their way out towards the parking lot.

"You're right they are a lot more capable than anyone gives them credit for." Max looked over his granddaughters. "Jen, what would you say if I asked you to take over?" Jen blinked and shook her head.

"What? Like run Plumber operations on Earth? I couldn't do that." Max shook his head.

"In a way you already have. It could have been anyone with that Watch, we're just lucky it found you." Jen shook her head.

"No, I meant that Grandpa Max. I can't ever take over the Plumbers." Max paused and raised an eyebrow, Gwen and Kevin looked a bit curious about what she meant too. "If I was a Plumber a real Plumber, bound by the rules and regulations they're bound by, we'd have lost this fight. I had to go AWOL to even get this mission on the move. I can't be an official Plumber. Besides I can't sit behind a desk, you know that." Kevin laughed wrapping an arm around Gwen. Viktor had found his feet. Max smiled.

"You know, sometimes you open your mouth and I have problems believing the words that come out. When did you get so wise kiddo." Gwen laughed at that and Kevin pulled a face. Jen shrugged tossing an arm around Ethan.

"Oh I have my moments of brilliance." The six of them laughed as the sun began to set in the distance. At least the world would be safe for another day.


	9. Campfire Stories

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

9 Campfire Stories

When they reached the parking lot the group split. Max and Viktor would be taking Ed's truck back to the shop. The four teens would head back in Jen's car. There just wasn't room in either vehicle to do anything else. All around them the residents of Barron Rock milled, families reuniting and the general attitude seemed to be one of confusion but relief. No one seemed to remember what had happened but everyone seemed to get the sense that something bad had been averted. The four teens slipped away from the crowd and back up the ridge. Once they reached the car Jen fished the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Kevin.

"I'm not sixteen yet, remember? World's safe, I can no longer drive. Not until I actually get my permit or the next crisis hits. You know whichever comes first. I'm gonna crash in the backseat." She waited for him to click off the locks before sliding into the backseat followed closely by Ethan. Gwen sat in the passenger side and Kevin took his usual spot behind the wheel.

They were maybe ten minutes into the drive back to Bellwood when the beeping started. Jen rolled her eyes and fished her necklace out of her shirt. It had been a gift from her last boyfriend, Albrasix prince of Apollo I. It looked like a miniature, jeweled Plumbers badge, in fact it was an actual functional communicator though only a few people had the call code for it.

"You've reached Jen Ten. I'm exhausted from saving the world right now, please leave your catastrophe after the beep. Beep." Ethan snorted at her, Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh good, someone's answering coms!" The voice belonged to Hellen Wheels, one of the Max Force.

"Yeah sorry for up and disappearing, we had a situation to handle."

"So did we! Pierce and Manny went crazy and started attacking us! There were these chips swarming everywhere and no one knows what happened!" Jen sat up from her slump in the back seat.

"Are the chips gone now?" Her voice had returned to the serious business like tone it had taken on when she'd explained her plan to beat the chips. Everyone in the car held their breath.

"Yes." A collective sigh passed through the car. Jen flopped back onto the seat. "But what happened!"

"Long story Hellen. We'll explain everything when we get back. Hey is the Rustbucket still parked at Grandpa's fishing spot?"

"Yes."

"Cool. We'll meet you there tonight and explain everything over food Grandpa Max didn't make." Hellen laughed and agreed before ending the call. Jen nodded and dropped her necklace back under her shirt. She was out like a light in minutes.

Kevin glanced back into the back seat an hour or so later and held back a snort. He tapped Gwen on her knee and jerked a thumb towards the backseat. Gwen raised an eyebrow but turned to look and had to slap her hands to her mouth to hold back her laughter. Both teens were sound asleep, Jen practically sprawled on top of Ethan. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she began to snore. He didn't seem to mind though. He was dead to the world one arm wrapped around Jen like she was his favorite teddy bear. Gwen pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a photo.

"I am never letting her live this down!" Kevin chuckled and took Gwen's hand, squeezing gently.

"Don't tease her too hard, she didn't tease us too much for our first kiss." Gwen blushed but nodded slightly as his pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and refocused on the road. Their first kiss had been unconventional to say the least. Gwen had laid one on him during the final battle with the Highbreed. Emotions had been running high and she'd just watched the Highbreed rip off her cousin's head, only to have it grow back minutes later. If Jen hadn't been Swampfire at the time she'd have died outright. Kevin had managed to pull Gwen back from her full unleased Anodite form and she'd kissed him full on the mouth.

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek as he drove back to Bellwood.

"Oh would you just hold still!" Gwen demanded as Jen squirmed. Kevin laughed as Gwen flicked through the pages of the book he was holding open for her. They had just finished explaining what had happened over the past few days and Gwen had decided it was time to actually try and fix Jen's broken nose, not just staunch the bleeding.

"You know my mom's a nurse right?" Jen asked a bit nervously as Gwen skimmed though the book Albrasix had given her as a gift for helping stop the Incursion invasion of his planet.

"You want to explain to your mom how your nose got broken?" Jen flinched at the question and finally held still.

"You're gonna want to set that first." Pierce offered from his spot at the grill. Ethan was currently arm wrestling with Allen while Cooper worked on Manny's prosthetic hand. The Tetramand was in the small cove with Hellen splashing around while Grandpa Max fiddled with one of the satellites on the roof of the Rustbucket.

"He's not wrong." Kevin nodded. He handed the book to Gwen and stepped in front of Jen. He placed both hands on either side of her still swollen and purple nose. "This is gonna hurt." That was all the warning she got before he snapped her nose back into place. She squealed in pain as fresh blood trickled from her nose.

"Motherfucker!" She cried out and punched him in the gut. Kevin doubled over, partly from pain and partly from laughter. Ethan, who'd lost his match, picked up some napkins and held them out to her. She grimaced as she took them and dapped away the blood. Gwen shoved the book back into Kevin's arms and flipped it back open.

"At least he got it straight." Pierce joked and Jen stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ah Ha! Found it!" Gwen said triumphantly as she pointed to one of the entries in the book. "Grandpa do you still have my box of ingredients?"

"Same place it always is Pumpkin." He called out from the roof and Gwen disappeared into the Rustbucket, quiet as a shadow. Viktor Valadis was asleep inside the RV and the general consensus was that they should let him rest. Max was working on getting his Plumber status restored and clearing his name with the Magistrata. Jen had offered to testify on his behalf but Max wasn't sure it would be necessary. Ethan stepped over to the book Kevin was still holding.

"So what is this?"

"Magic." Jen said, matter of factly. Kevin made a face.

"It ain't magic. Gwen and Jen's grandma is an alien made of pure energy. Gwen got what she calls a spark from her. Alien powers not magic." Jen leaned back against the picnic table the teens had built.

"I'm telling you, the things we've seen, magic is real Kev." Gwen returned before he could argue further. She was holding a box and set it down on the table pulling off the lid. Opening it revealed a collection of strange bottles with even stranger contents. Kevin frowned and handed the book to Ethan careful to keep it open to the page Gwen had found.

"Hang on." He rummaged in the trunk of Jen's car and pulled out a cooler. From that he pulled a familiar green bottle. Jen glared.

"You couldn't have pulled that out before you rebroke my nose!?"

"Wouldn't have been as fun." He pulled the cork and handed the bottle to Jen as Gwen mixed foul smelling ingredients. Ethan reeled slightly at the smell of alcohol from the bottle.

"That smells really strong. What is that?" He asked as Gwen consulted the book in his arms. Max appeared at Jen's elbow.

"Appoplexian whiskey, good year too." He said it with a slightly judgmental look at Kevin, who shrugged.

"First busted it out when we thought you died. We never really got the chance to celebrate saving the world, twice now." Max laughed as Jen held out the bottle to him.

"I'm fine kiddo. That stuff's not great for those without powers, oh and Allen stick to water or soda until you get your heat under complete control." The half Pyronite nodded. Jen took another swig from the bottle and handed it back to Kevin.

"Finished!" Gwen announced and began to dab the concoction onto her cousin's face. Ethan wrinkled his nose.

"You're lucky you can't smell anything right now." Gwen shot Ethan a glare that shut him up immediately. Kevin laughed.

"He's not wrong babe, sorry but that stuff smells nasty." Gwen frowned as she kept smearing the stuff onto the purple bruises that covered a good part of Jen's face.

"Don't open your mouth Jen." Gwen commanded and the brunette pressed her lips together tight. Gwen glanced at the page her book was still open to and nodded.

"Ge Hailige!" Gwen chanted as her hands lit up pink. The glow spread to the concoction and it hardened like clay in a kiln falling off in chunks to reveal unblemished skin beneath. Gwen grinned and pulled a mirror out of her purse as her cousin scrapped the remainder off her face.

"Oh! They're right that stuff smells nasty!" Gwen elbowed her cousin and held up the mirror. "Works though!" Jen grinned. Gwen frowned and poked her cousin's newly healed nose.

"Not sure Kevin got it completely straight though." She commented. Grandpa Max looked over at his granddaughter with a slight grimace. Gwen was right, the difference was minute but Jen's nose was just the slightest but crocked. It was clear that it had been broken though now it looked like it had happened years ago instead of earlier that day.

"I could rebreak it and try again." Kevin offered as Hellen pulled herself out of the water. Jen shrugged as Manny joined them.

"Nah I think I'm good."

"I think it's kinda cute." Ethan said grinning. Pierce shot him a searching look. He turned back to the burgers on the grill a frown on his face. Jen didn't notice though. She headed into the tent she was sharing with Gwen as Cooper gave Manny back his prosthetic hand. The team would all be camping out here tonight. Max and Viktor would share the Rustbucket. Kevin and Ethan had a tent to share, everyone else had their own tents. The brunette came out a few minutes later dressed in a bright green bikini. She ran up to the tallest rock overlooking the small bay.

"Geronimo!" She cannonballed into the water not noticing the looks of horror on the other teens faces. Only Gwen and Kevin were unsurprised. Even Ethan looked shocked. Kevin frowned.

"Would have thought she'd have told you about her scars." He commented glancing at the scar in question as the brunette bobbed back to the surface a bright grin on her face. The alcohol had finally kicked in, staining her cheeks pink as she splashed water on her face and scrubbed her nose as though she could still feel the residue of Gwen's spell.

"When we were thirteen? No! She told me she had some, but never went into specifics." Max nodded.

"I'm not surprised. She doesn't like talking about it."

"Who doesn't like talking about what?" Jen asked, skipping back over to them bare wet feet slapping on the rocks.

"That badass scar!" Manny said pointing to the scar that ran along Jen's side, staring just under her ribs and stretching down to her hip before flicking in at her belly button nearly an inch and a half. "There has to be a story behind that." Jen's hands dropped to the scar, she went pale, even the alien liquor unable to keep color in her face. Pierce elbowed Manny eliciting a yowl of pain from the Tetramand. Jen took a few deep, shaking breaths. Gwen stepped up to her cousin hugging her despite the fact that she was still soaked from her dip in the bay.

"You don't have to tell it if you don't want to." She rubbed her cousins back in soothing circles. Jen nodded relaxing slightly but not entirely.

"No it's ok." Her voice sounded bright as usual but her hands were shaking as she picked up the bottle of whiskey and took another long draw on it. Pierce was glaring at Manny like he might let the boys hamburger burn and force him to eat Grandpa Max's dung beetle stew instead. Ethan was watching Jen with concerned eyes. Jen sat down next to the readied but unlit fire pit. Allen flicked a hand at the logs, fire spilling from his fingers. Jen stared into the flames, their bright light reflecting in toxic green eyes.

"This happened back when I was ten. I'd had the Omnitrix for what a few weeks?" Gwen shrugged.

"No idea. That summer felt like it went on forever and was never long enough." Max laughed a little and nodded.

"It had been about two weeks I think." He supplied.

"Thanks Grandpa. About two weeks. I'd been having nightmares about an alien I saw during a … close encounter with a drone that tried to kill me." It would take too long to explain that she'd been a Galvanic Mechamorph inside the drone and that no she didn't have that transformation anymore. For some reason she'd only kept the transformations she'd used recently when she'd lost Master Control, and for some reason that didn't include the two dozen races she and Azmuth had revived.

"Tall guy." She continued. "Eight foot eleven?"

"Seven foot ten." Max said setting down the pot of stew on the table.

"Yeah, tall green, squid for a face." Allen laughed.

"No way." Jen raised her hands in surrender.

"Every word is true. Gwen and grandpa will tell you if I lie." They nodded. "See? Anyway, he'd been after the Omnitrix since he first heard about it, long before I found it. He wanted an army loyal to him, or brainwashed more likely, each with their own Omnitrix." Jen covered the device with her free hand, a reflexive gesture, her eyes were still fixed on the fire. She took another swig of the whiskey. Kevin eased it from her grip, she'd regret it in the morning if she drank any more.

"He kicked my ass across Keystone." That got looks of confusion. "South Dakota." She clarified. "We were on our way to Mount Rushmore." She paused again as if something had just occurred to her. Pulling her gaze away from the fire she glanced at Grandpa Max. "You were gonna take us to the Plumber base there weren't you?" Max looked up from his stew.

"That was the plan. Not originally. After you found the Omnitrix things got a bit more complicated. I had planned to tell you about it when you were older. But then you started dreaming about Vilgax, I knew that if he'd survived and he was really coming after you I had to do something. I just worked a little too slow. I didn't want to scare you anymore than you already were." Kevin frowned.

"So wait, you fought Vilgax too?" He asked as Pierce began to hand out burgers. Max nodded and sprung into the story of the last time he'd fought Vilgax during his Plumber days. By the time he was done with his story the burgers had vanished, replaced with marshmallows. Jen's hands had also stopped shaking as everyone's attention turned back to her.

"Like I said he kicked my ass up and down Keystone. Beat me outright and managed to shut off the Omnitrix. He said that the Omnitrix had already fused with my DNA and he couldn't take it off there. So he took me back to his ship." She laughed, but there was almost no real humor in it.

"Yep, actually abducted by aliens. But it gets worse." Her eyes flicked to her marshmallow, blackened in the fire now. She pulled it out and blew out the fire engulfing it. She popped it in her mouth as Gwen took a deep breath to continue the story. Jen hated sharing this part. But either she was feeling more comfortable than normal or more likely the liquor in her system had her not caring because she continued on her own.

"See Vilgax had seen humans before, fought humans, probably killed a few. But he said he'd never had the chance to study a specimen before." At the word specimen the air around the campfire seemed to dim and grow cold.

"Yep." Jen popped the P at the end of the word hard. "Nobody likes that word. With good reason, tends to make one think of the clinical. So he got me strung up on his ship and brought out a bunch of surgical equipment. No pain killers though. His drones were prepping the ship for takeoff, so he had all the time in the world to slice me open." She paused skewering another marshmallow. The only sound was the crackle of the fire and the slight splash of the nearby water.

"I don't really remember much after that, next thing I knew Gwen was there with the Rustbucket and the cut was gone. Grandpa was trying to get me down but the ship was malfunctioning, sent a bolt of power through the watch, made it malfunction too. Turned out to be a good thing though. When Vilgax came swinging a sword at my arm, he wanted to have the Watch even if he lost his ship, the Watch turned me into Diamondhead at the last second, so instead of losing my hand I ended up with these scars." She pointed at the one on her side then one barely an inch from the Omnitrix itself. Manny let out a low whistle.

"Damn, that's intense." Hellen rolled her eyes. Jen stood.

"I'm gonna…" She trailed off and walked away, slightly unsteady on her feet. Kevin leaned over to Gwen.

"Your cousin is an intense drunk." Gwen rolled her eyes. She looked after her cousin who'd perched herself on the rock she'd jumped off of earlier. Pierce frowned.

"How'd you manage to save her?" Gwen shrugged.

"Like she said Mount Rushmore was a Plumber base. It's not currently active but it still had a lot of equipment there. Grandpa gave me something from the medical department. He figured Vilgax wouldn't be too happy that someone else got the Watch first." She took the bottle from Kevin and took a swig, grimacing at the burn. But it did little to dull the image of her cousin hanging from her wrists by energy manacles bloody and barely breathing. They had been very nearly too late to save her that day and it had always stuck with Gwen. She looked back up at her cousin and was surprised to see that Ethan had snuck away from the group and was sitting with her. She had sprawled out on the rock her head in his lap one arm pointing up at the stars and she seemed to be telling him something amusing because he was holding back laughter. Gwen smiled.


	10. Regalia

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

10 Regalia 

A month passed before any of them could blink. Viktor and Ethan moved back to Bellwood, to a house not too far from Jen's. Viktor had been re-established as a Plumber with an apology on file from Max about his dismissal. Ethan had been given status as a Plumber in training, overseen by two of the most active Plumber's on Earth, Gwen and Kevin. Along with the supervision of the Wielder of the Omnitrix he was well on his way to kicking alien ass even without powers. Currently though he was getting his ass handed to him in Sumo Slammers Smackdown Three.

"Ha! Take that!" Jen cried out bouncing on her bed. Ethan laughed as his character dissolved into pixels.

"You got me." He stood and gave her an overexaggerated bow. She laughed and tossed a pillow at him. He barely caught it and his eyes lit up. "Oh is that how it's gonna be!" He swung the pillow at her as she shrieked out a laugh. She snatched another pillow off the head of her bed to parry his blows. Both of them dissolved into laughter as they rolled and wrestled. It ended with Jen sitting on top of him pillow in both hands held over her head ready to strike.

"Come on say it!" Ethan laughed.

"Ok, you're the best Sumo Samurai." She grinned and tossed the pillow aside. It was only then that they seemed to realize the position they were in. Jen blinked and went bright red. He caught her hand before she could move. The room around them went still and he leaned upward as she leaned down. They were barely an inch apart when a bright light flashed in the corner of her room. Jen leapt from the bed, breaking from his grip easily and spinning the dial on the Omnitrix.

"Peace brave one I mean you no harm!" The figure now standing in front of Jen's tv was tall, he had to crouch slightly to not hit his head on the ceiling. His skin was lightly scaled and he was dressed in bright blue robes. He bowed. Jen stood up straight.

"Hi. Uh… who are you and why are you in my room?" The alien bowed again.

"My name is Cirith, I am an ambassador of the Dracilic empire. I am humbled to be in your presence." He bowed again and Jen managed a strained smile.

"Umm… Thanks! Can I offer you a drink?" Ethan had to muffle his laughter behind his hands.

"No thank you Noble Warrior. You are a most gracious host. I am here to present you with the highest honor my people can bestow upon a being for your victory against the Highbreed." Jen's smile grew a bit more strained.

"You really don't have to…"

"Humble and powerful a rare combination!" The alien pulled a package from his robe and opened it carefully. It contained a medal about the size of Jen's face. She shook her head slightly but bowed back and tried not to let on how heavy the medal was as it was placed around her neck.

"The universe owes you a debt we can never repay. You are the hero of a thousand worlds." Jen smiled awkwardly and thanked the ambassador again. He vanished in another flash of light and Jen sagged under the weight of the medal which thunked against the hardwood floor. Ethan burst out laughing. Jen glared at him as she managed to pull off the medal and walked over to her closet.

"Laughing at me is just mean Ethan." He couldn't stop though. She sighed. "It's not like I do this to get famous come on!" Ethan managed to catch his breath.

"No, you do it because you're an adrenaline junkie." Jen glared but shrugged as she kicked her closet open Ethan stared incredulously. It was covered in medals and trophies. Jen shook her head, setting the ridiculously large medal on top of the pile which teetered and threatened to fall. She closed the closet, resolving to do something with them later.

"And because it's the right thing to do!" She insisted but he shook his head laughing again. He knew that at least part of it was the high she got from being able to do things no one else could, she'd told him as much the night she'd gotten drunk at her Grandfather's fishing spot and revealed the truth behind her worst scars. She turned to keep arguing with him but she caught sight of the alarm clock on her bedside table and swore. "We're late!" She grabbed her shoes and threw Ethan's at him. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. They were supposed to have met Gwen and Kevin to check out a series of break ins near a factory on the edge of town an hour ago. Jen's phone buzzed. She answered it franticly.

"Gwen! Shit, yeah I can hear that! I'm so sorry! We lost track of time, we're on our way now!" Ethan pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket as Jen took off out her bedroom door. Ethan followed close behind. She clicked off the call and tossed him his helmet. "Gwen's gonna kill us." He let out a laugh as they ran for Ethan's bike.

Meanwhile in the deep recesses of a spaceship just coming into Earth's orbit a plot was being hatched. Long thin fingers tapped on the arm of a chair as red eyes overlooked the three gathered in front of him.

"My master is set to battle the Tennyson spawn within the next two days. I am keen she should never reach this battle." Chattering sounds responded from one of the metallic figures, this one was red, a second metallic voice laughed.

"Got no faith that he can beat her, even with all the power he's taken?" Psyphon hissed and pointed his hand at the offending mercenary. A blast of red sent the mercenary to what passed for his knees.

"Do not speak ill of my master Kraab!" The chittering sounds went off again as Kraab pulled itself it its feet.

"Six-Six has a point, if you have so much faith why hire us to take her out before the fight?" Psyphon tapped his fingers against the chair again.

"The child has grown much more powerful than my master realizes. If what my spies tell me is true then she has, with that cur Azmuth's help, restored whole populations of worlds decimated in the brief war with the Highbreed. I will not have my master made a fool of. Kill the girl, but leave the Omnitrix whole if you can." They nodded and vanished, teleporting to the planet below.


	11. Blast From The Past

**Author's Note: Yep this did not happen in the main timeline. But some things change between universes. I own nothing.**

11 Blast From The Past

Pierce was not having a good day. Dragging his unconscious sister back into the Rustbucket as he nursed a likely broken wrist was surprisingly not the worst of his problems right now. The team had just had their asses handed to them by a figure from one of Max's stories, or more accurately Max and Jen's stories. He really did have a squid-like face Pierce mused as he managed to set his sister down on the floor. He couldn't lift her with one arm. Manny was next in the RV, supporting Max. The elder Plumber groaned as Manny set him down in the driver's seat. Allen and Cooper came in last, supporting each other. Allen was shivering slightly and Cooper was shaking. They collapsed into the seat at the Rustbucket's table. Pierce pulled out the med kit and wrapped his wrist using his teeth to tear the bandage.

"Here Manny, trade me spots." The Tetramand nodded and stepped over to Hellen, picking her up and putting her in the bottom bunk, his hands shaking.

"What are we supposed to do?" Allen asked, his voice shaking. Cooper shook his head.

"I miss my lab." Pierce shot a glare at the blonde as he patched up the bruise on Max's head.

"There's nothing we can do." Max said startling Pierce, he thought the old man had lost consciousness. "Vilgax issued a Conquerors Challenge. If we interfere it could void the challenge and we lose the planet."

"So what, we just let Jen fight him?" Pierce said incredulously. Max looked up at him and the spiky teen flinched. Max didn't want to send his granddaughter out against this monster any more than anyone else did. But they had no choice.

"Haven't seen these too in a while!" Gwen called out from behind her shield. Jen rolled her eyes. After dealing with the thief at the factory, a being calling itself Serpent, they had gone out for smoothies, Jen's treat for losing track of time and leaving Kevin and Gwen to fight that thing for the past hour. But of course, it was never that simple. They'd been attacked in the parking lot by two figures they recognized. They were bounty hunters who'd come after Jen when she was a child, but this time Tetrax wasn't with them. Unfortunate really they could use the help. Ethan dove behind Kevin's car, pulling out his sidearm and taking a deep breath. Kevin wrestled Kraab absorbing his armor and ripping apart the large claw that was his main weapon. Jen spun the Omnitrix and screamed as a lucky shot from Six-Six struck the dial of the Watch.

Gwen cried out in rage as green lightning crackled and sparked, hiding her cousin from view and sending debris flying. Six-Six went crashing through the street into the gas station across from the Mr. Smoothies. The explosion was a sight to see, Ethan was sure that if they'd been closer he'd have lost his eyebrows. But the screaming still coming from the bright ball of green lighting that had been Jen was much more concerning. Gwen was trying to contain the explosion from the gas station so Kevin ran straight towards the ball of light. Ethan took to his feet to follow but the lightning sparked again and then the light exploded sending everyone flying. Ethan sailed backwards into the wall of the smoothie shop and his world went black.

When he came too, he blinked. Sirens were sounding from across the street but no one seemed to be paying any attention to the Mr. Smoothie, likely because it wasn't currently on fire. It was partially collapsed though. He shook his head and sat up only to jump at a chittering shriek that sounded above him. He looked up into the bright green eyes of Jen's transformation that she called Spidermonkey. He let out a breath.

"Jen you're ok!" The blue four armed chimp chittered at him and shrieked again. Then it took off across the rooftop and out of sight. "Where are you going?" He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled slightly his ears still ringing. A groan caught his attention, it sounded like Kevin was buried under part of the roof of the building. "Shit!" Ethan started digging as some of the rubble began to move. He blinked in surprise as a stone hand pulled itself out of the rubble, followed by Chromastone. "Jen?"

"Over here!" Gwen called out. Chromastone took off at a run as green Goop seeped from the roof. Gwen was dragging her cousin around the corner, she looked barely conscious, pale and there was some blood leaking out from between her lips. Ethan swore and made to step over to them when Goop caught him by the foot, tripping him headlong. Jen's eyes snapped open as the Omnitrix whirred and flashed yellow. Circuits reached out from the Watch covering Jen's skin, the yellow leaking into her eyes as she reached out and grabbed Ethan by the hand. With inhuman strength she yanked him past her and released him instead latching on to Goop, still around his ankle. The green sludge flashed yellow and vanished along with the circuits on Jen's skin and whatever strength she had found. Ethan barely caught her as she went limp.

"Jen?" Ethan carefully flipped her over but she was completely unresponsive. He turned to Gwen. "I think Kevin's buried under the debris!" A fresh groan from the rubble backed up Ethan's statement. Gwen stood eyes glowing and the whole building lifted off of Kevin, crashing down around him. Gwen gasped and Ethan swore under his breath.

"I just got a building dropped on my face, I'm gonna look a little rough around the edges." Gwen shook her head at her boyfriend as she fished the mirror out of her purse. Her hands were shaking as she handed him the mirror. Kevin gasped as he looked at his face. He was covered in several different materials, a quarter of his face coated in Taydenite, the rest of his face along with his upper chest and left arm were coated in stone. His right arm and the rest of his torso was covered in metal, his legs coated in wood, he was still wearing part of his jeans, ripped and torn into shorts.

"No! Not again!" He turned and nearly dropped the mirror as he spotted Jen, still not moving in Ethan's arms. "What happened?"

"That's exactly what I want to know!" The voice made them all turn. Standing atop the destroyed wall of the Mr. Smoothie was Azmuth in all his two foot glory. Gwen let out a sigh, though she wasn't sure if it was in relief or not.

"Six-Six got in a lucky shot, hit the dial of the Watch before she could transform. Then there was green lightning. It knocked us all out. Kevin was closest when it happened." Azmuth barely spared the Osmosian a glance as he hopped over to Jen. "Then… Goop was out of the watch. She… it? Goop grabbed Ethan, Jen came to and did that thing that happens when the Watch is fixing DNA, except it was yellow. Goop disappeared and she passed back out." Azmuth shook his head as he looked over the Watch.

"Your assassin's shot was glancing, luckily. I can repair this easily enough. However, several of her transformations escaped the watch. She retrieved Goop, it is likely that she can retrieve the others." Gwen frowned.

"I sense a 'but' heading our way." Azmuth shot Gwen a condescending look.

"However, Jen is experiencing not only the damage to the Omnitrix as a physical wound but the loss of her transformations as well. The Omnitrix is the only thing that can capture them. She is missing…" Ethan cut in.

"Chromastone and Spidermonkey?" Azmuth nodded.

"Along with Way Big." Gwen blinked.

"How did she sneak away?" The redhead shook her head. "Doesn't matter right now. How do we find them?" Kevin nodded though he still looked a bit in shock.

"They all still have the sigils right? The Omnitrix symbols that show up on her, the escaped transformations still have those right?" Kevin asked his voice shaking.

"Yes, you should be able to track them on your Plumber badges. However you'll need to get Jen close enough to touch her transformations. The Omnitrix is spending all the excess power it has keeping her alive. I need to repair this quickly." He tapped a watch around his own wrist and a few tools materialized. He began to tinker with the Watch. Ethan kept Jen's head in his lap as Gwen's phone began to ring.

"When it rains it pours." The redhead quipped before answering the phone. "Grandpa."

"Gwen. Why isn't Jen answering her phone?" Gwen glanced over her shoulder at her still prone cousin.

"Do you want the short answer or the long one?"

"Short, I don't have time for long ones right now, none of us do."

"Six-Six and Kraab came after Jen. Six-Six got a lucky shot in. He damaged the Watch." Grandpa Max swore. "Was there another reason you were calling?"

"Vilgax is back, he just issued a Conquerors Challenge to Jen. If she doesn't show up to fight him tomorrow morning the planet is forfeit." Gwen turned to her unresponsive cousin who was whimpering as Azmuth worked on the Watch.

"Fuck."


	12. Recaptured

**Author's Note: Nope they didn't hack the Omnitrix this time! They knew it was too attached to Jen so the idea was never even approached. I own nothing. **

12 Recaptured

Kevin went to get the car while Gwen pulled up the tracker on her badge. When he pulled around the rubble Azmuth jumped off Jen's wrist, the Omnitrix looking shiny and new as if nothing had happened.

"I've repaired the physical damage to the Omnitrix. If I'm right she should regain consciousness soon. That is all I can do to help. I will say that if you don't manage to recapture her transformations within twenty four hours or they will parish. I must go." Before Gwen could protest Azmuth vanished again. Gwen shook her head and pulled open the backseat. Ethan took the hint, gathering Jen into his arms and carefully placing her in the backseat, sliding in himself. Gwen turned back to the phone in her hand.

"Sorry Grandpa. Things are happening pretty quick here. Azmuth says Jen will be ok. We'll have to track down her escaped transformations. We'll have her ready to fight by morning. Love you too Grandpa." Kevin glanced at Gwen as she hung up.

"Fight, what fight?" Gwen glanced into the backseat. Ethan had buckled Jen in but she still wasn't conscious, though she looked less pale and more like she was simply sleeping not close to dying.

"Vilgax is back. He just issued a Conquerors Challenge, to Jen." Kevin swore.

"Shit! That's really bad." Ethan frowned as the others got into the car.

"What's a Conquerors Challenge?" Kevin took a deep breath.

"A fight to the death. Victor wins both planets." Ethan brushed Jen's short hair out of her face. Kevin turned back to Gwen. "Tomorrow morning?" She nodded. Kevin put his foot down.

Soon they reached the first signal. The entrance to the pier as trashed. Kevin cast an eye over the destruction.

"Chromastone?" He asked Gwen who nodded, glancing into the backseat. Jen still hadn't stirred.

"Wait here, with her. Not much a blaster can do against Chromastone." Ethan frowned but nodded. Kevin stepped out of the car. Gwen caught his stone hand.

"Are you ok?" Kevin shook his head.

"No. The blowback from the Omnitrix mutated me, again. If I ever see Six-Six again I'm ripping him apart piece by piece." Gwen squeezed his hand.

"I'll hold him down for you." Kevin laughed and the two of them headed into the pier.

Jen stirred and groaned. Ethan sat up, he'd been leaning on the door trying to see what was happening inside the pier.

"Jen?" She groaned again. "Please wake up." Ethan whispered as he brushed her hair back out of her face. Her eyes flicked open but he was disappointed and slightly frightened to see that they weren't the familiar bright green he'd been expecting. He glanced down at the Omnitrix. Just like the blank eyes staring at him it was glowing yellow. Ethan as snapped back to reality as the car shook violently. He looked out his window and spotted Kevin pulling himself off the asphalt. A snap caught his attention, he turned and grimaced. Jen had somehow snapped the seatbelt and was reaching for the door.

"Wait!" He swung his door open before she could do something else to Kevin's freshly rebuilt car. She took the offered opening and lunged out of the car rolling on impact with the pavement, circuit lines glowing an eerie yellow on her skin. Kevin had to duck out of the way of a blast from Chromastone but Jen didn't seem to care. She ran straight for the escaped transformation as Gwen stepped up onto the pier soaking wet from head to toe, as if she'd been tossed into the water.

"What's happening? You were supposed to watch her!" Gwen called out to Ethan who shrugged.

"You guys got Chromastone close to the car and the yellow eye thing came back. She wanted out, strong enough to break the seatbelt." Ethan frowned at Kevin's hand which was currently a mace made of Taydenite and stone. "Could you always do that?"

"Don't think so." He shrugged shaking his hand which shrunk back to the stone it had been before. Jen dodged another blast. Chromastone roared and threw a direct punch. Its mistake. Jen caught its fist and it flashed yellow and vanished. This time though only Jen's knees went out. The other three rushed to her side.

"Jen?" Ethan's question was hesitant, she blinked at him. Her eyes were green again but slightly glassy.

"What happened? Weren't we at Mr. Smoothies fighting Six-Six and Kraab? When did we get to the Pier?" Ethan helped her to her feet as Gwen and Kevin shot each other confused, worried looks. Jen seemed to be regaining her footing though. She blinked at Kevin.

"Kev? What happened?" Kevin shook his head.

"Not important right now. We have two other transformations to track down. Get in the car." Ethan helped Jen do just that before she could ask anything else. Gwen pressed a kiss to Kevin's cheek.

"We'll find a way to fix this. I promise." He nodded taking a shaking breath. Gwen gave Jen the short version of what had happened as they raced off after the next signal.

"So I have to fight Vilgax in…" She checked the clock on the radio. "Three hours? To the death, or forfeit the planet. And I feel like someone ripped out my kidney because I'm still missing two transformations?" Gwen nodded.

"That about sums it up yeah."

"And Kevin got caught in the blowback from the explosion…" Kevin glared into the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. I hate your fucking Watch Tennyson." Jen leaned back in her seat looking very green around the gills.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Gwen frowned at both of them.

"Let's maybe hate the actual cause, you know the assassin sent to kill you that fucked up the Watch and caused all of this. Right before Vilgax showed up to call you out for a fight." Jen frowned at her cousin.

"You think Squidface sent them?"

"I'm just saying he's lost to you every other time you've fought. And it wouldn't be the first time he's sent assassins after you." Jen's frown deepened.

"Yeah but it's never been the same guys before. I never see them again, not sent by him anyway, after they fail him. I just doesn't track. I guess it's possible though." She shook her head. "Do we have any Tylenol? My head is killing me." Gwen searched her purse and handed Jen the small bottle.

"What all do you keep in there?" Jen asked as she popped the top off the bottle and dry swallowed two of the pills before recapping it.

"Oh you know just the basics. Tylenol, a mirror, lipstick, the spellbook I stole from Charmcaster when we were kids, pens, my wallet." Jen tossed the bottle back to Gwen who caught it without even looking up. The car jerked. Kevin swore and spun the wheel but they had already stopped, about three feet off the ground.

"What did we hit!" Ethan's question was answered when the door on his side of the car was flung open from the outside and webbing snatched him out of is seat. Jen lunged and missed as Spidermonkey wrapped Ethan in webbing from head to toe. She hissed as the other teens scrambled out of the car onto a platform Gwen had summoned.

"You know, that's two of your transformations that have gone after Ethan." Kevin teased.

"Not the time Kev!" Jen snapped reaching to spin the dial on the Omnitrix. She didn't have the chance to though as the Watch once again lit up yellow, spreading out to her skin and eyes. She lunged at the Aracnachimp. Gwen shook her head as her currently yellow eyed cousin wrestled with webbing.

"Ok so if this never happens again it'll be too soon." She reached out with her Mana and snatched the still trapped Ethan from the web. Kevin held up his metal hand and frowned.

"I wonder." He seemed to concentrate and his hand morphed into a large pair of scissors. He snipped away the webbing and Ethan shook out his arms.

"That was less than pleasant." Gwen shrugged.

"Try getting Stinkfly goo out of your hair. That's unpleasant." Ethan glanced over at the web. Jen, yellow eyed and once again not quite herself, was caught by the foot but seemed able to tear apart the webbing Spidermonkey was shooting at her.

"Should we help?" Ethan asked a little nervously. "Why is it acting like that anyway? Jen never goes feral when she transforms."

"Except for that one time she had kids." Kevin said matter of factly.

"Kids!" Ethan nearly shrieked in surprise.

"Technically larvae." Kevin's mouth quirked up into the closest thing he'd managed to a grin since the accident. Gwen smacked Kevin lightly upside the head.

"Not the time Kev. We should probably help her." But as they turned back to the web again they were greeted by the sight of a very frustrated Spidermonkey lunging at Jen. As it slammed into her it dissolved into yellow light just like the others had, leaving Jen dangling in the webbing by her foot. She took a deep breath.

"Oh hey, that doesn't hurt anymore!" Gwen smiled slightly as she freed the car from the web, then loosed her cousin.

"Good. We still need to find Way Big." Kevin pulled up the tracker on his badge. He frowned.

"Ok good news is Way Big is only two hours away." Gwen frowned and checked her watch.

"Bad news is you have two and a half hours until you fight Vilgax, no time for you to go after Way Big and get back in time." Jen took another deep breath.

"Ok. Kevin, Gwen, do you think you can lure Way Big to the park? I don't know, piss her off enough to chase you back to Bellwood?" Gwen sighed.

"Hopefully it won't come to that but I think we can manage. What are you going to do?" Jen sighed.

"Help Ethan get the webbing out of his hair?" She caught his hand as he reached up to check his hair. "Don't, you'll just make it worse. I might be able to beat Vilgax without Way Big. I've done it before." Once with a complete Omnitrix and Gwen's help, trapping both Vilgax and Kevin in the Null Void and nearly losing the Omnitrix in the process. Gwen pulled her cousin into a hug.

"We'll be as quick as we can." Jen held her cousin tight as Ethan pulled out a key fob. Kevin had, while rebuilding his car, added a few fun extras to Ethan's bike including a remote to summon it from where it was parked to wherever Ethan was. He apparently had something similar in his car. He'd even added a holo projector to it so it didn't look like the bike was riding around the streets on its own. In a few minutes it arrived and Ethan fished two helmets out of the saddlebags. He handed one to Jen. She looked back over her friends.

"Good luck."

"Right back at you Tennyson, you're gonna need it." Kevin said stepping back into his car. Gwen nodded and got in after him. The team set off in opposite directions. None of them said it but all of them were wondering if they'd ever see the others again.


	13. Shattered

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This chapter is super long! I would apologize but I'm really not sorry. **

13 Shattered

When they arrived at Jen's house twenty minutes later Jen had to help Ethan take off his helmet. Her parents were out of town for her dads job again so thy had the place to themselves.

"Grab a seat." Jen said nodding to one of the chairs at the dining room table. Ethan did as he was told.

"So how do you get webs out of hair?" He called as Jen slipped into the kitchen.

"Same way you get gum out of hair." The brunette said coming back with a sealed jar of peanut butter. Ethan laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." She said pulling the lid off the jar and scooping some out with her fingers before attacking his hair with it. They fell into silence for a while as Jen worked the webs out of his hair with the peanut butter.

"I'm gonna smell like peanuts for days huh?" Ethan joked.

"Yeah probably." Assuming they got days that was. Jen kept glancing at the clock. Two hours until the fight. Ethan couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He caught her wrists gently as she stepped away from him.

"It's ok to not be ok." Jen sighed slightly and gently pulled her hands free of his.

"Go take a shower and rinse the rest of the peanut butter out of your hair." She ordered before disappearing back into the kitchen. Ethan had no choice but to obey.

When he came back nearly twenty minutes later Jen was sitting on the couch watching Sumo Slammers. Ethan ran a towel through his hair again.

"Having fun?" Jen smiled at him, it was only a little bit strained.

"It's my favorite episode. Did you know they're making a movie?" Ethan shook his head.

"Live action?" Jen nodded.

"Yeah, looks really cool." They lapsed back into silence as Jen refocused on the episode. He sat down next to her and she leaned against him. "You do still smell like peanut butter." She laughed and he hesitated before slipping an arm around her.

"There are worse things. At least neither of us is allergic." She laughed again. They stayed that way for two episode of the half hour show. Jen clicked off the TV after that.

"We should head out. It's a fifteen minute drive." Ethan nodded. Jen must have cleaned the inside of his helmet when he was in the shower. It too smelled like peanut butter but at least it didn't stick to him. Jen seemed to hold onto him a little tighter than normal as he drove his bike. They managed to sneak through one side of the energy dome. A lot of it was surrounded by reporters, there was quite a heavy police presence and even what looked like the national guard. No one seemed to want to go through the barrier though even though it was simply designed to keep things from leaving once inside not keep them from entering. Jen took a deep breath and slipped a hand in her pocket as she stepped off the bike. She pressed a metal disk into Ethan's hand and then pulled off her helmet, tossing it rather carelessly to the side.

"It's a holo-viewer. If… If I don't make it back." Ethan shook his head pulling off his own helmet.

"You can do this. I know you can." Jen glared at the bubble just visible above them through the trees. The sun was just starting to rise.

"Just in case." She made to turn away but seemed to think of something else. She turned back to him, grabbed him by his chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You know, just in case." She said and took off into the trees around them at a run towards the plaza where Vilgax had set up the challenge. Ethan let out a long breath.

"Please let her be ok, please." He muttered as he kicked down the kickstand and raced after her.

Kevin and Gwen found Way Big easily enough. She was well over the size of a skyscraper after all, even laying down. She way currently curled up on her side holding a tree and picking branches off of it like it was a flower. Kevin stared incredulously.

"If we weren't on a time crunch I'd be taking so many photos of this." Gwen stated as she stepped around the car. The ground shook as Way Big sat up, looking around. Gwen frowned as Kevin tensed. Way Big dropped the tree with a crash. She spotted them and leaned closer.

"Any ideas?" Gwen asked. She'd seen this transformation chuck Vilgax int space like a normal person threw trash into a bin. She was a little intimidated at the prospect of dealing with a feral version. But she didn't attack, instead she smiled and carefully picked them up. Kevin snorted as Way Big smiled at them.

"Figures this one would be the easy one." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "This species is pretty peaceful by nature, think about it they'd have taken over the universe if they weren't. Seems like the ones who escaped were just acting on instinct. Chromastone went to the nearest high power source, Spidermonkey went and built a web, and Goop attacked the first thing that moved." Kevin explained as Way Big picked up the tree again with the other hand and offered it to them like a child showing off a toy. Gwen nodded.

"That's actually really interesting. But how do we get her back to Jen?" Way Big let out an excited noise and dropped the tree again. Gwen turned back to her. "You want to go back?" Way Big let out another excited noise. "That's convenient. Ok, you're gonna have to put us down and follow us!" Way Big set them down and nodded. They hopped back in the car as the massive alien stood up. Gwen checked the clock, they'd made good time to Way Big. They had forty minutes until the fight.

"Step on it Kevin." Kevin nodded and put his foot down hard.

Jen was not having a good time. Vilgax was quite a bit stronger than she remembered him being, bigger too.

"You know steroids are bad for you right?" She quipped as she flew just out of his reach and blasted at him only to have it blocked by his new bright yellow shield. She'd arrived at the fight as Jetray. This fight was apparently being broadcast across the world, though Jen wasn't sure if it was just on FTL frequencies or not. Either way Jetray wasn't getting her anywhere but smacked up and down the park. Vilgax's lackey laughed from his spot on the sideline.

"My master had defeated the heroes of ten worlds and taken their powers as he will take yours!" Jen twisted the dial on her chest and slapped it, transforming mid-air into Big Chill.

"Oh? Did he send assassins after them before the fight too or am I just special?" She asked sarcastically in Big Chill's sighing wispy voice. Vilgax frowned but his lackey flinched as Jen Dove out of the way of another blast, leading Vilgax back towards the fountain.

"Ah I see! You didn't send them Squidface. Your lackey did." Vilgax glared at his minion who cowered.

"I will deal with you later Psyphon!" Jen backed up into the fountain. "For now I will dispose of this wretch!" He took a swing at her and she grinned as she went intangible. His fist passed right through her. But as his fist froze solid she kept going, lunging forward, flying straight through him leaving him a solid block of ice.

"You really need to…" She was interrupted as his eyes lit up red and lasers blasted from them sending chunks of ice flying. "Chill out." Jen went intangible again as he swung again. "It's just rude to not let me finish my quips." His hand passed through her and froze again. "That's not going to do you any good."

"Joke all you wish child!" Vilgax growled as he again shattered the ice around his hand. "This will be your last chance." He tapped the gem on his shiny new golden gauntlet and grabbed for her. Thinking his hand would once again pass through her she didn't bother dodging. Only to be stunned when he managed to grab her in a solid hold.

"That's not possible!" She choked out and he smiled sinisterly.

"There are more things possible than you can imagine child!" He hissed and tightened his grip.

Jen let out a choked scream as electricity coursed through her from Vilgax's gauntlet. Writhing in her enemies grip she solidified and managed to breathe out enough to coat the gauntlet in ice. The electricity stopped and he dropped her as she grasped for breath.

"You cannot beat me this time. I will enjoy watching the light leave your eyes." Jen rolled out of the way, her wings still spasming from the electricity too much to let her take to the air again.

"Looks like I need to break out the bigger guns." She sank into the Earth to avoid another blow, the ground caving in where he'd struck it.

"Come out! You have been a thorn in my side far too long child!" The ground around him shook and rumbled. It burst apart as Humungousaur burst free from the earth. She roared and swung at him smacking him across the park and into a tree which cracked and fell. Vilgax was back on his feet in an instant and the two opponents rushed at each other fists slamming into each other causing a shockwave that cracked the earth and shook the windows blocks away.

Kevin and Gwen were nearly waylaid at the edge of the dome by the military vehicles that had set up a perimeter around the shield. But as Gwen rolled down her window a blonde man with a scar through one eye stepped up to the car.

"Lieutenant Steele?" He nodded looking her over.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson. It's been a long time. You here to help your cousin?" Kevin kept quiet. He had a vague memory of this man. He and his squad had helped Jen beat him last time the Omnitrix had mutated him into a permanent amalgamation of Jen's original aliens.

"Here to return something that will help yeah." Gwen said jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Way Big who was currently poking at another tree as if deciding if she wanted to pluck it like a flower too.

"Fair enough." Steele said nodding. "Let them through!" The tanks parted and they sped through the dome.

They had to abandon the car pretty quickly, the trees were too close together to get through. But running on Gwen's mana platforms wasn't too hard. It was easy to find the fight too, just follow the crashing and the smoke. When they arrived, standing on a platform overlooking the torn and tattered battlefield. Close to where they stood a crater was spitting out a less than pleasant smell. The combatants had cracked the ground open to the sewers below. Vilgax currently had Humungousaur pinned, his heel grinding into her cheek.

"Surrender the Omnitrix and your demise will be swift." Vilgax threatened.

"Don't listen to him Jen!" Kevin called out and both fighters looked up at them.

"There's something bigger than Humungousaur after all!" Gwen grinned as Way Big stepped into the arena. With Vilgax distracted Humungousaur wrapped her tail around his leg and threw him off her. But instead of turning to attack him again she leapt from the hole and flashed green mid-air landing with a graceful tuck and roll as Jen.

"Do not interfere with this fight!" Vilgax hissed.

"Who's interfering?" Gwen asked as Jen straightened, now familiar yellow code lines reaching from the Omnitrix and flooding her eyes yellow as Way Big stepped up to her.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize her." Everyone stared as Jen spoke with a voice not wholly her own. There was a metallic tint to her words and they almost seemed to echo into voices not her own as Way Big reached a gargantuan hand down to her and she reached up to her. "We've beaten you before after all." The words echoed around the battlefield as the massive alien flashed yellow and vanished along with the yellow glow in Jen's eyes and on her skin.

"Now you've got a Way Big problem!" Jen grinned as she spun the dial on the Omnitrix. She slapped it back down. Green lights flashed again but instead of the skyscraper sized form of Way Big the pink and black rock of Chromastone glimmered in the early morning light. Her cyclopic eye glared down at the Omnitrix symbol on her chest.

"Whose side are you on?" Jen hissed at the Omnitrix incredulously but was distracted as Vilgax charged with a roar. She could make this work she decided as she blasted him back across the park and into the small monument that stood at the center, which crumbled on top of him. Jen leapt after him.

Gwen spotted Ethan running through the bushes trying to keep up with the fight and lifted him with ease as she and Kevin raced along platform after platform.

"Thanks." He panted, out of breath but still managing to keep up with them as they raced along the mana platforms towards the center of the park.

Max loaded his sidearm and nodded to Cooper.

"Keep that signal scrambled. We don't need world wide panic." Cooper nodded. Hellen made to stand, Manny stopped her, still holding an ice pack to her head.

"What are you going to do?" Max shook his head. There wasn't much he could do. Legally the fight had to play out how it would play out. As a grandparent his every instinct was screaming at him to go out there and defend his granddaughter.

"Whatever I can." Was all he said to the team before turning to the door of the Rustbucket. "Stay here. If things don't go well hit the yellow button under the dash." Pierce nodded, looking pale. Max stepped out of the RV and raced off towards the fight.

The yellow button was a new fail safe he'd built into the Rustbucket after the war with the Highbreed. It would teleport everyone inside the RV to a small Plumber satellite newly installed in the Earth's orbit. From there they could save as many people as possible before Vilgax enacted his destruction of Earth and escape to a nearby Plumber base. He hoped they wouldn't need it.

He broke through the trees just in time to spot Kevin, Ethan and Gwen standing on a hovering platform overlooking the battle. Chromastone was blasting at full power, the beam striking an advancing Vilgax who was using a Taydenite sword to deflect the beam around him.

The beam stuttered and failed as Chromastone fell to its knees. Max felt his heart drop into his shoes. Vilgax smiled as he swung his sword without preamble. Jen didn't even have a chance to cry out as the sword struck her in the shoulder and she shattered. Silence reigned.


	14. New Selection

**Author's Note: You all should have known it was coming. I own nothing. **

14 New Selection

Vilgax's laughter filled the still air. It was harsh and raucous.

"No!" Gwen cried out burying her face in Kevin's chest. She was shaking tears dripping onto him as her skin heated under his hands. She was trying to keep her powers in check as Ethan fell bonelessly to his knees. Kevin held onto Gwen closing his eyes as Vilgax crowed in triumph.

"I am victorious!" He shouted as his lackey reappeared from the trees. He looked haggard but relieved, even excited. "Fetch me my prize!" Vilgax commanded and Kevin held on to Gwen tighter, acutely aware of the way her hair was flickering between red and pink. If he wasn't mostly sure he would lose her forever too he would let her go full Anodite and rip Vilgax to shreds. Ethan was sobbing, his chest heaving as he shook his head.

Psyphon picked through the shards of stone and crystal that had been Chromastone. Kneeling for a moment he pulled out the Omnitrix symbol that had once sat on Chromastone's chest. He brushed off the dust reverently.

"I have it Master! The Omnitrix is yours! This whole world belongs to you!"

It was like floating in an ocean of green and black, staring up at an identical sky. She was doing something, something important. She shouldn't be here.

"Vilgax! I have to stop him!" The lights brightened slightly.

'Make a new selection.' The voice was almost hers, just more metallic, a voice she'd come to know as the voice of the Omnitrix.

"Huh?" Was she inside the Omnitrix again? It didn't feel like the other times that had happened.

'The current DNA sample has been rendered temporarily unstable. Please make a new selection.' Jen blinked. What that meant for Chromastone she had no idea. But if she could go back and kick Vilgax's ass she was going to. It was times like these that she really missed Diamondhead. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the green lights grew overwhelmingly bright.

Psyphon bowed as he made to hand the Omnitrix to Vilgax. He hissed in pain as the device grew white hot in his hand and began to glow bright green. He dropped it and stepped back. The device seemed to have decided that the laws of physics no longer applied to it as it floated glowing in mid-air. Then it began to spin and the shards that had been Chromastone rocketed back into it. Psyphon had to dive to the ground to avoid being impaled by the flying shards.

"No!" Vilgax screamed defiantly but even he was forced backward by the intensity of the light and heat. Kevin gasped as Gwen held her breath and Ethan stared, hope blossoming in the depths of his eyes. Max blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Come on Jen." She'd pulled off miracle escapes before, both of his granddaughters had. Maybe just maybe.

The light flashed intensely green and left everyone blinking away the after image. A voice echoed out as they scrubbed irritated eyes.

"You are in so much trouble Vilgax! I've had a lot of practice with this one!" The after image cleared and revealed a slim sparkling figure. She was incredibly familiar to Gwen and Kevin who both let out shouts of delight. She was dressed a little differently then the last time they'd seen her and she was taller but there was no mistaking Diamondhead. She smiled wide emerald eyes sparkling as she fired a volley of Taydenite at Vilgax. His shield shattered and the wall of Taydenite she threw up deflected his laser blast. She raced up her own construction and fired at him again mid-air. He growled in frustration as she threw up another wall of Taydenite. He crashed though it but Jen was a step ahead of him and fired down on him from her vantage point near the top of her constructed wall. He grunted in pain and fell to one knee as Jen landed and lifted both hands summoning three towering crystals from the ground and sending them flying into Vilgax. Dust rained. When it cleared the spectators saw Jen as Diamondhead standing over Vilgax, still mostly buried in Taydenite.

"Come on, say it!" Jen said, her fist pointing at Vilgax who was battered and bruised. The two stared each other down for a moment.

"I… yield." Vilgax conceded and Jen lowered her arm. Max let out a long breath as he stepped out into the arena.

"By the rules of the Galactic Code of Conduct as ratified by the Casey Kelly Accords you have lost this duel. You must now leave this world and never attack it again. Do you acknowledge?" Max stated as he stepped out onto the battlefield, his hand on his sidearm as Vilgax slowly pulled himself free from the rubble. There was silence for a moment. Then Vilgax nodded.

"I acknowledge." He turned toward Jen but made no move to attack. "But know this Jen Ten. I will have my vengeance upon you." Green lights flashed and Jen smiled her own grin at him.

"Yeah sure, now get the hell off my planet." Psyphon tapped a button on his gauntlet after a look from Vilgax and both of them vanished taking their shield generator with them. The shield vanished and Jen looked up, watching as Vilgax's ships vanished. She let out a breath and staggered. Max made it to her first and caught her. She shook her head.

"I'm ok." She let out a deep breath and pulled her jacket off her shoulder, the same one Vilgax had driven the sword into when he shattered Chromastone. She yanked down the collar of her shirt and blinked at the brand new scar decorating her shoulder. "I apparently can't get out of a solo fight with him without a scar but I'll live." The other three raced up to them and Gwen wrapped her cousin in a hug. Jen returned it and grinned at Ethan over her shoulder. Then she frowned.

"That really was being broadcast all over the world huh?" Jen asked her grandfather who nodded. "So much for my secret." Max patted her on her uninjured shoulder.

"Not quite. Cooper managed to scramble the signal about halfway through. No one saw Jennifer Tennyson." Jen grinned and Ethan stepped up to her. He pulled the holo-viewer out of his pocket.

"Told you I wouldn't need it." Jen laughed and inched closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her. She grabbed him and deepened the kiss. It took a moment for Gwen to clear her throat and remind the two that they weren't alone. Jen laughed as she released Ethan who looked a little punch drunk.

"What happened to Chromastone?" Gwen asked softly, she wanted to know but she didn't want to pull up a large portion of the reason Jen had taken off the Omnitrix in the first place. Jen shook her head.

"I don't know. It… It doesn't feel like last time." Jen never mentioned Feedback's name. Gwen doubted she ever would again. She shook her head down at the Omnitrix. "I swear this thing is busted. But the team's still working right?" She held out her hand. Gwen nodded and placed her hand on top of her cousin's. Ethan followed suit. Kevin hesitated. Gwen glared.

"I was going to." He placed his metal hand on top of the pile and Max smiled at them. Things were never going to be normal with these teens, but maybe they could be ok.


	15. Old Flames, New Friends

**Author's Note: I own nothing! We're gonna be changing some stuff up here quite a bit so hold with me. **

15 Old Flames, New Friends

Allen hitched his backpack up a little higher on his shoulder as he and Cooper stepped off the transport, Hellen and Manny close behind them. Pierce was the only member of the team who'd decided he wanted to stay on Earth after everything that had happened with Vilgax. His wrist was still healing from the double fracture the warlord had inflicted and he insisted someone had to stick around to keep an eye on Max and Jen's team in case they needed backup. Hellen secretly thought he was more keeping an eye on the blossoming relationship between Jen and Ethan but she'd decided to keep her nose out of her brother's love life. They were greeted by two figures. One was a medium height scaled being wearing glasses on his long, sharp toothed face. His smile was warm enough though. The other was taller at least six foot, furred and mostly blue with black stripes and a white face. The more fishlike one stepped forward.

"Lovely to meet y'all! Max's newest recruits?" They nodded. He smiled wider. "I'm Magister Patelliday I was Max's partner back in the day." He gestured to the catlike being standing next to him. "This is trainee Rook Blonko, he'll be showing you around the academy! We heard about the recent troubles on Earth, that Vilgax is a nasty piece of work. We understand that your team went up against him before Miss Tennyson could accept the challenge?" Allen stepped forward and nodded.

"We did, sir. It… It didn't go well." Magister Patelliday nodded.

"I didn't expect it to have. Not many can go up against him and come out the other side alive, so you didn't do half bad." Manny perked up at that. He'd been silently afraid that they would arrive at the academy with people laughing behind their backs for getting beaten. But just the opposite seemed to be true, the looks they garnered from the other's working and moving about the docking bay seemed to be looks of wonder rather than derision. "If any of you have any troubles you can come to me or any of the other teachers here." He leaned in conspiratorially. "I'll let you in on a little secret, a lot of beings here owe Max Tennyson and his grandkids everything so mention his name and you'll usually find someone willing to help you." He straightened.

"Now it won't be a cake walk but I think you four will fit in just right! Now which one is Cooper Daniels?" Cooper tentatively raised his hand. Magister Patelliday smiled.

"Lovely, you're with me. Our resident lab boys say you requested a lab position, we've got the perfect one." Cooper looked at the others a bit nervously and hesitated. The, up till then, silent Rook Blonko broke in.

"I apologize for my interruption but, if I may reassure you, the three of you," He pointed to the three males of the group, "have been assigned to the same dormitory. As such you will see each other quite frequently." Cooper let out a breath.

"Thanks Mr. Blonko." The feline like alien shook his head.

"It is quite alright, although my preferred form of address it simply Rook if you would not mind." Cooper blushed slightly and nodded meekly following Patelliday. Rook led the others off pointing out certain area's like the mess hall and simulation rooms. Allen frowned and cleared his throat.

"The Magister called you a trainee? What does that mean? We haven't really gone over ranks and things like that." He said feeling a little out of place. Rook nodded understandingly.

"I would assume you had not. I have heard quite a bit about your team and their missions both in and out of the Null Void in the current events course." He was interrupted as a wolf-like alien raced up to them grinning wide.

"Blonko! Are these the newbies?" The grin could only be described as wolfish. Rook nodded.

"That is correct." He introduced them one at a time. "This is my dorm mate Scout. The first Loboan to ever join the Plumbers." The Loboan waved Rook off.

"Yeah, yeah! Is it true you guys know Jen Ten?" Rook shot a look at his roommate and the wolfman shrugged. "Come on Blonko you think I don't know about the radio show you still listen to? Or the fact that you've got the next six episodes of the show they based on her recorded on our holo-box." The fur on Rooks face puffed slightly like an angry cat as the Loboan turned back to the teens his grin still firmly in place. "So come on the rumor's been going around ever since we heard you guys were coming, do you?" Hellen nodded.

"We do. Manny and I actually met her before we got recruited by her grandfather. Allen met her first though." Scout beamed.

"Too spooky!" The teens glanced at each other and Scout seemed to catch their confusion. "Sorry, my conversational Human isn't as good as it probably should be but I think the Earth equivalent is 'cool'." He made air quotes around the last word as he threw a furred arm around Allen's shoulder. "You have to tell me everything." Hellen frowned and turned to Rook.

"He seems really interested in Jen…" She waited for a response but Rook didn't seem to catch the hint. "Why is that?"

"You do not know? Your teammate is quite famous and has been since her first defeat of the tyrant Vilgax. She is part of the reason I joined the Plumbers, along with many other students you will find here. The knowledge that someone our age could stand up to a conqueror and make the universe a better place was… Unthinkable." He tried to keep a level tone but the sparkle in his amber eyes gave away his excitement as Scout laughed.

"You got him started! Yes, now come on I'll buy you all a drink, you don't start classes until tomorrow anyway and you can tell us everything!" Before Rook could object Manny grinned and followed Scout who still had a hold of Allen. Hellen shrugged.

"Could be fun. Come on, at the very least I need to keep an eye on Manny. Make sure he doesn't pick any fights." Rook gave her a long suffering look.

"That I understand completely Cadet Wheels." Hellen laughed and they followed the others towards the mess hall.

Jen was not happy. It had been a rough few days. Most of the Max Force was gone, off to the official Plumber Academy to earn their credentials for real which left the team on regular patrols again. Yesterday they'd had to deal with Vulkanus, who'd attempted to buy the planet with the Taydenite he'd taken from Kevin's hide, literally. He'd run into a bit of a hiccup when Jen won the planet in a Conquerors Challenge. Legally she owned the Earth now, and she wasn't up for selling, so he'd decided to drop a bomb and claim he hadn't heard that his renovation license had been revoked until after. They'd managed to stop his plan and only get a bit scorched by the explosion Moldywarp, a mole person with a less than friendly personality, had set off to prevent Vulkanus from returning to try again. Today Max had sent them out to find a missing alien spring breaker at a popcorn festival in a nearby town.

That had ended with Jen, as Echo-Echo having to jump down the throat of a rampaging giant badgerlike creature only to be vomited back up along with the meat that had been forcing the transformation on the poor creature. Ethan stepped over to her trying not to look completely grossed out as she shuddered pulling herself out of the sludge and glancing over her shoulder to see if the plan had worked. Luckily it had and the alien Dekka had returned to normal and was currently being embraced by his friend. Ethan extended a hand and Jen shook her head trying not to breathe in.

"Nope. This is nasty. You got the mayor on lockdown?" He nodded pointing over to Gwen and Kevin who were watching over a tied up man in a white suit. The mayor had kidnapped the poor alien kid because he, when eating popcorn, could produce gold in one of the grossest ways possible but Jen kept that to herself as Gwen read him his intergalactic Miranda rights. It turned out they were pretty lucky and nearby the farm where the aliens had arrived that it didn't take long for them to get the aliens on their way home, with a threat from them that they were never returning. Jen shook her head, greed was about to ruin this small towns economy but that would hold for at least another seventeen years. She was busy hosing herself off by the barn. Literally. She finished as Gwen pulled Kevin close, she couldn't hear what they were talking about from here but Kevin looked serious so it was probably relationship stuff. Jen shuddered again.

"I need a shower so bad." She muttered as she slipped into the back seat of Kevin's car. There was a plumber transport there to pick up the Mayor so he could stand trial for the kidnapping of an alien and endangerment of an entire planet. Ethan was leaning on the back of Kevin's car and grimaced slightly.

"Feel better." Jen shook her head.

"No." She left it at that and slipped into the backseat, sitting on several towels that Kevin had pulled out of the trunk. They made their way back to Bellwood with every window in the car down. Jen spent three hours scrubbing her skin raw in the contamination showers as Gwen ran her clothes through the wash several times. When she emerged the others had already gone home except for Pierce who was sitting at the main console. He smiled slightly.

"Thought you might have drowned yourself in there." He joked. Jen rolled her eyes and frowned at the file in front of him.

"I considered it. What are you working on?" He pulled up a few photos from the file.

"We got an odd request from a retired Magister Green." Jen nodded.

"One of Grandpa's old Plumber partners." Pierce nodded.

"He's training his granddaughter to be a Plumber." Jen raised an eyebrow at that. Last she'd heard from Magister Green only Braves could go on dangerous missions. She'd had to sneak out in her Grandfather's pack as Grey Matter to go after what they thought had been a werewolf. But of course, if it hadn't been for the three girls, Gwen, Kai and Jen, the two old Magister's wouldn't have escaped the alien they'd been hunting. So maybe he'd turned his ideas around after all. She refocused as Pierce continued. "They've been doing a lot of artifact retrieval lately and have had a few run ins with the Forever Knights and it looks like they found something out of place in one of their old haunts."

The photo Pierce pulled up made Jen frown. It was a tapestry she'd seen before and she shook her head as she pulled off her necklace and set it down on one of the scanners. She sat down next to Pierce.

"Computer pull up the photo files from my communicator." The computer complied. There weren't a lot of photos there, though there was one she'd shared with Kevin of him and Gwen at Grandpa Max's fishing spot that she'd taken before the accident that had mutated him again. She shook her head as she scrolled through them until she got to the very first photo she'd taken with it. She blew up the photo and set them side by side. They weren't exact, the one Wes Green had sent looked older and was more dusty, almost looked to be more detailed under the dust. But the writing along the bottom was the same. Pierce gave her a questioning look but she shook her head.

"Let me guess, the mystery Magister Green has on his hands is why a really old Forever Knight tapestry has Galvan writing along the bottom?" Pierce's eyes widened.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I ran into this one," she pointed to her photo, "when the Knights approached me to help them hunt down a dragon. Turned out the dragon was an alien, so I helped him escape. But that tapestry caught my attention cause I was studying written Galvan for Non-Galvans at the time." She grabbed a piece of paper and squinted at the writing, scribbling as she did. Then she frowned.

"The defeat of the... Dagon. That has to be a misspelling." Pierce shrugged.

"No idea I don't read Galvan." Jen shook her head.

"Have Grandpa Max take a look at it when he comes in tomorrow morning. Maybe I'm translating it wrong, but message Magister Green back and let him know it's definitely Galvan writing." Pierce nodded and began to type one handed. Jen frowned at the cast on his wrist. She twiddled the dial on the Omnitrix and slapped down the dial, transforming into her Apollonite form. Pierce blinked.

"Nifty." She grinned, teeth sparkling like polished marble.

"Give me your hand." He frowned but complied. She laid her hands on his and focused. He winced slightly as his hand grew warm and intensely itchy for a moment then the dull throbbing ever present pain vanished and he could flex his fingers again. She grabbed the cast and broke it in two pulling it off of his hand without ever hurting him. He hesitantly moved his wrist back and forth. It was fine, no longer at all painful.

"Thanks!" He smiled and she returned it as green lights flashed and she returned to normal.

"Least I could do to thank you for looking after Grandpa Max in the Null Void." Pierce smiled lightly.

"Oh he looked after us more than we did him." Jen laughed.

"I bet he did but it's good to know he wasn't there alone." Pierce nodded and finished up his message to Magister Green. He hit send and stood holding out his newly healed hand to her.

"Come on I'll buy you a smoothie as thanks." She nodded and let him help her out of her chair. Before they left Pierce slipped on an ID mask and his spikes vanished, though little else about his appearance changed. He grinned slightly sheepishly. "Careful, still sharp even though I don't look it." Jen laughed.

"I know how ID masks work Pierce. You're fine." They set out to Mr. Smoothies.


	16. Awkward

**Author's Note: Ok so the events of Simple didn't happen. Mostly because I really don't think Jen needs it the way Ben did. It was a serious knock down in the ego department and not much else, it never even gets mentioned again. So I'm skipping it. I own nothing. **

16 Awkward 

Jen didn't expect much out of the message she'd had Pierce send to Wes Green. Maybe a thank you note for identifying the language. Definitely not being stuck in the back of the Rustbucket heading to an archaeological dig site in Nevada. The good news was she wasn't alone. Pierce and Ethan had both come along. Gwen and Kevin had stayed in Bellwood, to work on their problems. Jen was just glad she didn't have to deal with that any time soon. Kevin had been much more self-conscious since the accident. She'd been talking to Azmuth about what the problem might be and finding a possible solution but he kept putting her on hold or telling her it was low priority and hanging up altogether. She was close to just showing up at his lab and demanding he fix Kevin. It had worked for Grandpa Max when she was eleven. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that particular trip to Galvan Prime and the enemy she'd made that day. She blinked as Ethan waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Jen?" She shook her head.

"Sorry I was thinking." Ethan nodded.

"Yeah we got that when you stopped answering, everything ok?" Grandpa Max chuckled from his spot behind the wheel of the Rustbucket.

"She's probably just nervous." Jen lit up red and Pierce grinned wide.

"Nervous?"

"No I'm not!" Jen shouted just a little too loud. Ethan raised an eyebrow. Max laughed again and shook his head at his granddaughter.

"Seeing an old flame can be a bit nerve wracking." Jen glared at her grandfather.

"We aren't an old flame!" She stood from her spot at the table and walked back to her bunk. Ethan frowned and followed her.

"Wanna let me in on why you're so wound up?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed she'd flopped into. She sighed but eventually sat up.

"When I first met Kai Green we ran into an alien that looks like a werewolf. I got bitten, and the Omnitrix used it to take a DNA sample from him. But we didn't know it did that at the time, we thought I was turning into a werewolf. Kai was really pretty and really cool, she stood up for herself against tradition but she still respects where she comes from you know? And I had a crush. Had! Past tense! But she just liked me because I was a werewolf." Ethan nodded.

"So you're bi?" Jen shrugged. Max spoke up from the drivers seat.

"A lot of Plumbers use the term Omni for beings who don't pick their partners based on gender or species. But I think the closest Earth term is Pan." Jen nodded.

"Grandpa's right. He would know." Granda grinned slyly. Jen let out a giggle and shook her head. Pierce frowned.

"How so?" Jen shook her head.

"Ask him about Grandma Verdona some time, or Xylene for that matter. You know Gwen and I thought Xylene was our grandma for a while right?" Max laughed as they crossed the state line.

Wes Green greeted them at the edge of the dig site. It was just outside the reservation. He grinned as Jen stepped out of the RV.

"It's good to see you both. Max!" He hugged his old partner and smiled at the others. "Jen, you've grown!"

"You're the only one who thinks so Mr. Green." He laughed and shook her hand.

"And these are?" He asked motioning to Pierce and Ethan. Max introduced them as Plumbers in training and Wes smiled. "Good to see you teaching Max, it suits you." Max smiled as Wes led them into the dig site.

"We were excavating an old… well we aren't sure what it was, but it's big, and a lot of it stretches into the reservation so the state ruled we have jurisdiction." He led them down into a tunnel and pulled a flashlight from his belt. "This system of tunnels goes on for nearly two miles. Some of it's collapsed but Kai and I found something interesting during the dig." He took them down a side hall and into what looked like a dead end. He stepped up to the wall and pushed hard. There was a faint click and the wall opened. The room beyond was well lit with battery lights and sitting at one of the side walls, gently brushing off one of the tapestries was a tall slender Native American teenager, her hair tied back in a long black braid. She glanced up and nodded setting down her brush.

"Hey! You guys made good time." She shook Grandpa Max's hand and turned to Jen. She looked her over, tilting her head o the side. "You changed your hair." Jen ran a hand through her hair self-consciously and grinned slightly.

"Yeah. So what are we looking at?" Kai blinked as if a bit taken aback but nodded slightly stepping over to the tapestry she'd been working on.

"We didn't want to risk taking these back to Grandpa's lab, in case someone found out we had them." Jen nodded. Their reasoning was solid, this hidden passage was covered in the Forever Knight symbol, a sword with the hilt replaced by an infinity symbol. Several decorative swords hung from the walls but the tapestries were the main focus of the hall which was long and wide, almost like the one Gregory had shown her Gwen and Kevin around. She frowned.

"Do you have a digital map of this place?" Kai beat her grandfather to the punch, pulling out a Plumber's badge from her belt and pulling up the map. Jen took the badge and zoomed the image out. "This isn't a series of tunnels. It's a castle. Or part of one anyway." Kai frowned.

"There's no way." Jen shook her head.

"I've been dealing with the Forever Knights longer than you have, this is kind of their MO. But look, it looks like the castle was, almost cut in half?" She frowned as she pointed. "The tunnels there, you say they're caved in?" Wes nodded. Jen tapped her chin, handing Kai back her badge. "I have an alien that can get in without risking caving anything else in. I'll take a look around. Ethan, Pierce would you mind cataloging these tapestries?" Pierce was already pulling the scanning equipment from his bag.

"You got it boss lady." Jen shook her head and spun the dial on the Omnitrix. She slapped it down and green lights illuminated the hall for a moment. When it died a blue mothlike alien stood in Jen's place.

"I have a hunch I want to look into. Be careful, the Knights are notorious for their booby traps." With that she disappeared, melting through the floor before Max or Wes could stop her. They were discussing the likelihood that the structure really was an ancient Forever Knight castle. Kai stepped over to the boys scanning the tapestries.

"Careful with those, Grandpa and I think they might be over a thousand years old." Pierce nodded, Ethan shot her a calculating look but nodded. Kai raised an eyebrow. She leaned against the wall near the tapestry they had sent a photo of to Max in the first place. "So you two are Plumbers?"

"In training." Pierce supplied. "I got recruited by Max in the Null Void fighting an evil scientist calling himself Devoid." Ethan remained silent so Pierce answered for him. "Ethan's dad used to be a Plumber, but he got… sort of framed for a crime and got booted. But Ethan helped uncover the conspiracy his dad had been working to stop. Saved the world, those chip things a while back?" Kai nodded putting her hands in her pockets. She remembered that, her Grandfather had been taken over by those chips and came at her with an antique spear until the chips had vaporized seemingly randomly. She accidently nudged the sword next to the tapestry and cried out in surprise as the wall behind her vanished and she slipped backward. It closed behind her in a second leaving her tumbling through darkness.


	17. Old World

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

17 Old World

Kai rolled into a summersault, arms tucked around her head to protect herself from the fall. She crashed into something wooden and grunted in pain but managed to stand mostly intact, just a few splinters here and there. She pulled a flashlight out of her belt and flicked it on as her badge began to beep. She pulled it out with her free hand.

"I'm ok." She answered the call and her grandfather let out a breath.

"Good, the mechanism is stuck, we may be able to jimmy it open on our side but it's risky. It could cause a tunnel collapse." Kai shook her head.

"No! I'll find my own way out." Max Tennyson's voice came over the com in her badge.

"I'm sending Jen to help you. She should be there in a moment." As he spoke frost rimmed part of the floor and Jen's alien form rose through the brickwork.

"Yep, moth-girl is here." A hefty sigh sounded through the insectoid mouth.

"Big Chill." Jen muttered as she wrapped her wings around herself like a cloak. Kai grinned slightly.

"We'll figure a way out." Jen leaned closer, ice cold breath whispering along Kai's arm.

"I found something deeper in. I'll take Kai to check it out before we head back up." Before Wes could speak Max's voice sounded again.

"Sounds good. Keep an eye out for other traps." Jen nodded and green lights flashed as she turned back to normal. Kai glanced at her as she pulled a small bag off her shoulder.

"Where does that go when you transform?" Jen shrugged.

"No idea." She rummaged for a moment before she pulled out what looked like a glowstick. She cracked it and shook it, it lit up a bright white illuminating the hallway they were in like an actual lightbulb. Kai flicked off her flashlight.

"Handy." Jen nodded and stepped over to the boxes Kai had crashed into. She brushed the moldering wood off the contents.

"Armor." She pointed out. Kai nodded. It was rusted and some of it had completely fallen apart, just piles of red rust but the larger pieces were still identifiable. Jen frowned and brushed at the rust on one of the breastplates. "There's another symbol here, some kind of circle. But it's too damaged to make out what it is." Kai nodded.

"You said you found something?" Jen nodded shaking her head as she stepped down the hall.

"Yeah come on." They made their way down two flights of winding stairs. Kai frowned.

"This is almost like a tower. I think you're right this was a castle." Jen nodded.

"I'm right a lot more than people give me credit for." Jen snipped and Kai frowned. She remembered Jen being a lot more friendly last time they'd seen each other.

"Did I do something?" Kai asked. "You seem really… tense." Jen glanced over her shoulder then shrugged.

"Guess I'm just untamable." That comment slapped Kai in the face with a realization that maybe she and Jen hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. She was silent for a moment.

"Look Jen I'm sorry. We were kids…" She fell silent again as Jen shook her head.

"No I get it. We were kids but I'm not a toy." Kia nodded.

"I know that, I am sorry." Jen paused on the stairs and nodded looking back at Kai.

"Apology accepted." Kai smiled and held out a hand to Jen, she took it and shook it once. "Come on, it's just up ahead." Jen led her off the stairs and down a short hall before turning into a large room. It looked like it might have been a library at one point but the majority of the books and scrolls had rotted, not leaving much behind but a bad smell. In the center of the room though was something very out of place. An energy dome sat covered in dust but still active. Kai stared.

"How?" Jen shrugged.

"No idea, the Knights have always been good at stealing alien tech and even sometimes figuring out how to use it. That's what I was looking for, sometimes their more dangerous traps are automatons, alien tech that's hard to take down in close quarters. I didn't find any of that, actually this is the only piece of alien tech I could find. The fact that it's still working is pretty impressive." Kai nodded pulling her brush from her belt.

"You're not wrong." She made to brush off the dome but it flared and Jen pulled her back, as the dust flared into small flames leaving both girls coughing from the smoke for a moment. Jen waved it away and looked over the dome. She frowned. It was clear and beneath it were two perfectly preserved books. The top one was simple leather embossed with the Forever Knight sigil. The other was under the first but was bound in green leather. They were standing on a perfectly preserved table, carved to appear as though the legs were the Forever Knight sword. But this one was slightly different. This one had that same circular symbol in the hilt that the breastplate upstairs had. Jen blinked and stepped closer to the table.

"That's not…" Kai was frowning too.

"It looks like it is." They exchanged a glance before looking back at the circular symbol. Inside the circle sat an hourglass. It looked like someone had carved a Plumbers badge into the wood. "That can't be coincidence." Kai said shaking her head. Jen nodded.

"The same Galvan writing on two Forever Knight tapestries now Plumber symbols, no way is it a coincidence. Any ideas how to bust this open?" Kai pulled some tools from the pouches on her belt. She circled the dome for a moment before frowning.

"The projector's inside, I can't get at it." Jen leaned forward and frowned as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe we can move the whole thing? Maybe Big Chill can freeze it solid first." As she let her hand fall back to her side the Omnitrix came close to the field and the dome flared again before flashing green and vanishing. Jen stepped back in shock then blinked down at her wrist. "What?" Kai shook her head.

"How did you do that?" Jen shook her head.

"Wish I knew." Jen stepped to the table and picked up the book on the top She blinked as she spotted the book underneath. It too had the Plumber symbol on it though this was carefully embossed to be even more eerily accurate than the one on the table. She slipped the first book into her bag without looking at it too closely and picked up the second one. There was a click and Jen swore under her breath as cracks opened and water began to flood into the room. Jen spotted a glowing symbol on the wall as she shoved the book into her bag. Jen reached under the table and snatched up the dome projector, Kai grabbed her arm and both girls ran for the stairs as the water began to rapidly rise.

Ethan frowned as he scanned the last tapestry that wasn't buried under the rubble. It had been a while since Kai had fallen through the wall and Jen had gone after her. They hadn't called back on coms since but that was pretty usual for Jen, she didn't tend to check in unless there was a real emergency. Which was why he frowned when his badge beeped. He answered quickly.

"Ethan speaking."

"Ethan! Get out! Get everyone out of the tunnels! Now!" Ethan turned to the others but they were staring at the wall of rubble behind him. He turned and looked down as water leaked out of the cracks between the rocks.

"What about you?" Ethan demanded as Pierce grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall as Max and Wes began to call for the evacuation of the rest of the tunnels.

"I can get us out just go!" The call cut off and Ethan turned and joined the others as they raced out of the ruins and back to the surface. Ethan looked back at the site as water bubbled out of the tunnels.

"Everyone else is out!" Wes called out as he counted heads. Max pointed out at the site as a small section of the ground began to smoke before melting apart and disgorging green goop and Kai who gasped for air, she was soaked but otherwise unhurt. The goo coalesced into a human-esque form and flashed green leaving Jen behind, also soaked. She grabbed for her bag and pulled it open.

"They're dry!" She cried out in triumph. Kai laughed and held up her hand for a high five. Jen obliged and they both laughed as Wes shook his head.

"What happened?"

"Booby trap." Jen explained pulling out two books from her bag.


	18. Unsure

**Author's Note: I own nothing, the mystery deepens! **

18 Unsure

Jen frowned as she sat in the dirt near the RV. Max and Wes were dealing with the minutia of a dig site flooding in the middle of the Nevada desert. But Jen was on a video call with her cousin.

"I'm telling you I saw a magic sigil. It looked super familiar too!" She reached over and plucked a spike off Pierce's elbow. He winced.

"Ow." She rolled her eyes.

"That didn't hurt." She said and used the spike to scratch the design into the dirt. She moved her phone off the table where it was leaned against a water bottle. "Why is it familiar?" She asked and flipped the camera so she could still see Gwen's face and show her cousin the design at the same time. Gwen squinted and her eyes lit up with recognition. She tossed the phone to Kevin and the sound of rummaging echoed through the line.

"How's Bellwood?" Kevin shrugged mismatched shoulders.

"Not much happening today honestly. It's quiet without you here surprisingly. You figure out why there's Galvan writing on the tapestries?" Jen shook her head.

"Not yet." Gwen appeared over Kevin's shoulder.

"This is why it looks familiar!" She held up a tiny spell book.

"Isn't that the one you took from Charmcaster when she switched our bodies?" Kevin's eyes went wide.

"That actually happened?" Gwen nodded and flipped the book open.

"It did, and yes it is. It was all I had as a legitimate spell book for a while but it's pretty basic." She flipped a few pages in and showed the page to the camera. "The symbol you activated was a basic elemental spell, water obviously. You're lucky it wasn't fire, that one's harder to get away from. What did you guys find anyway?" Jen looked over at Kai who was nose deep in the first book.

"Kai? Any ideas?" Kai looked up and blinked.

"Oh sorry. It's a journal. A Sir George, I have no idea how old it is though, none of it's dated and with the energy dome preserving the books there's no way to reliably date them." She held up the book. "It's also written in Medieval English. Not quite Chaucer bad but very old." Jen shuddered.

"And the other one?" Jen held it up from the table so Gwen and Kevin could see it.

"Locked. Here's the kicker though, locked with a biometric lock." She turned the book so they could see the pages. The lock there made of the same green leather as the binding of the book and was glowing slightly. "Or at least that's what we think it is." Gwen shook her head.

"Hold it closer to the screen." Jen did as she was asked. "That's not a tech lock." She flipped through the book again and held up a new page. "See, magical, the sigil is faint but it's there. I might be able to break the enchantment though." Jen looked at Kai. Kai shrugged.

"Magic isn't my forte. Grandpa has to sign off on it though before you can take it with you. It'll take me some time to get this worked through." Jen frowned.

"We may have someone who can help. Let me call you back Gwen." Jen hung up and dialed a new number. It took several rings for the call to be answered.

"Jen! Hello! I didn't expect to be hearing from you this late." Jen swore.

"Right time zones are a thing, sorry Gregory."

"No it's quite alright, I'm on the night shift tonight anyway. How can I help?" The voice was pleasant and had a thick British accent. Kai raised an eyebrow at Pierce and Ethan who shrugged.

"We ran across an old Forever Knight castle in the Nevada desert, may need some help. How's your Medieval English?" Gregory laughed.

"Quite good actually. Will the files be emailed?" Wes Green had joined them and shook his head.

"No, we will come to you. Jen will put us in contact with each other and we will work out the details later."

"Sounds lovely. It was wonderful to hear from you Jen, keep in touch." Jen nodded and ended the call.

"You trust him?" Wes asked as Jen put away her phone. She nodded.

"Yep. He's a sweetheart. Trust me. Gwen says she may be able to get the second book open." Wes nodded.

"Take that one with you then." Jen nodded and handed the book to Pierce. Ethan pulled her to her feet and she brushed off the dirt from her pants. "You grabbed the projector?" Jen nodded and pulled it out of her pocket.

"It got wet when we set off the trap though. I don't know if it still works." Wes examined the device and frowned.

"And it just opened?" Jen nodded.

"I moved the Omnitrix close to it and it deactivated yeah." Wes frowned. He handed the device back to Jen.

"Take that with you as well. See if you can't fix it and reproduce that effect." Jen nodded. Ethan frowned.

"Is no one going to mention how the symbol of the Plumbers showed in this one Forever Knight castle and nowhere else? Any ideas why?" Pierce nodded, he'd been wondering that too. Jen shook her head.

"No idea. But we're gonna figure it out. Keep in touch." Kai nodded and held her arms open with a small smile.

"See you around, space girl?" Jen smiled and hugged her. It was brief but genuine and they smiled at each other as the others said their goodbyes. Max loaded them into the Rustbucket and they set back off towards Bellwood. Jen frowned as she looked over the still sealed book. Something about this whole situation just didn't feel right.


	19. Road Trip

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

19 Road Trip

Jen was hoping for a peaceful day after finally confronting her first crush, the girl who had for the longest time convinced her that people only wanted her for what she could do not who she was. It had gone quite a bit better than she'd thought it would. She'd texted Kai, Gregory's information so they could get in contact and the ex-Forever Knight squire could maybe answer how a castle had ended up in the Nevada desert long before the first Europeans made their way to America. Of course none of them were counting on the Vreedle brothers, Octagon and Rhomboid, coming to repossess Ship from Julie. So now Jen and Kevin were in the ship they'd borrowed from the techie on the moon on their way to the court planet Coda Coda to contest the verdict. They were silent for a while as Kevin flew the ship, Jen manning the blasters to keep the asteroids from destroying the ship.

"So… How are things with Gwen?" Jen asked after blasting a particularly large asteroid. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"And I would talk to you about my relationship because?" Jen shrugged.

"Who else are you going to talk to it about? Besides I know my cousin better than anyone. Come on, you know you can trust me." Kevin shook his head but the slight grin on his face made Jen smile.

"Things are nice. She's… she's fantastic, and I'm not just saying that because you're probably gonna tell her what I said." Jen looked at him affronted.

"Oh please! Like I would. She's my cousin but you're my friend, what happens on space road trips stays on space road trips." Kevin laughed. Jen shot another asteroid out of the way as the silence fell again.

"I feel like I'm not good enough for her." Kevin said it so quietly that Jen was nearly certain he didn't actually mean for her to hear it. She frowned.

"Why?" Kevin sighed and remained silent for a moment but before Jen could push he spoke again.

"After the accident I just… I'm a freak again. And part of the reason I was the way I was when I was a kid was because of an electrical imbalance in the brain. It's why I don't fuck around with electricity anymore. I… I don't want to be a monster again." Jen reached over and squeezed Kevin's shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, you're not a monster. I'm working on a solution to this." Since she was the cause of the problem in the first place. Well the Omnitrix anyway. Kevin nodded.

"Thanks. I think Gwen is too." Jen smiled.

"She would be."

Jen was incensed when she learned the reason Baz-el wanted Ship back. She had to take several deep breaths so she didn't punch the Mechamorph right there in the courtroom. Once her rage had subsided to a simple bubble and not an overflow she turned to Baz-el.

"So what you're saying is that now that Ship had a hand in saving every living being in the universe you want him back. So that you can brag about something you had no personal hand in." The judge raised an eyebrow as Jen continued, though Kevin grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "You gave Ship to us that day when your ship crashed. I have a witness if we need to call him. Prince Albrasix of Apollo I, he was there that night. You haven't once checked on him since then, through me or any other Plumber." The bailiff, a bright red and yellow Highbreed, frowned down at his screen, scrolling through with a long finger.

"She's right." He confirmed. The judge looked at Baz-el with disappointed eyes.

"You never once checked on the wellbeing of a being you now wish to care for?" Baz-el looked away. Jen's eyes narrowed and she took another deep breath as she turned back to the Judge.

"Your honor, my best friend Julie has cared for Ship like he was a member of her own family. She takes perfect care of him, plays with him and makes sure he has everything he needs. It would be extremely cruel to take him away from her without any real provocation!" Kevin raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Very well, the court finds in favor of Jennifer Tennyson. No one dumb enough to hire the Vreedles to bring someone in alive is fit to care for another sentient being anyway. And may I just say, how dare you waste the time of the Wielder of the Omnitrix with this Baz-el. You should be ashamed of yourself. I hereby rescind the court ordered reposettion of the property known as Ship and order Baz-el to call off his agents." He banged his gavel on the stand and Baz-el let out a frustrated noise. "Court adjourned for a ten minute recess." The Judge banged his gavel again and vanished as well, the bailiff stepped down to the main courtroom floor and bowed to Jen. She smiled slightly.

"Please don't." He looked up.

"It is an honor to meet you Jen Ten, hero of my people. The Highbreed Supreme often speaks of you and your teachings of peace." Jen grinned a little wider.

"Reiny is too sweet. Could you tell him that the flower he gave me is blooming? I actually have a picture of it, hang on." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a moment to pull up the photo of the flower Reiny, the new Highbreed Supreme, had given Jen as a peace offering. It was well on its way to becoming a rosebush. "Oh and I've been meaning to give him my communicator code." The Highbreed bowed again.

"It would be my honor." Jen pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket and scribbled down the number for her direct communicator. She handed it off and grinned.

"Thank you! What's your name?" He took the paper and nodded.

"I am called Ba-lief."

"It was nice to meet you Ba-lief! Thanks for that, we have to get going. Gotta make sure the Vreedle's didn't kill my friend." Ba-lief nodded and bowed again as Kevin and Jen hurried back to their ship. Baz-el came with them so he could call off the Vreedles.

"I am never going to get used to that." Kevin laughed as they strapped in and took off.

"What? Being famous?" He nodded. "Look at it this way, you're still a nobody on Earth." Jen punched him in the shoulder and had to shake out her hand as he knuckles throbbed from their hard contact with metal. Kevin laughed. Jen rolled her eyes as they shot back through space towards Earth at top speed.


	20. Must Love Dogs

**Author's Note: I am on a roll right now. I own nothing. **

20 Must Love Dogs

Finding the Vreedles dragging Julie away, locked still inside a robot suit Jen didn't know Ship could make was an unpleasant way to come back to Bellwood. Baz-el getting blasted by the bigger of the brothers and splattering was less than pleasant. Jen let the residue of the Mechamorph slap into one of her left arm, sliding her feet so the Omnitrix wouldn't catch any of it. She shuddered as it slid off.

"Hate it when that happens."

"Jen!" Julie called out, still not moving.

"What did they do to her!" Jen called out to Gwen and Ethan. Ethan had cut off their escape route to the ship and was currently crouched behind a partially destroyed table.

"They stopped Ship somehow!" He called out as Gwen nodded her shield snaking around to knock the gun from Rhomboid's hand.

"Repo Boot. I can get that off." Jen rolled her eyes at Kevin.

"This in no way surprises me. Cover him!" She called out and transformed into Goop before taunting Rhomboid away from his brother. It worked and the two of them tangled as Ethan rolled out from behind his table to fire at Octagon without hitting Julie. The Vreedle brother cried out in pain as Ethan struck him in the hand and Jen began melting the barrel of his brother's gun. Rhomboid dropped the gun as Kevin got the Boot off of Ship and Julie and the armored girl stepped in front of Kevin, taking two shots like they were nothing. The Vreedles fled back to their ship and Jen pulled herself out of the partially melted gun, Goop coalescing back into a humanoid form before flashing green and turning back into her normal human form.

"Let them go." She called out as Gwen made to stop the ship with her mana. Kevin nodded.

"They won't be back." He said looking around at the team. When the ship finally fully disappeared Ship pulled himself off Julie and chirped in her arms. The piles that had been Baz-el pulled themselves back together and Ethan stared.

"Um, he died!" Ethan exclaimed, not yet stowing his sidearm.

"Did you really think I'd regenerate with those ruffians still around?" Baz-el asked derisively. Jen stepped over to Ethan and put a hand on his. He nodded and put his sidearm away.

"Takes a lot more than that to kill a Galvanic Mechamorph." Jen stated, only a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Quite." The air grew tense as Baz-el spotted Ship in Julie's arms. Jen stepped in front of her friend slightly, hand inching towards the Watch. Baz-el shook his head. "Fine, keep him." Julie cheered and Jen nodded her hands relaxing back to her sides. Baz-el shook his head and turned back to the ship they'd arrived in. "Now if you wouldn't mind dropping me off at the nearest space station I can make my own way home from there." Jen grinned and grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Come on, I want to show you the view from space, you can't beat it!" Ethan laughed and the two of them raced onto the ship, Baz-el close behind them. Gwen shook her head as Kevin made to race onto the ship.

"Let them have it, Jen can fly just fine." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I figured that out but I like that ship." They covered their eyes as it took off. Julie scratched Ship under his chin.

"Come on, let's go home."


	21. Asunder

**Author's Note: I love this next episode. I own nothing. **

21 Asunder 

Jen was not having a good morning. Being chased through the city by a nutjob on a supped up hoverboard with a literal axe to grind was not how she liked her Saturdays. She hadn't had a chance to call anyone for backup. Not before the Omnitrix timed out and the alien swung the axe. There was a blast of light and Jen blinked sitting up. The sky was red and she was laying on some very uncomfortable rocks. She blinked.

"Ok… How did I get here?" She shook herself as she stood. "Everything feels fine." She went to brush off her sleeve and froze, stock still. Her hand was gone, her arm ending in a glowing red stump a few inches from where the Omnitrix should have been. She shook her head.

"No…" Her voice was shaking as she waved her good hand through where her missing one should have been. She trembled as her knees gave out on her. She couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. She had no more time to panic though as a roar sounded feet away from her. She had just enough time to roll out of the way as a large green beast barreled past her. She took to her feet and ran, letting panic fuel her speed as she skidded down into a crevasse and out of the sight of the creature. She shoved her good hand over her mouth and held her breath as it scuttled over her and out of sight. She waited, sinking to the bottom of the crevasse and breathing lightly though her tremors.

"Ok, I can still feel my hand it's just, not there right now. I can figure that out later. Right now I need to get out of here. Wherever here is." She pulled herself back to her feet and scrambled along the crevasse.

Sunder laughed loudly as he opened the storage compartment on his hover-glider. He tossed in the human hand still attached to the Omnitrix a grin still on his face.

"Easy money. And a fortune at that." He laughed again before a spike blossomed from the engine of his hover-glider. "No!" The machine sputtered to a halt and fell to the asphalt. He swore and swung his axe, splitting the next spike in two.

"Stand down! Appendages on your head and drop the axe! Plumber's are here!" Pierce Wheels called out holding out his Plumber badge with one hand and readying another spike. He'd been monitoring police radios and overheard something about a confrontation between a large blue monkey and a giant grey man with an axe. Here was the axe-man, but where was Spidermonkey? He frowned but had no time to contemplate as he dove to the side rolling to avoid the axe. He shot a volley of spikes, separating them for a moment as a green glow caught his eye. He frowned. It was coming from inside the damaged hover-glider. He jimmied the compartment open and stared for a moment before turning to glare at the grey man who was pulling the spikes out of his shoes.

"What did you do to her!" The man laughed.

"Don't know don't care! I am Sunder the Retriever! The Omnitrix is mine now and I won't let some child Plumber take my best payday in years from me!" Pierce slipped his badge back into his belt and pulled a few pellets from the pouch there as Sunder charged. He threw them and a cloud of smoke billowed sending Sunder coughing and stumbling. When the smoke cleared Pierce was gone. Sunder shook his head.

"Coward." He set to work on his hover-glider.

"This is officially the weirdest thing I've ever done." Pierce said looking over at the passenger seat of his truck. It was technically a loaner from Ed but he drove it everywhere. The passenger seat was currently occupied by a severed hand, which somehow wasn't as gross as it sounded. There was no blood or gore, rather where the wrist should have been attached to the rest of Jennifer Tennyson it simply glowed bright red. But that wasn't the end of the glow. The Watch was moving on its own, the dial turning and twisting and slowly green lines of code were spreading out from the watch over pale skin. He flinched as the fingers of the hand twitched.

"Just drive Pierce. Max may be out of town but Gwen and Kevin might know what to do."

"Ok so Null Void. That's helpful… Well I say helpful." Jen muttered as she leapt from floating stone to stone. She'd ended up close to Animo's stronghold as Devoid. It was busted up now, clearly either time didn't work the same way here as it did elsewhere or else things fell into disrepair really easily. She was betting on the second one. She'd have to ask Kevin, assuming she ever made it back. Her currently absent hand itched and felt too warm but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She took a deep breath and hopped the last length, nearly missing and just catching the wall of the broken down fortress with her hand, her empty stump slapping uselessly next to it. She swore as she tried to make a fist. It felt like she succeeded but she couldn't tell if that was true or not. She took a steadying breath.

"Get out of the Void first, then get your hand back." It had become a small mantra over the past… well she had no idea how long she'd been here. Could have been hours could have been days. "Get out of the Void, then get your hand back. Then shove Sunder's axe up his ass." She nodded, liking the sound of that plan. She made her way into the destroyed fortress.

Gwen smiled as Kevin pecked her on the cheek, she'd brought him lunch. Well him and Ethan, they were having 'guy time' which meant Kevin was working on his car and Ethan was working on his bike. Ethan rolled his eyes and picked his wrench back up but set it back down as the sound of skidding tires met his ears.

"Guys?" They turned and Gwen's hands lit up pink as one of Ed's trucks came barreling around the corner, pulling to a stop just outside the warehouse. Pierce rolled down the window.

"You guys are not going to be happy." His grim expression was nothing next to what he picked up out of the passenger seat. Gwen's stomach dropped through the floor seeming to disappear entirely.

"Is that…?" She managed to stutter out at the sight of her cousin's hand, just her hand in Pierce's. Then it moved and she blinked. It was tapping the way Jen did when she couldn't visibly fiddle with Omnitrix, which was whirring almost nervously.

"Max is out of town, talking to his old friend Wes about the tapestries at the dig site Jen accidentally flooded. Didn't know where else to go." Kevin nodded.

"Toss her here, that looks familiar." Pierce glanced at him but nodded and tossed the severed hand to Kevin. It balled into a fist and punched him in the jaw as it wiggled and he missed.

"Ow!" Jen cried out as her missing hand throbbed. "Why does it feel like I just punched a rock?" She grumbled to herself as she dug through one of the few still standing storerooms. There wasn't much left here but there had to be something she could use to at least defend herself on the way to Grandpa Max's old hideout here. She spotted it beneath a few pieces of rubble and managed to shoulder them out of the way. She grinned as she recognized one of Manny's smaller blasters.

"Thank you gun happy Manny." She said to the Void as she picked up the gun and tucked it into her belt. A screech met her ears seconds too late to redraw the weapon and stop the Null Guardian from grabbing her and taking off.

"Well, at least we seem to be flying the right way." She lamented, dangling upside down from a few of the beasts tentacles her arms pinned at her sides.


	22. Displaced

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

22 Displaced

Ethan was feeling a little nauseous. His girlfriends hand was sitting on the table in front of Kevin, severed from the rest of her which was nowhere to be seen. Her fingers were twitching as the green code slowly spread. He circled the table.

"So… what are we looking at?" He asked as he reached forward and gently poked the hand. It turned to him as if looking for the culprit.

"Worlds best and most disturbing Addams Family costume?" Pierce suggested. Kevin snorted and shook his head.

"Nah. Interdimensional displacement. It's not too uncommon actually. I did it once with a malfunctioning warp belt trying to get out of the Null Void. Ended up with my nose in another dimension for three days." They were silent for a moment. "Aren't you going to ask me how I smelled?"

"Terrible!" Gwen glared. "Like your joke. Can you fix her?" Kevin nodded.

"Yeah. I should have everything I need to rig up a retrieval beam." He began to dig through the boxes in his warehouse. "It might take some time though. An hour maybe more?" A hum filled the air.

"Don't think we have an hour!" Pierce cried out as he dove to the ground narrowly avoiding the axe aimed at him.

"I will have my prize!" Sunder screamed looking like he'd gotten about halfway back home before he even realized that Pierce had taken Jen's hand when he'd escaped. Kevin shook his head.

"Buy me the time you can!" He called out to the other three. They nodded, Ethan pulled a gun from one of the crates. "The kickback on that is pretty harsh!" He warned.

"I can handle it!" Ethan leveled the weapon. "Gwen hit the deck!" She dove to the ground and he fired. The kickback did knock him on his ass but it also sent Sunder flying. Kevin shook his head.

"I hope Jen's having a better time wherever she is." He muttered as he began to rig the machine together.

"Fucking Havok Beasts, and their pointy little teeth!" Jen swore as she fired again. Last time she'd had to take down a Havok Beast it had been tiny and there was one. In their native dimension they grew slightly bigger, just as dangerous and very hungry. She fired around the corner, bringing the roof of what had been Max's house. She shook her head.

"I hate the Null Void. Note to self, get Kevin a really nice gift for ditching him in here for so long." She fired at the stray Havok Beasts. "Maybe a really nice gun, he likes guns. I'll ask Gwen. She knows her boyfriend. And I'm talking to myself." She sighed as she shook her head.

"Watch the car!" Kevin called out as he fixed the final piece into the machine. He turned as Ethan and Pierce continued their game of keep away with Jen's hand. "Got it!" Sunder roared and lunged but missed as Gwen caught her cousin's hand on a slide of mana and snagged it tossing it to Kevin.

"Get my cousin back!" She called out slamming Sunder out of the now mostly destroyed warehouse. He landed with a resounding crash and did not get back up. Kevin tossed the hand to the ground where it twitched. It was now covered in green code. He aimed his new device.

Jen scrubbed at her arm. She'd rolled back her sleeve when it started itching. There were green lines of code coming up from where the Omnitrix was supposed to be. She grumbled.

"So you're still there, that's good, not really helpful in getting me out of here but good to know." The lines of code grew warm. As though the Omnitrix were responding. But that… Actually wouldn't be too far out of what Azmuth had said might be possible. The Omnitrix was alive after all, in a way. She frowned and closed her eyes. She could feel her wrist as if it were still attached to her. "I need an alien to get me out of here but I have no idea which one that would be." She sighed and passed her hand through the space the Omnitrix should have been. There was a bright blast of light. She flinched.

When she opened her eyes there was sunlight again and she was rapidly surrounded by familiar faces. She breathed out but swore colorfully as she looked down at her hand.

"Why! Every time! It can never be simple!" She grouched as Ethan glanced down at the stub of her arm.

"Well at least we have you back." He offered. She rolled her eyes and retuned his hug with one arm. Her eyes widened and she tackled him fully to the ground just barely missing the axe.

"Sunder!" She shouted and pulled the sidearm she'd taken from Devoid's wrecked headquarters. She fired twice sending his axe spinning to the ground. She aimed again.

"Give it up! You're not getting the Omnitrix!" Kevin stepped in front of her.

"Because it's not here. Use your little scanner, it's gone." Sunder paused and pulled out his scanner.

"How do we get your hand back?" Pierce asked. Jen shrugged but a thought popped into her head.

"The axe did this, the axe should be able to fix it." Slipping the axe off Sunder while Kevin had him distracted was easy for Gwen. Less so when the green code lines spread again and the Omnitrix began to register again. "Could really use an alien assist right now!" Jen griped as she dove behind a wall to avoid a swing from Sunder's axe.

'Please make a selection.' The voice echoed in her head and it was like the images for her aliens were being superimposed over her vision in one eye, the eye on the same side she wore the Omnitrix. How to select was a different matter entirely. As it turned out slightly shaking her head acted as though she spun the dial and she grinned.

"This one sounds good!" She said and winked. Green lights flashed and suddenly Echo-Echo was there, spawning duplicate one armed tiny aliens. "Wall Of Sound!" She shriek as she surrounded Sunder. He dropped, unconscious and bleeding from one ear. Echo-Echo hit the Omnitrix symbol and transformed back into Jen. She grinned, one eye nearly flooded green. It looked as though the Omnitrix symbol normally around her wrist was now inside her eye.

"How are you doing that?" Jen shrugged.

"No idea! It's like the Omnitrix knows I can't access the actual physical device so it's connecting us in my brain! Neat huh!" Ethan stared at his girlfriend's eye as Pierce nodded.

"That's… wow… How do we get your hand back?" He asked. Kevin took the axe from Gwen.

"We'll need the machine I used to bring her back initially too." Pierce elected to hold that. Ethan stood back slightly as Kevin aimed the axe.

"Will you just swing the damn thing already!" Jen asked her voice not really shaking but sounding nervous all the same. They all looked over at the spot where they'd left Sunder as he groaned and got back to his feet. Gwen snatched the axe from her boyfriend and swung it at her cousin's severed wrist. The light show was impressive and when it was over Jen cheered, clapping both of her hands together. The circuit lines vanished and the hourglass in her eye righted back to her normal pupal and iris. Ethan sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Good to have you back!" He said and she nodded threading their fingers together. Then she looked around.

"What happened to Sunder though?" She was right the tech hunter was gone. Kevin shrugged as Gwen handed the axe back to him.

"Probably ended up wherever you were." Jen laughed.

"Hope he enjoys his trip to the Null Void as much as I didn't. Now I need a shower and a med kit. Havok Beasts bite." Kevin laughed as Ethan began to fuss.


	23. Instruction

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

23 Instruction 

Cooper smiled nervously out at the classroom. He'd been at the Plumber Academy for barely a week and was already being asked to show his inventions to several of the classes. This particular invention was relatively new and he couldn't claim all the credit for it. He'd just finished sharing how he'd put the gun together and was now showing them the video he'd taken of Jen testing the weapon. A whisper had rippled through the classroom at the sight of her. The whole Max Force had learned quickly that Jen was something of a hot topic around the academy. Many a cadet had originally joined because of Jen's initial defeat of Vilgax. Manny was a little peeved to learn that a large portion of their tactics course included being able to adapt on the fly and often used Jen as an example. Cooper watched the recording smiling to himself at the appreciative gasps as the DNAlien skin sluffed off revealing an unharmed human.

'But I have enough for seven, if we're lucky.' Jen on the recording nodded to Cooper.

'Between all of us that will have to be enough.'

'We have seven people against an army?' The recording cut off here, with Jen reaching over and shutting off the recorder. Cooper flicked a finger at the screen which went completely dark. The room was silent as the lights came back up.

"Any questions?" He asked hoping there weren't any. He wasn't so good at talking to groups of people although the academic setting did help. A few appendages shot up. Cooper pointed at the werewolf like alien.

"Did she really head an assault against the Highbreed with only seven people?" Murrmers echoed around the room and the professor cleared their throat.

"Keep it relevant to the course please, this is advanced mechanics not tactics." They did look curious though, multifaceted gold eyes glancing at the holo-box in Coopers hand as though hoping he had recorded the battle.

"It's fine with me Professor." The Necrofrigian sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

"There were eight of us present for the initial assault on the Highbreed base in Los Solidad. But I only had enough time to complete seven guns in time for the fight." The mutters swept though the room again. Cooper continued. "We did get some backup later when Magister Tennyson showed up with his team. Of four people." Cooper admitted that last part nearly silently but the admission echoed around the room. Another hand shot into the air. This one belonged to a bug-like alien who bore a distinct resemblance to a giant bipedal cricket. Cooper nodded and pointed at them.

"Yeah?"

"You guys fought the Highbreed with eleven people?" They sounded incredulous. Cooper shrugged.

"Technically ten, one of the people we had was less than trustworthy. He ran off not too far into the fight. And technically only Kevin, Gwen and Jen fought the Highbreed themselves the rest of us were using these guns to take out the DNAlien army." Another impressed murrmer passed through the room. A third hand lifted and Cooper nodded to the alien. This one he recognized as Rook Blonko the upperclassman who'd shown the rest of the Max Force around on their first day at the academy.

"I do not understand. Why did no one attempt to contact the Plumbers for additional assistance?" Cooper ran his hands through his hair.

"We did. Jen was sending the previous Magister in our sector regular updates. He never got back to her. He deputized her team and left. He was…" Cooper floundered. A new voice echoed around the room.

"I believe Jennifer's words describing him were, to quote verbatim, 'a fucking bureaucrat more interested in procedure than actually saving anyone.' She's not wrong." A small figure appeared on the Professor's desk. The class gasped. The Professor scrambled to clean the papers out of the way of Azmuth, the first thinker. The Galvan didn't spare him a glance though.

"You must be Cooper Daniels. I want to speak to you about these guns of yours." That was all the warning they got before Azmuth tapped a device he was carrying and he, Cooper and the information Cooper had brought to the presentation with him vanished in a teleporter beam. The professor rolled multifaceted eyes and let out a breath frosting the papers in their hands.

"The First Thinker of the Galvans everyone. Class dismissed."


	24. Father Figure

**Author's Note: I own nothing. I think Azmuth would think Cooper was alright you know for a human. **

24 Father Figure

Campouts with the Tennyson's now included Pierce, Ethan and Kevin as well, and as most of them ate more food than was normal for teens their age they also included two grills. One for Grandpa Max and his culinary concoctions. The other was for Pierce who was actually a fantastic chief something the others were all grateful for when they discovered that Max was making squid burgers. But all of them grew worried when Max cried out and fell, taking his grill down with him.

"Grandpa!" Jen vaulted over the picnic table and she and Gwen were at his side in an instant, shooting each other worried looks. No one ever brought it up but he was nearing sixty six, and he wasn't exactly a spring chicken anymore. Pierce abandoned his grill and helped the girls guide Max into a chair but after a moment he was fine. But he had no memory of overturning his grill nor the loss of his squid burgers. Both girls insisted he take it easy as they cleared up the mess and Pierce fried up a few more burgers. Ethan filled a glass with water and went to hand it to Max, but he was muttering something eyes vacant.

"Jen?" Ethan called out and the brunette stepped over to them just as Max jerked slightly and went back to normal again.

"What? Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" Jen's frown deepened as she looked over her grandfather.

"It happened again. We should get someone to take a look at you." He shook his head.

"I'm fine. Never felt better." He faltered at the look in every eye. "I probably just need some sleep. If I still feel a little loopy in the morning we'll go see someone ok?" Both girls agreed a bit reluctantly, wishing that he would go now. But all of them were aware of the stubbornness that was Max Tennyson. So they ate their burgers in silence and set up their tents. Max was sleeping in the Rustbucket while the others took the two tents. They'd been on a lookout for further tremors but nothing had happened after the initial earthquake.

The girls disappeared into their tent quickly and Pierce frowned as he sat out on the dirt looking up at the stars. Ethan frowned but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he liked Pierce. He'd seen the way the spiked teen looked at Jen and it made him nervous. Ethan knew he wasn't as good at the weird alien stuff as Pierce and without a gun he wasn't too much help in their regular fights. Pierce had a natural talent he didn't. He sighed and stepped into the tent the boys were sharing. Kevin sighed and sat down next to Pierce. He stayed quiet though. Eventually the other boy spoke.

"Do you think Max is gonna be ok?" Kevin nodded.

"He's the toughest guy I've ever met." It wasn't a yes or no, but it was what Pierce needed. He nodded still looking up.

"I never knew my dad." The admission was quiet. Kevin nodded.

"I don't really remember my old man." He picked at a steel fingernail with a stone one. "He was the Plumber, one of Max's old partners. Mom used to tell me stories about him but he wasn't really around much when I was a kid, off saving the world. Then he died. Sometimes I think I remember how he laughed but I'm not sure if it was even him." Pierce nodded.

"Yeah." They were quiet for another minute. "Hellen and I have the same mom, different dads." Kevin shrugged.

"I thought that might be the case."

"I sort of remember her dad, but he wasn't around for long. It's funny. Whenever I try to picture my dad all I can think of is Max." Kevin grinned.

"I don't think he minds." Pierce grinned clearly placated. He stood and stretched.

"We should hit the sack huh?" Kevin nodded.

Waking up the next morning the teens found the Rustbucket gone then tracking Max to a weird orb where he was trapped with several other people. It quickly grew into an eighty story monster Highbreed made from foliage. Jen pulled herself to her feet from where she'd been thrown as Humungousaur.

"Nothing we do is stopping that thing." Gwen called out. Jen's eyes narrowed.

"We might not be able to stop it but I think I know someone who can. Keep it busy, slow it down as much as you can. I'll be back." She went Jetray and took off at full speed.

"You know letting us in on the plan couldn't hurt!" Ethan called out after her aiming the cannon he'd retrieved from the Rustbucket at the knees of the thing.

There was no time though, Jen landed at Julie's and whistled. Ship leapt into her arms and Julie stuck her head out the back door.

"Jen, thought you were…"

"No time to explain, need Ship, back soon." With that she took off again sending Julie's hair flying around her face.

"Camping." Julie finished before blowing a strand of hair out of her face and closing her door again.

Jen flew with Ship to her house. She opened the windows and seized the green backpack she'd brought home from her trip with Paradox and Azmuth. She pulled it open tossing aside the outfit on the top. Metal clattered as it hit the floor and she let out a triumphant sound as she grabbed a wrist mounted device. She strapped it on next to the Omnitrix and pulled up the coordinates for the Highbreed home-world. She whistled and Ship leapt onto her shoulders. She tapped the device the way Azmuth had shown her. White light flashed and she and Ship vanished.

Reinrassic III was having a lovely day. He'd received some fantastic news just that morning and affairs of the day were flying by. Then the white light of a teleport beam formed in the center of the audience room.

"Were we expecting further delegates today?" His assistant shook her head.

"Not for several more hours Highbreed Supreme." The room tensed but relaxed as the light formed into a familiar figure in a green jacket.

"JenJen Tennyson! It is lovely to see you, though we had not expected this honor." He bowed and every Highbreed in the room followed suit. She smiled a little awkwardly.

"Reiny, it's good to see you too. But this isn't a social visit. I need your help."


	25. Some News

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

25 Some News

Reiny could not risk attempting to stop the failsafe himself. He was the leader of his people. He had to stand back and watch as this played out even as the failsafe collapsed around the heroes.

"JenJen Tennyson!" He cried out.

"Is fine, as is everyone else, thanks." Kevin called out as pink bubbled emerged from the wreckage.

"Not everyone." Jen frowned. " The other Highbreed…"

"Followed orders JenJen Tennyson. There is no greater honor for a Highbreed soldier." Jen frowned. Reiny knelt so they were on the same level. "I swear to you JenJen Tennyson I will put this right. I will scour the records and ensure that no others will have to go through this." Jen nodded.

"Thanks. Come on Ship and I will take you home." He nodded and stood bowing.

"I am pleased I could be of assistance JenJen Tennyson."

"Hang on a minute!" The voice came from the Sargent who'd been leading the small battalion to the defense of the nuclear plant. Jen stepped in front of Reiny. "Who are you people? What was that thing?" Before Max could answer Jen spoke.

"Talk to Lieutenant Steele. Blonde guy, scar through his eye. He has my number." She nodded and Ship turned back into his battleship mode and the Plumbers loaded on with Reiny, leaving the confused military behind to deal with eight confused civilians and the remains of a giant plant monster.

Jen dropped the others off at Kevin's car and the Rustbucket respectively and set back out into space with Reiny. They set a much more reasonable pace this time and it would take them a few hours to reach the Highbreed home-world. They remained in companionable silence for a while, until they entered the Highbreed system.

"I have recently chosen a mate." Reiny stated. Jen grinned.

"Awe! Reiny! That's great!" He nodded.

"We are expecting a young one." Jen turned to him and grinned wide.

"That's fantastic!" She leapt from her seat and wrapped her arms as far around him as they would go. He blinked.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him and her face went bright red.

"Sorry, guess it's a very human thing." She let him go. "It's called a hug, you do it with friends and when you're excited or happy. It's a way humans show affection." Reiny nodded and wrapped an arm around her as well. She grinned again.

"I would ask you to be Protector En Extremis of my offspring." Jen frowned as he released the hug.

"Not sure what that means. I don't think we have that on Earth." Reiny nodded.

"I see, it is an honor on my world. If something were to happen to me and my mate my child would go to you to be raised and protected." Jen nodded.

"Oh like a godparent! I would be honored!" He nodded as they came in for a landing.

When Jen got home Lieutenant Steele was waiting in her living room having tea with her mother who looked a little nervous. He looked very out of place, in his combat gear next to her mother's fine china. Jen grinned.

"I see you got my message." He shook his head.

"I did. Do you know how hard it was explaining to my superiors why the shape shifting superhero knows me by name?" Jen laughed.

"I imagine pretty difficult." He shook his head.

"Until they got a call from your grandfather, he knows my boss so they wrote it off. Mind explaining what happened today?" She sat down in the loveseat.

"You could have just called. You have my number." He rolled his eyes.

"No I don't. I have your grandfathers number. Your cousin insisted he's on medical leave for at least twenty four hours and wouldn't give me anything." Jen snorted into the cookie she'd snagged off the table as her mother covered her own laugh.

"I'm gonna get the brownies out of the oven." Jen grinned as her mother left the room.

"You should come by more often, she doesn't bust out the sweets for everyone." He shook his head taking a sip of his tea.

"She wasn't so keen when I showed up. Seemed to think I was here to arrest you and nearly took my head off with a broom." Jen laughed. "She calmed down when I told her I was just here for a debrief, but that was two hours ago, where were you?"

"Space." She bit into her second cookie as he looked her over with a raised eyebrow. "It's fine. What happened today started because of a misunderstanding. A soldier who didn't know the war was over setting off a failsafe." Steele nodded then frowned setting down his cup gently.

"What war?"

"The one I prevented." He blinked.

"I don't remember this." Jen nodded.

"I know. That's cause I do my job, and do it best under wraps as it were. So if we can keep the top dogs out of my business I'll keep the alien threats under control, you guys do your thing." Steele nodded.

"Like you took care of that Vilgax character." He watched as her whole expression darkened. The cookie in her hand snapped in half.

"Yeah. He shouldn't be back." Steele raised an eyebrow.

"You…" She looked at him and shook his head.

"No, he lost the Conquerors Challenge. According to galactic law he's banished from the planet." Steele sighed.

"And I don't suppose you have a copy of Galactic Law laying around for me to look over." Jen grinned.

"Wait here!" She bounded up the stairs to her room as her mother came back into the room with a plate of fresh brownies. Sandra frowned.

"Everything alright?" Steele shrugged. But before he could answer a crash sounded from Jen's room.

"Fuck!" Steele was on his feet and up the stairs before the plate of brownies could hit the floor. He pulled his sidearm and kicked in her door. She was on the ground, partially buried under an avalanche of medals. She was working her way free. He reached out a hand.

"What is all this?"

"Medals from grateful species who were happy I prevented a war." Sandra shook her head.

"I told you not to leave them piled up in your closet." Jen nodded rubbing bruised legs as she picked her way through the mess back into her closet.

"So you were serious? Why would other species be grateful you prevented a war on Earth?"

"Never said it was just an Earth war. Didn't want to spook you, it was a universal threat, not anymore though. They're cool now. Ah ha!" Before he could ask who they were she pulled a gargantuan book from the closet. "My copy of Galactic Law! Courtesy of Ultimos years ago, I now bequeath it to you, I never actually finished reading it." He stared.

"That's a lot of law." She nodded.

"Yeah I skimmed it over the past few years." She turned to her mother. "I heard a crash did any of the brownies make it?" Sandra laughed.

"I didn't put them all on the plate so yes." Jen cheered and headed back down the stairs. Her mother shook her head following. "You will have to clean your room young lady!" Jen nodded. Steele shook his head.

"This is going to be a long day."


	26. Charming

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

26 Charming

The next few days were blissfully peaceful. So quiet in fact that the four of them decided to go to the actual beach, not Max's private fishing spot but an actual beach. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but seeing Kevin lounging in his ID mask Gwen realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Jen had covered up a bit more too. A one piece in black with green racing stripes. She had a towel over her shoulder to hide the bright pink scar there, a leftover from the shattering of Chromastone that stretched from the ball of her shoulder to her collarbone. Gwen averted her gaze from it and flipped the page on her spell book. It was a resent acquisition. She'd found it sitting on her bed, with a note on the top reading 'With Love From Grandma.' She was hoping it would have a way to fix Kevin. Jen had been trying to get ahold of Azmuth to see if he had any idea how to fix the Osmosian's current condition. He had yet to get back to her.

Ethan was lounging as well but he kept glancing at Jen's scar. It and the one on her wrist were exceedingly difficult to hide. Then of course Kevin popped a kids beach ball and sparked an argument as Jen pulled the one she'd brought with her from her duffle and tossed it to the kid who grinned.

"Thanks lady!" He called out before he ran away with his new ball in hand. The argument that followed was only interrupted when a rock monster emerged from the water.

"Gwen! That thing look familiar to you?" Jen called out and Gwen frowned.

"Can't be!" The fight didn't go to well until Ethan pulled the plasma rifle from Jen's duffle and nailed the thing right in the chest. It started to crumble faster and Jen, as Goop, pulled off of it narrowly missing the swirling pink portal that swallowed the crumbling beast.

"How come you didn't do that earlier?" Ethan asked Gwen as Kevin picked up his busted ID mask. They could all tell that it stung badly when the kid called him a monster. Jen stepped over to Gwen and shook her head at her cousin as Kevin stormed off.

"Let him cool down, nobody likes being called a monster." Gwen nodded sitting back down on her beach towel. Jen pulled her phone from the duffle. "I'll call Pierce for pickup." Gwen had buried herself back into her book. Ethan kicked at the remaining pieces of the rock monster that had been left behind.

"You got any ideas what this thing was?" Jen nodded slightly.

"Maybe." She finished her text and looked up at him. "Back when we were kids we used to tangle with a couple of magic users. Hex and his niece Charmcaster. But we haven't seen her since we landed her in Juvie for setting fire to Salem and switching our bodies." Ethan blinked at her, she laughed slightly. "Yeah, that actually happened. When we say out of body experience we generally mean it."

"That wasn't the last time we saw Charmcaster. The thing with the Forever King and the sub energy?" Jen nodded at her cousin.

"Shit, yeah, I forgot she was there for that. But anyway her Uncle Hex was always a heavier hitter than her. He sort of vanished after that whole thing with the fountain of youth though, huh?" Jen directed her question at her cousin who shrugged.

"That part you got right. But Charmcaster's rock monsters were never this powerful, or big." Jen shrugged.

"It has been a few years." Gwen nodded.

"It's possible." The honk of a truck horn interrupted them and they stuffed their things into the duffle and left the beach unaware of the bright pink eyes watching them from afar.

Gwen and Jen were sitting on Gwen's front lawn looking over a few of her spell books.

"Any word back from Azmuth?" Gwen asked not looking up. Jen shrugged rolling her eyes.

"He keeps bouncing me to his secretary, or the Galvan equivalent anyway. 'Low priority' and all that. How about this one?" Jen pointed to one of the spells in the book in front of her. Gwen looked over her shoulder.

"No, that's a glamor, like an ID mask, just coving the problem not actually fixing it." Jen clicked her tongue as Kevin's car pulled up into the driveway. Gwen pinged that something was wrong the minute Kevin opened his mouth and spoke. His tone was robotic and the emotion he normally spoke with was gone. When she refused to go with him to the Planetarium he grabbed her arm. When Jen got between them he smacked her across the yard, sending her flying into the trash bins. He released Gwen and turned to Jen his arm morphing into a blade, the other a stone club. Jen was on her feet in a moment spinning the dial on the Omnitrix.

"You wanna pick a fight with me again? This never ends well for you!" Kevin didn't stop, didn't even respond with a quip of his own. Jen slapped the dial of the Omnitrix down and green lights flashed, in a moment the sparkling form of Diamondhead stood before Kevin.

"Was going for Humungousaur but I can work with this." Their fight was brief but tore up the road in front of Gwen's house, leaving Kevin encased in Taydenite from the neck down, but it was cracking quickly. So of course that was the moment the Omnitrix decided to time out. Kevin burst free and lunged at Jen both hands wrapping around her neck and squeezing tight. She choked both hands scrambling at the hands around her throat. Gwen cried out in rage and smacked him in the side of the head with a bolt of mana it didn't seem to phase him but the necklace he was wearing glowed.

"Get the pendant off him!" Jen let out a strangled noise in response but grabbed the necklace with both hands and yanked down hard, the chain strained and snapped. Kevin staggered, his grip loosening. Jen gasped, taking in a lungfull of air and coughing as Kevin released her entirely and she collapsed to her knees coughing hard. Gwen took her shot, pinning Kevin to the tree in her front yard with a wide band of mana. He blinked sluggishly before he seemed to take in what was happening around him.

"Why am I pinned to a tree?"

"Couldn't be because you tried to kill my cousin, again!" Gwen bit out helping Jen to her feet and gently cupping her chin to assess the damage done to the brunette's throat. She ran a hand over it, muttering an incantation as the already bruising skin healed.

"Thanks." She croaked as Kevin stared.

"Shit. I didn't… I don't." Jen shook her head, holding up the necklace in her hand.

"Wasn't you, we know. Mind telling us who it was?"

The fight at the planetarium definitely did not go well. Gwen had vanished inside and judging by the bright pink flashing lights and the screaming things hadn't gone well.

"I hate fighting magic!" Jen grumbled as she pulled herself to her feet and took off into the planetarium. Charmcaster had taken her rock monsters and left. Finding her cousin on the floor under a bright moon made Jen's heart stop for a moment then the redhead groaned and sat up.

"The fight that ensued between Gwen and Kevin with the latter accusing her of not even trying to cure him made Jen bristle. The only thing that stopped the brunette decking him was Gwen catching her hand.

"You wanna pick a fight with me Tennyson?"

"Maybe I do Levin! We both know how that would end and it would not go well for you." Kevin snarled, Gwen stepped between them.

"Enough! We are not having this fight right now! We need to get my powers back, come on I have a plan." She took Jen's hand and began to drag her out of the room. Kevin though made no move to follow. Gwen paused at the door.

"Are you coming?" The hesitation in her voice made Jen want to turn around and hurt Kevin for putting doubt in her cousin. Only he hand still holding hers kept her where she was. Kevin paused then shook his head.

"Not this time." He turned and left through the other exit and Gwen turned away from him.

"I need something to eat." She grumbled and they made their way to the nearest Burger Shack. Jen grabbed their food and began to look for an empty picnic table but Gwen shook her head, grabbed her cousin's shoulder and steered her, food and all to the recently reopened Mr. Smoothie. Once they were there the redhead ordered the first round. By round three Gwen had given up, tapping out with a bad case of brain freeze but Jen was still going strong.

"I'll never understand where you put all that smoothie." Gwen frowned as Jen drained her cup.

"Being me takes a lot of energy." The bright pink lights flashed.

"I hope you enjoyed your smoothies. They'll be your last!" Jen rolled her eyes but when Charmcaster brought the giant smoothie from the billboard to life she giggled.

"Oh please give me the right one this time!" She begged the Omnitrix as she spun the dial. Her request was rewarded with Upchuck and she cheered.

"Yes! I have dibs on the smoothie!" This was going to be the tastiest fight she'd ever be through. Aiming a mouthful of not yet explosive smoothie at Kevin when he showed up from his fight with the car Charmcaster had enchanted was just icing on the cake.

She offered him advice on how to wash off the regurgitated smoothie and went with him to help. Gwen came too but once Kevin was out past the breakers rinsing his Taydenite hair she left. He came swimming back to shore not too long after that.

"Thanks for the tip." Kevin said shaking the water off of himself. She nodded picking at a hangnail.

"Most efficient way to get clean. I'm involved in a lot of spills." Kevin nodded as she stood.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked looking around.

"Went home." She turned as though to follow suit but pivoted last minute on her heel bringing her fist up into Kevin's stone jaw. He hadn't seen it coming and the hit sent him sprawling even as Jen swore and began snapping her broken fingers back into place.

"What the fuck Tennyson!" She finished snapping her last knuckle back into its original position.

" 'Why haven't you done anything to cure me then?' What a pile of bullshit! Why do you think she spends every spare second she's got with her nose stuck in a book? She's been searching for a cure since the accident. I've been trying to get Azmuth to help since the accident. We care about you damn it! Though at the moment I'm having problems remembering why." She shook her hand out, broken fingers purpling as Kevin pulled himself to his feet.

"Next time you break my cousin's heart like that, I break your face, not my fingers." He nodded.

"Why didn't you transform?" He asked as he rubbed his jaw. She shrugged.

"Sometimes I get more satisfaction doing it myself. It's good to know even with a stone face I can still knock you on your ass." She grinned, seemingly mollified.


	27. Nightmare

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

27 Nightmare

Gwen found her cousin the next morning, sulking in her room an ice pack balanced on her broken fingers.

"I hear you tried to break Kevin's jaw." Jen shrugged.

"He deserved it, you're too nice to do it." Gwen laughed.

"Not too nice, too controlled." Jen nodded as Gwen pulled a premixed Tupperware of the same concoction she's used to fix Jen's broken nose out of her purse.

"He apologized." Gwen said focusing on Jen's swollen fingers as they vanished into the foul smelling goo.

"Good."

"I told him I'd think about it." Jen nodded. They fell silent again as Gwen chanted over Jen's busted fingers the mixture drying and flaking off rapidly. Jen sighed as the throbbing pain receded.

"Fair." The silence fell again as Jen scraped the remaining mixture off her fingers and into her trash can.

"I'll forgive him." Gwen decided. "He's stressed, stuck as something he's not. We both know what that's like." Jen nodded then yawned. "Tired?" Gwen asked, Jen nodded.

"Didn't sleep well last night." It was true she'd had nightmares for a few nights now. Gwen nodded.

"Take a nap. I'll bug you if there's a big threat." Jen nodded and flopped backwards onto her bed. Gwen headed downstairs to do some research. Her aunt Sandra was downstairs tuning her acoustic guitar.

"Oh hello! How's life Gwen?" Gwen smiled sitting on the couch next to her.

"Alright Auntie Sandra. You? Haven't seen you with the guitar in a while." Sandra nodded.

"Thought since I have some spare time on my hands I'd see if my old band wanted to get back together. We're meeting up tonight!" Gwen grinned. Her aunt Sandra was a member of a folk band. They mostly did covers from other bands but they had one song to their name though it had never gained a big following. Sandra used to play it for Jen as a lullaby. I was a sad song but a lovely little melody. Gwen settled down and pulled her spell book out of her purse.

A few hours later she frowned, glancing up at the stairs leading to Jen's room. She thought she heard a scuffle. But all was quiet save for the strumming from the guitar. Then she heard a thump and a blood curdling scream. She was up the stairs in a second.

Jen's dream started pleasantly enough. They were at Max's fishing spot, just her, Ethan, Gwen and Kevin. Except Kevin wasn't mutated anymore. At least not at first. Then green lightning spiked from the Watch, enveloping the Osmosian with a scream. Gwen shot to her feet screaming as Kevin appeared again solid unmoving stone as though a lifeless statue. Gwen kept screaming, her voice distorting as her skin bubbled and the Anodite within burst forth, howling in rage. Ethan ran not even pausing to look back as Gwen attacked. Jen screamed as bright purple eyes seemed to bore into her soul as she was dragged across the suddenly jagged ground. Wait, in their natural forms Anodites had blank white eyes not purple ones. Jen tried to twist in the grip of the mana as a spine tinglingly familiar voice cackled around her.

Cracks split into Gwen's now deep purple face. Jen screamed writhing away from her cousin. She jerked upright fighting with the blankets tangled over her head. She jumped as the door to her room crashed open.

"Jen?" She scrambled back and the blanket finally fell off her head. She bumped her head on her bed frame as she spotted her cousin in the doorway. She panted in fear trying to catch her breath as Gwen stepped slowly up to her.

"Jen? You ok?" Jen nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a nightmare." She gasped out. Gwen raised an eyebrow. Jen nodded. "I'm fine, just need a minute." Gwen nodded and let her cousin breathe and get to her feet on her own. The redhead pulled her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed and answered the call.

"Hey Grandpa! Everything ok?"

"For the most part, got a mission for the three of you, if you're feeling up for it. Nothing too big." Gwen glanced at her cousin and nodded.

"Sounds good. Wait three?"

"Viktor's got Ethan helping him out in the lab for the next few days." Gwen nodded.

"Ok cool! What's the mission?"

"An old friend of mine called me about an alien popping up at his mini golf course, nothing too dangerous."

"Sounds good, we'll be there."

"Thank you. He'll let you in when you get there. You may have to play a few holes to lure it out."

"We'll see what we can do. Love you!"

"Love you too." Jen had slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. Gwen stepped over to the mostly closed door. She tapped the doorframe.

"You sure you're ok?" A splash from the sink met her hears. Jen shut off the water and pulled the door open nodding.

"I'm fine. I swear. What did Grandpa Max want?"

"We've got a mission. I'll text Kevin the details." Jen nodded and toweled off her face.

They met Kevin at the mini golf course and for a few hours they played hoping to lure the alien out. It was blissfully peaceful, like they were regular teens having a fun Friday afternoon like real people.

Kevin and Gwen talked, Kevin had brought yellow roses to further apologize for his misadventure with Charmcaster. He'd also brought a finger splint for Jen, though she didn't need it. It was sweet that he'd thought of it. Even their fight with the acid spitting mole rat alien was almost enjoyable. The comet that crashed into the parking lot was less so though.

Finding a beaten bruised Vilgax in the crater left behind by the comet had Jen reaching for the Omnitrix, ready to finish this once and for all. She was sick of him coming around and threatening her and her family.

"Jen Tennyson." For once it didn't sound like a threat coming from him. More of a plea which was the only thing that kept her from attacking. "I need your help." Jen stared at him from the rim of the crater.


	28. Freaked Out

**Author's Note: Yep Ghostfreak episode! I own nothing.**

28 Freaked Out

This was maybe the most surreal moment of Jen's life, and considering everything she'd been though in fifteen short years that was saying quite a bit. But ordering food for her arch nemesis well, it was weird and getting him the kids meal felt oddly like revenge for all the times he'd called her a mere child. She set the box down in front of him. He frowned.

"Burger. Shack." It sort of sounded like a question but since she'd never had a real conversation with him before it was hard to tell.

"I got you the kid's meal, so don't let them know you're over seven." She sat down at the table opposite him her back to Gwen and Kevin. She was watching Vilgax like a hawk. Kevin snorted slightly into his burger. Gwen elbowed him.

"What?" He asked his mouth still full. Gwen glared.

"This isn't funny. Come on, her big bad worst enemy shows up and wants what?" He was being sarcastic but Vilgax didn't seem to catch it.

"I need your help." Gwen glared but Jen remained silent.

"You shouldn't even be here. You were banished from our planet." Gwen practically snarled. Kevin grew slightly more serious.

"What makes you think she'll help you Squidface?" Kevin asked as he balled up the wrapper from his burger and tossed it into the garbage can.

"One word." He stared leaning forward slightly.

"What's that?" Gwen asked sounding nearly ready to leap into battle.

"Ghostfreak." All three of them froze. Vilgax smirked slightly, Jen leaned forward.

"What about her?" Jen's voice had gone very serious, all joking air had vanished. Vilgax outlined what the escaped Omnitrix transformation had done to his world. The team was quiet for a moment after he finished speaking. Jen took a deep breath.

"We'll help." Gwen spluttered, Kevin frowned. Jen glanced at them, never fully taking her eyes off Vilgax. "If he's telling the truth then this is my problem to fix. Ghostfreak was one of the original ten. She's my responsibility."

"And if he's lying?" Kevin asked. Jen's lip quirked up.

"Then I take him again. And this time I make sure he can't get back up." Her threat came through loud and clear but Vilgax must have been serious because he didn't even threaten her back. Jen texted Julie to send Ship to them, not to come with him. A few minutes later and empty moped rolled up to them and Ship transformed back into his normal bloblike form. He leapt into Jen's arms and happily beeped. He peeked over her shoulder and hissed at Vilgax.

"I know Ship. I don't like him either but we're not doing this for him." She scratched him under his chin for a moment before Vilgax grew impatient.

"What is the significance of the miniscule Galvanic Mechamorph? We must hurry if we are to save my people." Ship beeped at Jen. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Ship. You're very important! Battleship mode please." Ship chirped and leapt from her arms, transforming midair, forming into the large ship. "Don't diss my friend's dog." Jen demanded. She gestured the other's onboard. The trip to Vilgaxia, a three hour flight at lightspeed, was silent. Kevin flew the ship. Gwen kept her nose in her book, occasionally looking upto glare at Vilgax. Jen never broke eye contact with him. Gwen was sort of impressed honestly she rarely got to see her cousin in full hero mode outside a fight. But she didn't really like it. It drove all the laughter from her cousin's eyes.

Vilgaxia looked like it had been a lovely place, at some point. Now though it was covered in webs and patrols of Ghostfreaks. They slipped by one such patrol and were safely hidden away when the wailing started. Vilgax tensed, he was practically shaking.

"What is that?" Kevin asked covering his ears.

"A child crying." He burst through the wall and gave chase after the patrol.

"I told you he can't be trusted!" Gwen quipped but Jen was already moving, running out of the hole spinning the Omnitrix and transforming as she went. Vilgax hadn't been lying. A small child, a girl by the placement of the tentacles, was sobbing on the ground scrambling away from the advancing Ghostfreaks. Vilgax was fighting off most of the swarm.

"Save the girl!" Vilgax demanded but Jen was already there, shooting fire out of her hands, lighting up the webs above the girl. The bright light drove off the Ghostfreaks. The one closest to the flames hissed and melted leaving behind an unconscious male of Vilgax's species. Jen blinked then shouted.

"Gwen light us up! Bright as you can!" Gwen began to chant. A large bright orb appeared from her hands and the Ghostfreaks shrieked and fell one by one. When the light dimmed again there were groaning Chimera Sui Generis's. Jen grinned as the child stood and ran. But instead of the usual hero reaction the young girl ran to Vilgax.

"Lord Vilgax! Thank you!" Gwen lifted an eyebrow as Vilgax knelt in front of the girl.

"You are unhurt?" She nodded. He smiled. "Good, go hide little one." She hugged his leg nodded and ran off. The figures on the ground seemed to be sleeping, none were dead. Jen stepped around one.

"Looks like Ghostfreak's old weakness still applies." Vilgax raised what passed for his eyebrow. "Sunlight. Ever since she escaped the Omnitrix she can't stand light, in most forms but sunlight works best. Think we can work with that?" Gwen nodded.

"We just need to get close." Jen nodded.

"Good I have a plan. We just need to get in close. Can you make that happen?" She asked Vilgax.

"There is a back way into my palace. Follow me." The three of them stepped into line behind him, Jen in the lead. Kevin stepped up next to her while Gwen kept an eye out for more patrols.

"How'd you know he was telling the truth about the kid?" Jen shrugged.

"Why lie? This is his planet. Our rules no longer apply. He's not a conqueror here. To his people he's a hero. Admit it I'd do the same thing in his place on Earth." That shut Kevin up as they made their way through deserted city streets.


	29. Botched

**Author's Note: This chapter is likely going to get dark pretty fast. I own nothing, you have been warned. **

29 Botched

The plan had been a good one. Sneak into the throne room and use bright light to destroy Ghostfreak again, like they had a few times before. It wasn't a permanent solution but it would save the people currently under her power and maybe they could work out a way to destroy the ectonurite for good after that. It had been a solid plan. But they hadn't accounted for the sentry hiding in the walls. Jen was thrown into the throne room as the others fought the crowds of Ghostfreaks. Before she could even touch the Omnitrix both her arms were pinned. A hissing laugh echoed around the room.

"After all these years we finally meet again." Jen struggled as she was dragged up into the air and the familiar face of one of her more frequent nightmares. The smile was still upside down and she struggled again as a spindly, claw-like hand reached out for her. She screamed as it sunk into her skin and she felt another presence in her mind. "It's been too long since I was whole!"

Gwen heard the scream just as she finished her incantation and the light burst from her hands. The Ghostfreaks around them shrieked and fell just like the ones in the street had. Vilgax ran into the throne room. Jen was on the floor gasping for air. Kevin and Gwen skidded into the room and raced up to Jen.

"Jen?"

"Are you ok?"

"Never better." Jen said but her voice wasn't the same. It was hissing and the Omnitrix was beeping and flashing. Green lights bloomed and Jen transformed. Gwen screamed as her cousin's head rotated a full one hundred and eighty degrees on her neck, until it sat upside down and stretched into Ghostfreaks. Kevin leapt back as Ghostfreak laughed loudly as the sigil on her chest vanished under the purple of the ectonurite.

"Oh to be whole once again! It has been far too long." She laughed again. "Vilgax, lovely to see you again, do you like what I've done with the place?" Vilgax snarled. Kevin spoke.

"Jen? Snap out of it!" Ghostfreak laughed again.

"Jen's not here right now." The hissing laugher echoed around the throne room as Ghostfreak attacked.

Jen was alone in the dark. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there but she was alone and no one was coming for her, not this time. She was alone and she couldn't think straight, all she could feel was fear, paralyzing and awful and all consuming. She couldn't even cry she was too scared. Laughter echoed around her.

"The little hero, helpless and trapped, just how you left me all those years." The laughter grew louder. "Now I will destroy everything you love, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Gwen went flying across the room and Kevin lunged at Ghostfreak. The ectonurite went intangible, then she dropped the ceiling on him. Neither got back up. Ghostfreak smiled.

"Now that the small fry are taken care of." She turned to Vilgax and just dodged the swing of his sword. "Now, now, that was a bit unnecessary. I thought you and I got along well, after all I may have kept rotting in that prison dear Jennifer left me in if it wasn't for you." Ghostfreak laughed as Gwen glared, popping her shoulder back into place.

"So that's how you knew what was happening with her!" Vilgax growled.

"And you returned my kindness by invading my world!"

"Kindness! You are incapable of kindness, you freed me to learn how to destroy the one piece I needed to become whole again." She laughed. "But you need not worry about that. Soon you will be a part of me as well! With Jennifer Tennyson and you both under my control I will be unstoppable!" Her cackling echoed around the throne room as Vilgax attacked.

In the end it was a close thing. Vilgax shattered his own throne, the light from the reaction of the metal of his sword with the jewels set Ghostfreak reeling just enough for the Omnitrix symbol to reappear. Ghostfreak shrieked and scrambled to hold back her own hand which seemed to be moving on its own.

"Tennyson!" She screamed as she slapped the Omnitrix and green lights flashed again. Jen stood in the throne room shaking from head to foot. Kevin and Gwen had pulled themselves back to their feet.

"You back with us?" Kevin asked trying to keep his tone light. He wasn't sure he succeeded. It was tough knowing how easily she could take them down if she lost control. She nodded.

"I think so yeah." Jen brushed her jacket off. "To clarify, that was never the plan." She glanced down at the Omnitrix. "But it seems to have worked out for the best, at least if the cheering isn't just in my head." Gwen frowned, worried her cousin might be hearing things, it wouldn't be the first time when dealing with Ghostfreak but then she heard it too. Cheering from outside Vilgax's palace. Vilgax stepped out onto the veranda overlooking the main square of the city. It looked like it had worked. His people were celebrating their newly rediscovered freedom.

"Look who's Mr. Popular." Jen leaned in the doorway, just out of sight from below.

"I will not accept credit for your actions." Jen shrugged.

"In this case, I don't really mind. What happens on Vilgaxia stays on Vilgaxia." Vilgax nodded.

"This changes nothing between us, next time I see you, I will kill you." Jen waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before." She turned away and stepped back into the room with Gwen and Kevin. Ship had reappeared too and was currently showing off a new form to a perplexed Kevin who was trying to get him to stop shooting toast at him. Jen laughed. "Did you learn a new trick?" She asked and ship beeped shooting a few pieces of oddly colored toast at her too. "Good boy! Now let's go show Julie!" Ship beeped and leapt into the air, turning into his battleship form. They left, just like that, slipping out the back while the people of the world were distracted by their leader. No one noticed them leaving. Jen took the controls this time while Gwen worked on healing herself and Kevin.

"That's not the way to Earth." Kevin stated. Jen nodded.

"I know, we're not heading to Earth. Well we will be, just not directly." Gwen frowned.

"Where are we heading?"

"Galvan Prime." Gwen frowned. Jen's knuckles were white on the controls.

"Are you ok?"

"No. But I know who can fix it." The stars sped past them even faster.


	30. Banished

**Author's Note: I own nothing. We're gonna see a few faces we haven't seen for a bit in this one. **

30 Banished

Their landing on Galvan Prime was smoother than Kevin expected. Jen had codes that let them breeze past the security systems and land in the city itself. Ship beeped, slightly unhappy that they weren't back on earth with Julie.

"It's ok buddy, I just have something I need to take care of here." Ship beeped and leapt onto Gwen's shoulders. "Come on it's this way." Jen led them into the largest structure, it was quite impressive and they were met at what could only be called a reception desk by a Galvan who looked them over critically.

"Do you have an appointment?" The small amphibian asked in a near condescending tone. Jen rolled her eyes.

"I need to see Azmuth." Jen stated.

"Do you have an appointment?" The Galvan asked again. Jen took a deep breath.

"Tell him that if he doesn't see me, I'll let Ghostfreak back out and let her do what she wants." The Galvan's eyes went wide and he tapped on the keypad in front of him.

"Go on through." Jen nodded and gestured the others through. The Galvan at the front desk looked like he was about to argue but shook his head. Jen heard him mutter as they went past. "Pick your battles Serth, pick your battles." He went back to his work as they walked through the door. They entered the lab and Azmuth barely looked up from his workbench.

"Ah Jennifer, to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Ghostfreak." That made him look up.

"What happened?"

"She escaped. I've got her back in the Omnitrix but I can feel her in my head and I need help." Azmuth nodded and took a remote off of the shelf. He pressed a button on it and a large structure rose from the center of the floor. It looked like a large tube with a satellite dish on the top. It opened and Jen nodded. She stepped into the device and it closed behind her. The glass clouded green and Jen disappeared. Gwen frowned.

"What is that thing?"

"This is the Genesis Cradle." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"How does this help?" Azmuth rolled his eyes.

"When the cradle is active Jen is in cryostasis. Which means that none of her transformations can become active unless programmed. It will stop Ghostfreak from taking over, for a time anyway. I should be able to remove Zs'Skayr's consciousness from the Omnitrix. But I will need some outside assistance." Azmuth began to key in a few things on a pad on the outside of the Cradle.

"Who's Zs'Skayr?" Kevin asked.

"What can we do to help?" Gwen asked. Azmuth kept working as he spoke to them.

"I need a trained Anodite. A full fledged energy being would be able to find one stream of conchiousness inside another and remove the invasive presence, without removing the DNA from the Omnitrix." Gwen perked up.

"Maybe I could…"

"I said fully trained. You're years off of being experienced enough to do this."

"Then it's a good thing I happened to be passing through." A new voice rang through the room and in a flash of pink an Anodite formed in the room. She smiled at Gwen and flew up to her.

"You look well Gwen." Gwen smiled.

"Were you looking in on us Grandma Verdona?" The Anodite smiled.

"Well I did promise I'd look in on your progress!" That wasn't the whole reason. She'd been keeping an eye on her grandchildren, from afar. Keeping an eye on their lifeforces. Jen's had flickered mere hours ago. Fear and pain and sorrow, then it was briefly overridden by the scummy purple film of an ectonurite. Verdona was not a fan of the ghostly beings. She looked over the device currently holding one of her granddaughters. It was a clever device, as all of Azmuth's devices were. It held the occupant in a deep cryo stasis, but allowed for the device affixed to her wrist to be worked on and activated remotely. It could probably do much more, if the rumors of the twenty four planets the three had saved after the Highbreed had devastated them. She nodded.

"I'll be just a moment!" She dove through the glass of the device and into Jen's mind. Gwen blinked.

"Ok, didn't know we could do that." Azmuth nodded.

"That's why you can't help her right now. Now don't touch anything. I'm going back to my work, and kindly keep your mechamorph off my experiments." Gwen nodded and Kevin pulled up a few chairs as he yawned. Azmuth glanced at him but returned to what he'd been working on. The cradle beeped and Azmuth glanced at the readout. "Interesting." But he refused to elaborate.

The inside of Jen's mind was calm, Verdona smiled as she recognized Max's secret fishing spot. She watched from behind their tree as Jen laughed with the other members of her little team. She hadn't met the boy at Jen's side before but they were holding hands. She shook her head.

'I preferred Albrasix, but…' Verdona thought but then the scene took a turn for the worst, green lightning crackled around Kevin and left him a lifeless statue, Gwen transformed into her full Anodite form and attacked her cousin as the boy ran. Verdona frowned and stepped forward catching Gwen's mana with ease. It wasn't really Gwen of course, she wasn't quite skilled enough to get into someone's head like this. The false Gwen screamed as Jen scrambled to her feet.

"Grandma Verdona?" She smiled at her granddaughter.

"Of course dear. I'll be with you in just a moment." She turned back to the being squirming in her grip. "Now you, Zs'Skyar, you're not welcome here anymore. Never really have been." She raised her free hand and drew several runes in the air. The ectonurite screamed as a portal formed inside it, causing it to collapse in on itself. Jen blinked.

"How… What… Where did you send her?" Her voice was shaking.

"Somewhere she won't be able to escape from." Verdona turned to her granddaughter and sat mid air. "Now, we should talk." Jen blinked at her.

"I'm so confused. I thought I was at Azmuth's lab."

"Oh you are. Inside the Genesis Cradle I think he called it. We're inside your head. I happened to be looking in on you and Gwen when that horrid monster possessed you. I followed you to Galvan Prime to see if there was anything I could do and look at that, there was." She smiled as Jen sat down on a rock.

"But does that mean I won't have Ghostfreak anymore?" Verdona shook her head.

"No darling. The DNA is still in your little Omnitrix. But I stripped Zs'Skayr's consciousness from it. She can't hurt you anymore, not from where she is." Jen nodded and scrubbed at her face. She stood from her rock and hugged her grandmother. Verdona smiled and hugged her back.

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel." Verdona nodded.

"Of course I do Jennifer, I'm in your head. But that's not the point, we should talk about what just happened." She gestured around at the leftovers from Jen's nightmare. Only Kevin was left behind, still a solid statue. Jen closed her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Verdona shook her head.

"I suppose not. But Max always found it helpful. It would just be between us, we are alone in your head after all." Jen sat back down on her rock.

"Not sure what you want me to say. Ghostfreak was using my friends to scare me." Verdona shook her head.

"She was using Gwen certainly, but she's done that before hasn't she?" Images skipped through the water of the small cove like ripples from a stone. A much younger Gwen with bright purple eyes and black cracks in her face like broken porcelain standing on the edge of a tall building. Jen shuddered. "Gwen's so much more powerful now, I doubt an ectonurite could even touch her. She has too much mana, it burns them like sunlight in quantities like the one's Anodites have." Jen scrubbed her face.

"You're sure?" She sounded so young. Verdona nodded.

"I'm sure, now about Kevin?" Jen glanced at the statue.

"It's my fault, his initial mutation, this new one. It's all because of the Omnitrix." Verdona shook her head as she watched the memories of Jen's first meeting with Kevin play out on the water. A snot nosed little runaway already far too overcharged for an Osmosian his age.

"He'd had a power problem long before you came along. You and your cousin are two of the most powerful beings on earth and at that time your cousin's spark hadn't fully awoken. You gave him power he couldn't find anywhere else, an already twisted Osmosian wouldn't have been able to resist. And this latest mutation." She paused as she watched the memory. "You can in no way blame yourself for! An assassin tries to kill you, nearly succeeds and your single concern is your friend. You really are Max's grandchild." Jen laughed. Verdona tilted her chin up gently with a hand.

"You are bound and determined to fix this, and I admire that. But you can't hold the blame of worlds on your shoulders. You're a child, and I don't mean that in the sense that you aren't old enough, I mean you shouldn't have to be in the position you are in. Let others help you from time to time. It'll make you feel better." Jen laughed again and scrubbed her face. Verdona looked off into the distance.

"Now the boy."

"Ethan?" Jen looked around, disappointed that he hadn't reappeared. She sighed and looked down at her hands, her eyes wandering to the Watch, on her wrist even here in her mind. "Sometimes I think I might be a bit too much for him." Verdona scoffed.

"If he can't handle the spectacular being that is my granddaughter then he isn't worth your time." Jen smiled at Verdona.

"Thanks Grandma." She hugged the young human.

"I'll see you outside." She said and swooped out of Jen's mind with ease.


	31. Return Trip

**Author's Note: I own nothing. I like Grandma Verdona. **

31 Return Trip

Gwen held her breath as the Cradle opened and Jen stumbled forth. Verdona was right there waiting for her. She smiled and hugged her tight again.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled.

"Much better." Azmuth cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes quite good." He hopped onto Jen's wrist and spun the dial on the Omnitrix a few times. "Hm. The ectonurite DNA is intact. And it looks like your grandmother left you a bit of a surprise." Jen glanced down at the Watch and her mouth dropped open.

"No way! Really!" Verdona shrugged.

"It won't put you on equal footing since yours is temporary but the universe could do with a few more beings like you and your cousin." Jen glanced at Azmuth with pleading eyes as Gwen and Kevin glanced at each other confused.

"Fine." The Galvan conceded. "Just try not to break anything." He hopped off her wrist and she slapped down the dial on the Omnitrix. Green lights flared and didn't quite die down like normal. Instead they coalesced into a bright green bob around a greenish black face with bright white eyes. The Omnitrix symbol glowed in the center of a greenish black chest as Jen giggled loudly and flew around the room trailed by green mana. Gwen stared. Verdona shrugged.

"One of my Earth grandchildren had to have the full form and you refused." Jen crowed with excitement as she floated near the ceiling.

"This feels fantastic! I can see so many colors! Why is everyone pink? Except me! Oh I like being green! Does this make me weird, how do I get down!" Gwen burst out laughing.

"This is the one form she's lousy at!"

"Am not! I'm just not used to her yet!" Verdona laughed and took Jen's hand guiding her back to the floor. Her feet still refused to meet it though.

"She's a novice Gwen, be nice. If you could fly you'd have gotten stuck the first few times too. She needs training. But since I know she won't say yes to coming to Anodyne either you'll have to show her the basics." Gwen nodded as Jen hit the Omnitrix symbol and reformed into herself. She ran a hand through her pixie cut and frowned.

"Why is my hair so much longer as an Anodite?" Grandma Verdona shook her head.

"It's not really important, but a green Anodite is something even I've never seen." She glanced at Azmuth.

"It's likely due to the form being only accessible through the Omnitrix. Which as I've been told has a green aura of its own and has passed that to Jen." Jen nodded.

"Makes sense. We should head home, we didn't exactly tell anyone we were leaving." Verdona smiled.

"Oh that's easy enough!" She snapped her fingers and they landed in the Hole right in front of the computers. Pierce and Ethan jumped but Max didn't seem phased. He smiled.

"Good to see you all in one piece. Next time call." He turned to Verdona as Peirce and Ethan began to ask questions. "It's good to see you."

"It's lovely to see you too Max. You haven't changed." He shook his head.

"Kind of you to say but we both know it's not true." She shook her head and tapped him on the chest.

"Not in here Max, never in here." Jen ushered the other teens out of the base to let Verdona and Max have a few moments alone together. Ethan took her hand.

"What happened?"

"A lot. But we should meet up with Julie too, I have to get Ship back to her. How long were we gone?" Pierce counted on his fingers.

"Day and a half?" He said it like a question. "Max called us in about twelve hours ago." Ethan nodded.

"You had us worried. The mole thing at the golf course was taken care of but there was a giant crater in the parking lot!" Jen nodded.

"Yeah we know. We'll tell the story when we get to Julie's." Ship beeped happily and formed the Vespa under Jen taking off as she laughed loudly. Ethan managed to hop on the back as the others raced to Kevin's car which was parked in its usual spot at the garage.

A week passed and suddenly it was time to prepare to go back to school for those that still went anyway. Pierce hadn't been in years, neither had Kevin. Ethan was transferring to Jen's school. Gwen was up to her neck in school work and research about curing Kevin. She'd taught Jen a few basic spells but much to her disappointment she couldn't use any of the Anodite powers outside of the form. But she shouldn't have to use it too often. Gwen had also given her Charmcaster's old spellbook, it was easy to keep on her and even easier for her to summon since she was familiar with it and had been for years. Gwen had been using it for years and knew most of the spells in it by heart.

Jen and Julie were dragged out to shop for new school clothes by their parents while Ethan and Gwen caught up on their reading. Jen was notorious for waiting until the last minute to do her reading, and it wasn't as though she could claim that she'd been spending the summer saving the universe, even though it was true. Kevin and Pierce were left to see to most of the Plumber business. But it wasn't such a bad thing, at least not if you asked Kevin. He'd been tracking some interesting signs through town since they returned from Galvan Prime. Jen had quietly complained that Grandma Verdona had teleported them away before she could bother Azmuth about curing Kevin but he'd waved her off. Stopping her from going homicidal had been priority at that moment. But he was back to wearing his ID mask almost everywhere. But the odd signs kept popping up, weird energy drains at the local power stations. Whole factories going dark for nearly ten minutes at a time. There were a few break ins here and there, oddly enough including a bookstore. It was a small place Gwen frequented but they'd only taken a book from the rare books collection, nothing from the register. Kevin had an idea who this might be and he wanted to take out some aggression on him if it was who he thought it was, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't like the idea of Gwen facing up against the energy vampire anymore anyway. He told the girls he was heading out on patrol as he drove his car towards the old theatrical warehouse he'd narrowed down Darkstar's hiding place to.


	32. Ripple Effect

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

32 Ripple Effect

Kevin didn't respond to their messages the next day. Gwen wasn't too worried, Kevin could handle himself. So they took Pierce as their fourth team member to track down the Forever Knights. They were too late to catch them but they did find a few clues that might lead to their next target. As night fell the team shared a smoothie at their regular spot when Jen started feeling a little off. She shook herself, it was probably nothing. Then as she stood to get her next smoothie her legs gave way and she collapsed. Everything hurt and there was no cause. She cried out as the pain intensified for a moment. Then everything went back to normal. She blinked. Gwen Ethan and Pierce were all gathered around her.

"What happened?" Jen shook her head.

"I have no idea." Pierce helped her to her feet.

"That wasn't normal even for you. We need to get you to medical. Come on." Ethan took her other arm and they helped her into Pierces truck. He took her back to the Hole and they made their way down to the small medical bay. There were getting to be more and more people in these areas. The construction of a main Plumber base on Earth was well underway, but so as not to disturb the current setup and possibly hinder their efforts the main Plumbers stationed on Earth the majority of the base was being built elsewhere under Bellwood. But the medical facility was up and running. The doctors looked her over but could find nothing wrong with her.

"I'm telling you I feel fine, whatever it is it's gone." The doctor nodded.

"So it seems, but we'd like to keep you overnight for observation, since it occurred out of nowhere. Just in case it happens again." Jen nodded to the Apollonite who was running the med bay.

"Fine." She pouted as the doctor turned back to his data pad.

"Rest, just for the night. Your file does say you don't like to rest so we're breaking protocol a little and letting your friends in to see you but only one can stay the night." Jen perked up as Gwen and Ethan entered the room.

"Pierce is filling out an incident report with Grandpa Max." Gwen explained. Jen frowned.

"Still no word from Kevin?" Gwen shook her head.

"Not yet. But he's a big guy he can take care of himself." Jen nodded, it was still odd that they couldn't get ahold of him. He usually kept his badge on. Jen shook her head.

"If he's not responding tomorrow then we'll go out and find him. He can whine at me that he can do what he wants when he explains why he turned his stupid badge off." Gwen smiled.

"Thanks Jen." Jen nodded to her cousin who gave her a sly grin.

"I'll let you and Ethan have some alone time." She winked and Ethan went bright red. Gwen closed the door behind herself and chuckled. Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're sure you're ok? What did the doctor say?" Jen smiled.

"They couldn't find anything wrong. I feel fine, they're gonna keep me for observation overnight, just to make sure whatever it is doesn't happen again." Ethan nodded.

"That's good right?" Jen shrugged.

"Yeah, would be better if someone could tell me what happened, it really fucking hurt whatever it was." Ethan reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jen grinned.

"You could come up here and cuddle with me. I'm stuck here for the night, might as well have some company." Ethan smiled and glanced at the door.

"We won't get in trouble?" Jen shrugged.

"Do we care? We're usually in trouble at least that kind isn't likely to put a gun to our heads." Ethan snorted and settled onto the bed beside her as she grabbed a tv remote from the side table.

"What do you want to watch?" Jen shrugged.

"Not really picky right now, I'll probably fall asleep during it anyway." She flicked through the channels for a moment before settling on an action movie she'd seen a few times before.

That was how Gwen found them the next morning, Jen fast asleep in Ethan's arms. She snapped a photo of them and texted it to Kevin with the message, 'see what you miss when you up and disappear?' Still no response though. She heard footsteps behind her and looked back to see Viktor Valadis coming down the hall.

"Oh hello Gwen! Have you seen you Grandpa? There's some notes about the tech we've recovered from an old base that I'd like a second opinion on."

"I haven't see him since day before yesterday. Sorry." Viktor nodded and peeked over her shoulder and smiled at his son who had shifted slightly so Jen was completely in his lap, snoring like she was trying to wake the dead.

"I swear he could sleep through the end of the world." Gwen laughed and Jen jerked awake.

"I'm up mom!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, a moment of panic flashing through her eyes as she didn't immediately recognize her surroundings but when she looked up at Ethan she seemed to relax.

"Not your mom, cuz." Gwen laughed. Viktor smiled.

"Good morning Jen." The Apollonite doctor stepped up to the door. He raised a bright silver eyebrow.

"I do hope you got some rest last night Miss Tennyson." She nodded rubbing her eyes and nudged Ethan until he grumbled awake. He yawned wide and blinked.

"Morning Sunshine." She made a face at him and gently shoved him off the bed. He squawked and laughed tossing the pillow that had come off the bed with him at her. She laughed as the doctor came in to take her vitals. He pronounced her fine to leave.

"Whatever it was it's gone now. It doesn't seem to have had any long lasting effects, did you do anything unusual last night?" Jen shook her head.

"Just the opposite, a routine bust, that we were late for because Kevin didn't show. Then smoothies and planning to bust up the Knights tonight. Nothing I don't do all the time." The doctor frowned.

"Well do your best to take it easy for a little while, if you absolutely have to be the one to go after the Knights take extra backup." Jen nodded, knowing that she was definitely going after the knights tonight. There was no way she was sitting it out. The Knights weren't even in her top ten heavy hitter bad guys since she'd beaten the Forever King when she was a kid.

"I'll do that doc, thanks." She hopped off the bed. "We need to find Kevin and Pierce." Gwen rolled her eyes as Jen snagged her shoes and jacket from where they sat by the door and pulled them on.

"Pierce is your idea of backup?"

"We don't usually take him with us, so yes." Ethan rolled his eyes at her as they left the base, dodging around a few Plumbers who shot them salutes as they carried equipment to and from the new main base. Grandpa Max wanted to keep it a surprise as much as possible so they went back to their usual hangout and found Pierce working away on the main computer console.

"Feel like busting some heads tonight Pierce?" Pierce grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Jen grinned and scribbled down the address.

"Good! Meet us here tonight at seven. And bring some big guns. Something Ethan can handle." Pierce glanced at Ethan and nodded.

"You got it boss lady." Jen rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your boss Pierce I just find the best fights in town." Gwen laughed as Ethan shook his head at his girlfriend.

"You know most people don't consider that a good thing." Jen grinned.

"Oh, it's not a good thing." She pecked Ethan on the lips. "It's a skill." With that she headed for the elevator.


	33. Bad Deal

** Author's Note: I own nothing! **

33 Bad Deal 

Jen shook her head as she tossed her phone onto the couch and checked the clock on the wall. It was nearing seven.

"Look Gwen I'm sorry but we need to go now or we're gonna miss the Knights again. With or without Kevin." Gwen drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair.

"This isn't like him, he normally keeps his badge on. I'm starting to get worried." A chuckle came from the doorway.

"Worried about little old me?" They turned to the doorway and found Kevin standing there, just like he had been, except for the black eye. Jen stepped up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jackass we've been worried about you!" Then she blinked. Her hand didn't hurt like it normally did after punching Kevin. Gwen stepped forwards.

"What happened to your ID mask?" She reached up and touched his face, her eyes went wide. "I… I can feel your skin! Kevin what happened!" Kevin paused and grinned.

"No idea, I went to bed last night and woke up like this." Jen frowned.

"When did you go to bed last night?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know, early for me I guess." Gwen frowned.

"Is that why you didn't answer your phone?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked as he stepped further into the room. "I'm better!"

"Yeah and Jen collapsed in pain last night. The doctor's have no idea what happened or why." Ethan said standing from his spot on the couch. "And we're gonna be late to meet Pierce to catch the Knights." Jen swore.

"We can talk about this later, let's go!" They raced out. On their way to the warehouse Kevin explained that he'd woken up without his powers completely back to normal, and in his excitement walked into a door, resulting in his black eye. Jen wasn't so sure she believed him though. They reached the warehouse just as Pierce pulled up. He hopped out and pulled a bag out of the cab of his truck.

"As ordered! One concussive cannon, should be fun against the Knights." He opened the bag and handed the gun to Ethan who nodded.

"Thanks." Kevin made to step towards the warehouse.

"Nope, you and Ethan bring up the rear. Without powers it might be too dangerous for you." Jen stated fiddling with the Omnitrix. Pierce frowned.

"When did he lose his powers?"

"Last night apparently." Jen said still fiddling with the device around her wrist.

"Like the same time you fainted?" Jen rolled her eyes at the word fainted.

"I didn't faint, I never lost consciousness. I collapsed. There is a difference." Ethan frowned.

"Not a big one." Kevin frowned.

"You passed out?"

"No! Look we'll talk about this after! Kevin stay back, or better yet stay by the car, we may need to make a quick getaway." Kevin frowned as the others made their way towards the warehouse.

"So I'm just the chauffeur now? What happens when you two get your licenses?" Ethan shrugged.

"I mean I already have mine. I'd share the gun but Pierce only brought one."

"Yeah man, I'd have brought another if I knew you wouldn't have your powers anymore! Next time call me." They headed inside. It only took Kevin a few minutes to decide that this sucked. He was still a Plumber, with or without the powers. He was gonna do his job. So he went inside anyway, and saved Gwen from a Knight sneaking up behind her. Jen was swinging through the room as Spidermonkey. Between all of them they took down the Forever Knights with ease. A few unmarked Plumber vehicles picked up their captives as they headed back out, saluting them on the way.

"Still wish they wouldn't do that. Anyway, drop me home please Kev." He checked the clock.

"Why? It's only nine." She shrugged.

"Doc told me to take it easy. Ethan and I are gonna hang out at my place and watch bad alien horror movies. My mom's on a late shift and dad's out of town again." Kevin bounced his eyebrows at them in the rearview mirror.

"Ah, so the two of you want to be alone? Fair, gives me more time with your gorgeous cousin." He winked at Gwen and held out a hand. She barely laid her hand in his when she jerked it back.

"Actually I have some school stuff I have to finish." Kevin frowned.

"You sure? I thought maybe we could go see a movie or something, now that I can be seen in public again." Gwen frowned at him.

"Kevin I was never ashamed to be seen with you ID mask or not." He frowned but remained silent as he dropped them off, all at Jen's place at Gwen's insistence. Jen frowned as Kevin drove off.

"Everything ok cuz?" Gwen frowned.

"I need to go make sure Kevin didn't do something stupid. If you don't hear from me in an hour track my badge." Ethan frowned.

"You sure you don't just want us to come with you?" Gwen shook her head at him.

"No. I don't want him to see me coming." Jen nodded.

"Want who to see you coming?"

"Not sure, but wait one hour before tracking me down ok?" Jen rolled her eyes but agreed. Gwen left, racing off on her pink energy platforms. Jen pulled her necklace free of her shirt and tapped the side of it. A map popped up and a red dot appeared.

"Thought you agreed to wait an hour." Ethan teased already pulling out the key fob for his bike.

"Yeah well when Gwen's stressed rules need not apply. Something spooked her. And that's not easy to do. It also pissed her off, which is easy to do." Ethan laughed, retrieving their helmets from the newly arrived bike.

"You coming?"

"You're not disappointed about the movie marathon are you?" Jen asked looking up from the map in her hand. Ethan shrugged.

"Life with you is never that simple." He pulled on his helmet. Jen straddled the bike behind him, frowning as she pulled on her own helmet. That hadn't really been an answer. But she didn't have much time to think about it as they sped off after her cousin.

Kevin was worried. From what Jen had described on the way back from the fight with the Knights she'd gone through the same thing he'd gone through when Micheal had used the Dominus Librium on him to balance their power. The pain had been exceedingly bad and Jen had gone through it at the same moment. He shook his head as he turned his car around and headed back to the warehouse.

As it turned out he was just in time. Ethan's bike was parked outside the fence. He scaled it fast as he spotted lights flaring and flashing in the warehouse, by their standards a clear fight. A very one sided fight too, with Micheal using the Dominus Librium to drain the powers from both girls. Ethan was unconscious on the ground, nearly buried under a few prop pillars.

"Gwen!" He didn't even think as he leapt forward knocking Gwen out of the way of the beam from the Dominus Librium. Three screams filled the room as the gold light flared and the green light being drained from Jen spiked.


	34. A Workable Theory

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

34 A Workable Theory

Ethan hated waking up after everything went down, it honestly made him feel like he was impeding the mission. So when he woke up to the bad guy, an ex of Gwen's apparently, screaming and vowing revenge before taking off was not how he wanted this to go. He scrambled to his feet grabbing his gun but the metal masked man was already gone. Kevin dropped the pieces of the golden device he'd been using. He was back to his mutated form. Ethan blinked.

"What happened?" He rubbed the large goose egg on the back of his head. Kevin shook his head.

"I came to my senses." Gwen smacked him in the shoulder.

"You made a deal with Micheal Morningstar! That was really, really dumb!" As Gwen went off on a tirade about the levels of stupidity Kevin had sunk to, first with his run in with Charmcaster now actively making a deal with Darkstar, Ethan looked around.

"Wait."

"And you didn't even tell me! I could have told you that the Dominus Librium was a dangerous artifact that could have gotten you killed! But no! Don't go to your girlfriend, the magical expert when an enemy approaches you with a shady deal!"

"Guys!" Ethan had to shout to be heard over Gwen who glared at him.

"What!"

"Where's Jen!" Gwen stopped entirely and looked around as Kevin swore, dropping the pieces of the Dominus Librium he'd been holding. A flash of green saved them from panic. Even though it was mostly buried under a pile of prop boxes. They dug her out quickly.

"That fucking hurt." She groaned as Ethan pulled her out of the last bit of the pile of destroyed boxes. She blinked slightly at Kevin and frowned. "What happened?"

"I made a deal with Micheal Morningstar. He let me track him down, I wanted to beat the snot out of him for what he did to Gwen when we first met, for framing us and getting my badge taken away, for ditching us during the last fight with the DNAliens. He knew I'd come. Must have known I'd be stupid enough to come alone." Kevin looked back over at where the dropped pieces of the Dominus Librium now lay.

"He offered… well a solution. For his busted up face and my… problem. It's been nearly two months… I was desperate, he made sense." Kevin ran his hands over his face. "I wanted him to not be lying. I wanted there to be an easy solution that you just didn't know about. I wanted a cure." He looked away from the pieces of the device. "It was stupid." Jen nodded.

"Yeah it was. But I don't blame you." He looked up, shock on his face. "I've been stuck as something I'm not before too. It almost got me dissected by Forever Knights. And that was just the first time I got stuck. It's happened a few times."

"That's why she ended up not wanting Albeda to be stuck as her." Gwen said looking Kevin over.

"There's a better way to do this. We will find it or I will go sit in Azmuth's Lab and sing until he gives in and finds a way to fix you." Kevin laughed. "I'll bring my mom's guitar, she taught me how to play after I gave up the Omnitrix the first time! I could do it!" Kevin burst out laughing. Gwen shook her head.

"She's serious. Ken taught her how to sing." Gwen took Kevin's arm, Ethan helped Jen all the way to her feet and helped her out to the car.

"We're taking you back to the med bay, they need to look you both over." Kevin nodded.

"It's probably not a bad idea." He said as Jen nodded.

The doctors could find nothing wrong with them but decided to keep them both overnight. Jen grumbled but stayed up late watching those bad alien horror movies with Ethan. There was a pile of popcorn at the base of the tv at the next morning and the doctors giggled to themselves. They'd heard the two argue the ethics of the fake aliens and the scientists in the movies throughout the night and none of them had the heart to tell them to go to sleep.

In a similar case no one had been brave enough to enter Kevin's room that night after the angry figure of Gwen Tennyson entered. She did not leave either, none of the Plumbers wanted to mess with the Tennyson's, so they left Kevin to his fate.

They did do a lot of talking that night, Kevin apologized several times and Gwen did eventually forgive him. The spent the rest of the night in a similar state to Jen and Ethan, cuddled together, though they chose to watch the nature channel. Max looked in on both couples to make sure they were ok and found both pairs asleep. He smiled slightly at the sight of his granddaughters looking peaceful for once. They had been through too much for people their age and it was nice to see them happy.

The next day found Gwen in her room meditating. She was trying to get into contact with her grandmother through the Mana field, it took some time but eventually she made the connection.

"Gwen! It's so good to hear from you! I see your studies are going well." Gwen smiled.

"Pretty well, yeah. I have a question." Verdona grinned.

"I bet I have an answer." Gwen explained the events of the past day to her grandmother. Verdona raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I love a little bit of gossip here and there Gwen dear, but I'm not sure I see your question." Gwen nodded.

"When Kevin and Darkstar used the Dominus Librium it hurt Kevin. And Jen. I cross referenced the times. It matches perfectly. But I don't know why. Any ideas?" Verdona frowned.

"There are a few possibilities. This Darkstar, an energy vampire you said?" Gwen nodded. Verdona continued. "Has he ever gotten his hands on Jen alone?" Gwen had to think for a moment.

"It's possible. He had her, Kevin and a few others at one point." Verdona frowned.

"Is he at all skilled in the mystic arts?"

"Not that I know of. But he seems to be taking an interest if the book we recovered from his lair is any indication." Verdona frowned.

"If he was a skilled magic user I would say he could have created a loop between them, to feed off her energy at a low level to keep it unnoticed, but he'd have to be highly skilled." Gwen shook her head.

"Definitely not then." She tapped her chin. "What if… What if it's not Micheal? What if the connection is between Jen and Kevin?" Verdona raised an eyebrow.

"From what I learned while in her mind it's more likely. They've had an energy based connection since he first took power from the Omnitrix. The most recent accident may have opened an energy connection between the two. Or rather reopened one that likely already existed." Gwen frowned.

"What does that mean though?"

"Your cousin and your boy toy have a base connection. It may even connect their mana. But it's unlikely either of them is even aware of it. However there is a danger to a connection like that." Verdona tapped her chin. "As with the Dominus Librium any magical threats that affect one may affect the other. Severing a connection like that is tricky and takes time. I will have to get back to you on the details of that. I'll be as quick as I can dear. You should call me more often though. I'll talk to you soon!" She cut off the connection and Gwen blinked her eyes open and frowned.

"Well that wasn't as helpful as I was hoping."


	35. News Coverage

**Author's Note: I own nothing. I want to go back to something we haven't seen for a bit. **

35 News Coverage

Jen flicked through the channels on the TV. She was in her living room, Ethan was borrowing her shower again. He'd ended up staying the night at her house, they'd had four more bad alien horror movies to get through. Ethan found it very amusing that Jen tended to side with the crashed aliens trying to get off planet. Not the ones that were just making mischief for the sake of chaos. But she tended to side against the scientists in these movies almost exclusively.

"Most of them remind me of Animo." She'd said before he'd asked who Animo was and she spent the next hour explaining the adventures she'd gone through stopping the crazed ex vet. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms again. Jen blinked as she saw something familiar flash on the channel and paused in her searching.

'Two months later the world is still reeling from the revelation that aliens exist!' Jen frowned at the presenter on screen. He had brown hair, graying on the sides, and glasses the scrolling text at the bottom of the screen proclaimed the show 'The Harangue Nation'. The screen by the news caster's head showed footage from the beginning of her fight with Vilgax, including the shift from Jetray to Big Chill. Jen frowned.

"I thought Grandpa said Cooper made sure this was scrambled!" She dove for her phone, thought better of it and pulled her necklace out of her shirt, punching up Cooper on her communicator instead.

A sharp ring interrupted the lecture on maintenance of the newly minted Proto-tool. The professor, a Galvan female, looked up at Cooper who blushed.

"Sorry." He checked his badge and grimaced. "I need to take this. Sorry professor." He stepped out into the hallway. "Jen? What's going on?"

"How much of my fight with Vilgax didn't get scrambled?" Cooper paused, not having expected that but he shook his head.

"It took some time to get into the frequency Psyphon was using to broadcast it. I think I cut it off Just as you turned into Humungousaur." Jen sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that Coop. I just ran across a news cast doing a piece about it." Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought most people wrote it off as a hoax or a publicity stunt." Jen shrugged.

"Apparently not William Harangue." She turned the volume on the TV up so Cooper could hear it over the communicator.

'Who is this mysterious shapeshifter! And why did this alien challenge her directly!? This is clearly some kind of alien grudge match that's chosen Earth as a boxing ring! Well I for one will not stand for it! This Jen Ten,' Jen winced, her hero name was just a little too close to her real name, 'is clearly a threat to society who should turn herself into the proper authorities for bringing her alien fight to our doorstep.'

"So yeah, that's going well." Cooper shook his head.

"Harangue isn't widely viewed though, he's local Bellwood isn't he?" Jen pulled up a search on the reporter on her phone.

"Yeah. Rich local Bellwood but still local."

"He'll probably get written off as a conspiracy nut. I wouldn't worry about it too much, no one saw your face. Listen I have to get back to class, my professor is gonna kill me." Jen swore.

"I'm so sorry! It did not even cross my mind that's what you'd be doing right now. Please feel free to use me as an excuse." Cooper laughed.

"I honestly might. You never told us you were famous!" Jen laughed.

"Well I'm not on Earth. Come on how famous can I be at the Academy? I've never even been." Cooper rolled his eyes at his communicator.

"Jen! There's an elective about you! Well you and Azmuth but there's a literal class, the history of the Omnitrix." Jen laughed.

"That's hilarious. And exceedingly embarrassing all at the same time. I wonder if they got all the drama right in the textbook. Oh good god there's a text book out there in the universe that has my family drama down in black and white. I need a copy!" Cooper laughed.

"I'll talk to Allen he's thinking of taking the class. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Jen bid him goodbye still laughing. Cooper slipped back into the classroom and to the table where his partner was working on their Proto-tool. The professor floated over to them on her moveable platform.

"Is everything alright Cadet Daniels?" Cooper nodded.

"Yes sorry about that Professor Azax, my friend Jen needed tech support." Azax raised an eyebrow.

"Jen Ten?" Cooper nodded.

"Very well, I'll excuse it this time. Continue your work." She looked over the adjustments Rook, Cooper's partner had made and nodded.

"Very good Trainee Rook." The catlike alien smiled at the praise as Cooper looked over the adjustments.

"You made a new setting? What does it do?" Rook picked up the Proto-tool and it morphed in his hands into a bow. "Oh that is fantastic!"

"Thank you! On my home planet of Revonnah those trained in the old ways would sometimes go out hunting, usually for the larger birds that live on my planet in the more forested areas."

"And you used bows and arrows?" Cooper asked.

"Yes though generally the tips of the arrows are constructed from crystalized Amber Ogia which in such a form causes a minor explosion that ends the life of the bird quite humanely." Cooper nodded slightly.

"Neat, thought Amber Ogia was used as a fuel though?"

"Oh it is quite a versatile material." Cooper nodded and they went back to modifying the Proto-tool.


	36. Reflective

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Busy Box is funny but very much filler… So I'm not doing too much with it.**

36 Reflective

Jen had been quiet as they drove to their back up hangout spot, the Burger Shack. Mr. Smoothie was in ruins, again. Jen was upset, worried that this time they wouldn't rebuild. Or at least that's what Ethan thought she was worried about, but as Gwen and Kevin, in a spare ID mask, went to grab them some food Jen turned to him.

"Do I really look that creepy?" Ethan blinked.

"What?"

"When the Omnitrix does the thing, the…" She sighed. "I know that sometimes the Omnitrix makes it look like my eyes are pure green, like no white or pupal, just like that box thing. Do I really look that creepy when it happens?" Ethan shook his head.

"No." Jen raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen the green. I've seen them yellow, after the accident." Jen nodded. The yellow was the scanning setting. It had taken over when Six-Six had damaged the Omnitrix causing several of the transformations to escape. Ethan paused. "The yellow was… unnerving. I thought you were dying. And while your eyes were yellow you didn't act like you… It was like the Watch took over completely. When does it do the fully green?" Jen sighed.

"Well according to Julie it's happened twice. Once when Big Chill took over and… well did some stuff." Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what Kevin meant when he said Big Chill had babies?" Jen went bright red and looked relieved when Kevin and Gwen showed back up. Kevin grinned.

"Are we talking about your space kids?" Jen glared at him over her burger as Gwen giggled.

"Ironically that was also Kevin and I's first date." Jen burst out laughing. Kevin joined in and Gwen giggled along. Ethan looked at them critically.

"I can't decide if you guys are joking or not." Jen shook her head, still bright red, though if it was from laughter or embarrassment was less clear.

"Sadly no. I am in fact a teenage superhero and a mom. To fourteen bouncing baby moth aliens." Kevin howled with laughter and Gwen covered her mouth to try and stifle her own laughter.

"Fourteen?" Ethan breathed out before shaking his head. "How come I haven't met them?" Or their father for that matter. Kevin was still laughing but Gwen seemed to have taken pity on her bright red cousin.

"They're in space, Necrofrigian's reproduce asexually once every eighty or so years. Big Chill took over because the eggs are very vulnerable and there were no other Necrofrigians around to help protect the nest." Jen nodded.

"I also ate about a metric ton of metal as Big Chill."

"Yeah and a ton of pickles when you were you." Jen threw a chili covered fry at Kevin. Ethan snorted slightly as the fry hit Kevin in the cheek.

"But the second time was when Azmuth gave me Master control, but it only happened in my right eye. And… I guess it's not pure green it's the Omnitrix symbol in my eye." Gwen shook her head.

"Then there was when you were curing the DNAliens. Pure green totally unresponsive." Jen frowned.

"But I was in the Omnitrix at the time, that should not count!" Ethan frowned.

"You can go into the Omnitrix?"

"Under the right circumstances yeah. That's what happened when Chromastone shattered." Gwen frowned. It was weird that Jen could talk so easily about that, she still couldn't talk about what had happened to Feedback. Kevin was the one who spoke though, Gwen still figuring out how to phrase it delicately.

"Yeah what happened to Chromastone anyway?" Jen frowned down at the watch.

"I don't know for sure. The Omnitrix said that it's temporarily unstable. But I have no idea what that means." She ran a finger over the dial. "It doesn't feel like Chromastone is gone. But I just can't use it right now. Like I know XLR8 is still there, I just can't get to her." Gwen nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Ethan nodded.

"So to answer your original question no you're not creepy." Ethan said with conviction, taking Jen's hand.

"Even with the moth kids?"

"Even with the moth kids, though you could have told me about them sooner you know." Jen rolled her eyes.

"They don't tend to come up in conversation. Not a lot of people even know about them, Grandpa Max wants to keep it that way." Kevin frowned.

"Why?" Jen shrugged.

"Think about it. How easy would it be to use kids against me, especially when they're my kids? I have way too many enemies who have proven they're willing to use the people I care about against me. You did it once with Gwen." She said gesturing at Kevin with a fry. Kevin frowned down at his burger as Ethan blinked and Gwen shook her head at her cousin.

"Wait Kevin was a bad guy? I think I remember you saying something about him trying to kill you but I thought you were kidding." Jen shook her head.

"It was years ago. He's changed, for the better, just the first person to come to mind. Ghostfreak did it too. Again with Gwen. Krabb did it with Gwen and Grandpa Max. It's happened a lot. But most of the people I care about can take care of themselves. But kids? No way." Ethan nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, they'll be ok right?" Jen nodded.

"I had Azmuth look in on them while we were bouncing around the universe for a week. They're so much bigger than I thought they would be by now. Like they look halfway to full grown. Still cute though." Gwen smiled, she hadn't known Jen had done that but it in no way surprised her. Her cousin got attached fast and though she remembered nothing about the hatching of Big Chill's kids she did remember the smallest one and Gwen sometimes caught her staring up into space like she was expecting something to happen. Though with their lives that was a possibility.


	37. The Request

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Con Of Rath is one of my other favorite episodes its lovely. I honestly thought it was one of the trippier episodes and I hope to keep that attitude here. Yes Rath will be speaking in caps lock. **

37 The Request

It was the Friday before schools started back up. They were planning one last hurrah before they had to split for the majority of the week. A trip to the beach, a beach house rented by Gwen's father, the Plumber's helpers were even coming for a break from the Academy. It was set to be quite a bit of fun. And yet Gwen was nervous.

"Let's go we're already late!" She ushered Jen and Ethan towards the car. Jen laughed.

"Why are you so tense? It's only eight in the morning! We're making good time!" Gwen frowned.

"We have been planning this for a month! The rest of the team is already there! If we don't hurry something is gonna happen to stop us from going entirely!" Ethan frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we tried to go somewhere the Incursions invaded! Come on! Something always happens! I just want a fun trip to the beach with no added stress!" But even as she spoke a soft whir filled the air and two figures in blue robes materialized. They both bowed, the female with some difficulty as she was carrying a large egg. She also looked distinctly unhappy. The other figure, Jen guessed he was male due to the mustache but she'd learned not to assume, spoke.

"Hello! I am Ambassador Zaw-Veenull of Lewoda. We are seeking Jen Tennyson." Gwen swore under her breath as Kevin got out of his car and Jen stepped forward, in front of Ethan and Gwen.

"That would be me." She said with a slight wave. The ambassador smiled. The woman bowed again.

"It is an honor to be in your presence. We the people of Lewoda are in desperate need of your help." Gwen grumbled under her breath as Kevin tried to hold in his laughter. He wrapped his stone arm around her and she sighed hiding her face in his shoulder. "We are here to implore you to help us." Jen raised her hands.

"No imploring necessary. What exactly did you need?" Zaw-Veenull bowed low.

"Our world is finally making peace with the Pantophage, but we require an outside envoy to bring our greatest treasure to them as a peace offering." Kevin frowned.

"Treasure?" He sounded very interested in this now. Gwen glared at him behind her sunglasses. Zaw-Veenull nodded to the woman who hadn't been introduced yet. She looked down, solid blue eyes sad as she pushed a button on the egg in her hands. It opened and revealed a small creature, that looked very much like a dollop of whipped cream with bright blue eyes. It trilled happily at being released and flew out of the egg.

"May I present our crown prince The Tiffin!" Zaw-Veenull gestured grandly to the child Lewodan. The woman however looked even sadder. Gwen frowned, setting down her bag and stepping up to the woman as the Tiffin flew around Ethan's head a few times.

"I didn't get your name." The woman looked up at her, Gwen was a few inches taller than her.

"I am Cicily, she who bore him." Gwen frowned, the Tiffin's mother looked close to tears. The Tiffin decided it was bored circling Ethan's head and swooped around Jen instead who laughed lightly until it reached the Omnitrix which sparked. She covered it with her other hand as Zaw-Veenull frowned.

"Are you quite well?" Jen nodded, keeping the Omnitrix covered as the Tiffin flew to Gwen and circled her too.

"I'm fine." Her left eye twitched slightly and Gwen's eyes narrowed at her cousin but she shook her head minutely, her meaning clear. Not in front of the aliens. Gwen nodded slightly as the Tiffin nestled into her arms. Zaw-Veenull nodded too a smile still on his face.

"Of course all your expenses will be paid for." He held up a small cube and Kevin stepped up to him taking the cube from his hand.

"Is that a gold credit cube? I've never seen one before, they have no spending limit!" He laughed slightly. Zaw-Veenull nodded.

"Of course, only the best will do for the hero of a hundred worlds!" Jen went pink and Ethan looked her over. Sometimes he forgot that she was such a bigshot out in space. Gwen though pointed out a problem.

"How are we supposed to get the Tiffin to the Pantophage? We sent Lu's skip back to him and Grandpa Max's old skiff only seats three." Kevin raised an eyebrow at the revelation that they had a space ship on standby. Jen shrugged at her cousin but Zaw-Veenull nodded.

"We will provide you with a ship." He raised his hands and a ship materialized in the street, it's engines nearly crushing a few trees close to the road. Kevin's mouth dropped open. Gwen looked skeptical. It wasn't a pretty ship, in fact it looked a little pieced together.

"We're gonna fly in that?" Ethan asked looking just as skeptical as Gwen.

"Hell yes we are! That's a Tachyon 930! Ugly on the outside but one of the most powerful engines on the market! I'm driving!" He raced up the back of the ship. "Road trip!" Jen shook her head, shrugging at Gwen.

"We'll make sure he gets there safely. I promise." Zaw-Veenull bowed low.

"I knew we could rely on you Jen Tennyson. You have my peoples gratitude. Cicily handed the egglike pod the Tiffin had been in to Ethan and bowed too. But Ethan spotted a few white tears drop to the ground as she did. He frowned. Gwen picked up her bag and followed Kevin onto the ship, pausing to wait for them. Ethan followed her and Jen brought up the rear. As she passed Gwen, who was still holding the Tiffin, the Omnitrix sparked again. Gwen lowered her voice to a mutter.

"What's going on?" Jen shook her head just the barest amount as the got all the way onboard.

"No idea." She stepped around her cousin looking around the ship as she made her way to the cockpit. Gwen frowned. A speaker she couldn't see beeped to life.

"Gwen come on, you should strap in before takeoff!" She nodded down at the child in her arms.

"We'll get through this, won't we cutie?" The Tiffin trilled at her and burbled. She smiled slightly.


	38. Malfunction

**Author's Note: I own nothing. It's time! **

38 Malfunction 

Ethan was excited. He'd been off Earth only once in his life. He'd gone with Jen to take her friend Reiny, who turned out the be the leader of his entire planet and Highbreed Supreme, back to his world. That had been in a different ship though and it was sort of comforting to him to know that the ship Kevin was flying wasn't alive with a will of its own. The interior was also much more comfortable than the outside looked. In fact it was quite plush. Kevin grinned around.

"This is direct off the factory floor with some custom mods to the interior! Oh I love being your friend Jen!" Jen rolled her eyes at Kevin before looking back down at the Omnitrix.

"Good to know that it has it's perks." She grumbled.

"Everything ok with the Watch?" Gwen asked as the Tiffin circled Ethan's head again as he watched stars rush by outside the window. Jen shrugged.

"Nothing's different. I don't have any idea what happened." The Tiffin seemed to give up on distracting Ethan who was mesmerized by the view and flew over to Jen who smiled at him.

"Hey little guy. You doing ok?" The dollop burbled at her and whistled, a high pitched tone that had Gwen rubbing her ears. Jen laughed. "You're sweet huh?" He whistled again and the Omnitrix sparked to life but this time when the sparking stopped the dial popped up and spun on its own glowing bright green before dropping on its own as Jen cried out in surprise. Green light filled the cockpit and Gwen leapt to her feet. She wasn't sure what she expected, possibly her cousin in the form of a Lewodan, maybe the Omnitrix had taken a sample from the Tiffin. What she, Kevin and Ethan found though was a six foot tall humanoid tiger. She was dressed in what looked like the same kind of outfit worn by female wrestlers on Earth, a pair of tight green shorts and what appeared to be a sports bra in the same color, sporting the Omnitrix symbol. Her eyes, bright green as was usual for Jen's aliens, snapped open and she roared. The Tiffin squeaked in fear and hid behind Ethan as Jen ripped her seat out of its place and threw it. Kevin slapped on the auto pilot as Jen roared again. He lunged at her catching her around the neck from behind.

"You're wrecking the interior!" She grabbed him and threw him hard. He slammed into the wall and nearly blacked out. Jen roared again, Gwen's hands lit up and Ethan grabbed the Tiffin and stepped behind the redhead.

"You need to calm down!" The bipedal tiger turned on Gwen. She was sort of expecting another growl. She was not really expecting this transformation to be able to talk, just from what she'd seen so far about its animalistic behavior.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GWEN TENNYSON!" She was yelling quite loudly and the Tiffin whimpered and hid his face in Ethan's shirt. "RATH IS PERFECCTLY CALM!" Gwen shook her head and flicked her hand at Rath, as this transformation was apparently called. A bright pink bubble appeared around her head.

"You need a time out!" Gwen quipped and Rath growled.

"RATH DOES NOT NEED A TIME OUT GWEN TENNYSON! RATH IS GONNA…Did I just use up all my air?" And with that much more reasonably volumed question Rath's knees buckled and her eyes slipped closed as she slumped to the floor. Kevin pulled himself to his feet and rubbed the back of his head as Gwen let the bubble dissolve so her cousin could breathe again, though she remained unconscious. Gwen frowned.

"That should have turned her back to normal." Gwen sounded very concerned. Ethan patted the Tiffin on his head and set him in one of the still standing chairs.

"Wait here buddy." Ethan stepped over to the large cat and began to attempt to heave her into a chair. She was a good foot taller than him though and could charitably be described as built like a brick wall. Kevin let him struggle still nursing a headache from being thrown. Gwen ended up taking pity on him and lifted the large tiger into a seat with her powers. She kept the mana encircling the tiger though, effectively tying her cousin down. Ethan frowned.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"She just attacked the ship, then Kevin!" Ethan frowned.

"A good point but why though?" Kevin had stepped over to the computer console. He was pulling something up on the Xternet.

"She's an Appoplexian. According to the A.L.D.B. they're a pretty savage race. They're very open with their emotions though most of the time that emotion is blinding rage." Kevin snorted. "May have figured out why she attacked the first thing she saw. 'When Appoplexians meet they wrestle until one wins, establishing dominance. This is considered a friendly greeting on their world.'" Gwen nodded slightly.

"That does explain her going ballistic moment one when she transformed but I've never seen this one before. She called herself Rath… Why would the Omnitrix turn her into a new alien now?" Kevin shrugged but eyed the Tiffin who had decided that Rath was much more interesting than following orders. He was currently circling her head trilling.

"Noisy!" Rath grumbled as she woke up. She blinked and struggled against the mana holding her. The Tiffin screeched and hid behind Ethan.

"Jen can you understand me?" Rath glared at the redhead.

"OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND YOU GWEN TENNYSON! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!" Kevin chuckled.

"Yep, thick as a brick." Jen growled. Kevin blinked. "Did you just growl at me?"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT KEVIN E. LEVIN!" She snarled at him struggling with the bonds. Ethan stepped in front of Rath who glared.

"Nobody wants to fight you Jen." On instinct he reached out and gently scratched her under her chin. Her eyes flickered closed, her nose twitched and a rumbling purr echoed through the ship. Gwen bit back her laughter. Kevin slapped a metal hand to his mouth to stop his own giggles.

"Oh that's just precious." Gwen elbowed him.

"Not helping Kevin. Jen I need you to listen. You've become something called an Appoplexian. Kevin looked it up in the A.L.D.B." Ethan stopped scratching under Rath's chin and Rath frowned.

"THE WHAT?"

"The Alien Life-form Database." Gwen supplied patiently.

"This species is powerful, argumentative and extremely aggressive. And apparently like getting scratched under their chins." Kevin chuckled as Ethan blushed realizing how it must have looked.

"I used to have a cat." Gwen nodded managing her own laughter much better than Kevin.

"Ok I'm going to let you go now, but you have to keep calm. Control your anger." Rath growled but nodded and Gwen released her restraints. Rath cracked her neck now that she was free and flexed her fingers looking at the blade like protrusion on the back of her hand with interest. Gwen frowned at her cousin. "Maybe you should reboot the Omnitrix, you know get back to normal." Jen seemed to roll the idea around her brain for a moment.

"OK, BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO!" Gwen was having flashbacks to Jen at ten years old, she'd never wanted to do anything Gwen wanted at that age, simply because Gwen wanted it. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. Rath slapped the Omnitrix, it beeped plaintively but nothing else happened. Rath frowned then growled. "GET OFF OF ME!" She roared in frustration as she tugged on the Omnitrix symbol.

"Did I mention they aren't the brightest stars in the universe?" Kevin asked sarcastically as Jen managed to knock herself over in her attempt to remove the Omnitrix. Rath hopped back to her feet.

"IT'S BUSTED! WHO ELSE IS HUNGRY?" Gwen stared as her cousin wandered away, apparently Appoplexians were easy to distract too. Ethan glanced at the others as the Tiffin chirped at Rath. "OF COURSE RATH LIKES MEAT! RATH LIKES ALL KINDS OF FOOD! EXCEPT VEGITABLES!" The Tiffin burbled something that sounded like a laugh. Ethan tilted his head at them.

"Are they talking?" Gwen shook her head at Ethan.

"Honestly best not to question it." Gwen was more concerned that Jen hadn't turned back into herself when she'd lost consciousness like she usually did. Kevin sat back in the driver seat. He seemed to realize this wasn't business as usual.

"What do you think's keeping her as Rath?" He asked as he switched off the autopilot and took control again. Gwen frowned.

"No idea. She once got stuck as Grey Matter, but she eventually turned back on her own. But once she messed with the Omnitrix until it got her stuck as a different alien every week. We didn't see her for nearly a solid month and Azmuth had to do a solid reset on the Omnitrix in person." Kevin nodded.

"Well since this is a time sensitive mission if things don't work themselves out by the time we finish we'll head to Galvan Prime and see if the First Thinker will help." Gwen squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Kevin." He grinned but they were interrupted by Rath growling and sticking her head between them.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RATH!" Gwen chuckled.

"Just worried about you, fuzzball." Rath seemed to decide that she was alright with the nickname and nodded slightly.

"WELL RATH AND THE TIFFIN ARE HUNGRY!" Kevin glanced up at the Tiffin floating next to Rath's shoulder.

"I know a station that's on the way, pretty good grub. We'll stop there."

"SOUNDS GOOD KEVIN E. LEVIN!" Rath grinned, a sharp toothed slightly unnerving smile as Ethan sat back down in one of the chairs and looked out at the stars. Rath stalked over to him and sat down in front of him leaning on his legs. He could tell they would soon go numb but he didn't really care too much. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ETHAN VALADIS! YOU LOOK SAD, RATH DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE SAD!" Ethan chuckled.

"Not sad, sort of amazed. I've never been this far into space before." Pantophage was farther away from Earth than the Highbreed homeworld, and in the opposite direction.

"DO YOU LIKE SPACE? RATH SOMETIMES GETS WORRIED THAT YOU DON'T LIKE BEING AROUND BECAUSE OF ALL THE CRAZY THINGS THAT HAPPEN." Ethan looked down at the giant space tiger currently looking up at him with her large head tilted back into his lap.

"Wow, Kev wasn't kidding you have no emotional filter right now." He breathed it and reached out to scratch her under the chin again, eliciting the same contented purring. "No, I love being around you. Things can get a little crazy but I'll get used to it. It's usually pretty fun honestly." Rath nodded, plucked Ethan from the chair and set him in her lap. He was still facing the window but she wrapped her arms around him.

"RATH LIKES THAT ANSWER! YOU CAN KEEP SCRATCHING RATH." Ethan held his giggles in and went back to his appointed task.


	39. One Of Those

** Author's Note: I own nothing! **

39 One Of Those

Playing keep-away with and overly large egg containing a baby was never something Kevin counted on himself doing. But here they were; him, Gwen and Ethan doing just that to keep the Tiffin from the other people in the bar while Jen, still stuck as Rath, worked her way though them. It didn't take too long for her to reach the Vreedles who for once in their lives decided that it wasn't worth the fight and ran, Rhomboid even dropped his gun as Jen lunged at them roaring, the knife-like claws on the back of her hand leaving gouges in the floor. Ethan caught the egg as Gwen decked the last alien standing and he crumpled. Kevin looked around, only the food robots were still standing. Rath had knocked Argit out, he couldn't really blame her but he didn't envy his friend the headache he'd have when he woke up. Rath demanded food from the robot and Ethan rolled his eyes, telling her to get it to go. So she did claiming the whole way that it hadn't been his idea. Kevin rolled his eyes as they set back out. He still couldn't believe that Gwen didn't approve of his friend.

"What's wrong with Argit?" He asked as Jen and Ethan ate the food Jen had gotten from the robot. Gwen shook her head.

"You mean besides the fact that he sold us out the moment he got the chance?" Kevin frowned. Gwen shook her head. "I don't get why you're friends with him."

"Well we met in the Null Void, kept an eye on each other's backs in there. It's not the easiest place to spend your childhood." Gwen flinched. She still felt quite guilty about sending him there in the first place. He shook his head. "When you go through stuff like that you learn to like each other. I don't know that I trust him as far as he could throw me but he is my friend." Gwen frowned.

"Alright. But I still don't like him." Kevin shrugged.

"Fair enough." Rath shoved the last bite into her mouth and purred contentedly, she was holding Ethan like he was a teddy bear again, he was much smaller than her when she was like this. The Tiffin burbled at them and Rath glowered for a moment.

"YOU'RE A LOT OF TROUBLE YOU KNOW THAT?" She tucked Ethan under her chin and growled slightly at the Tiffin. Ethan held back a giggle and gently tapped her on the nose.

"Be nice to him! He's got enough going on." Rath pouted. Kevin snorted.

"This really isn't funny Kevin. What if she's stuck like this for good? Can you imagine Grandpa's face?" Kevin contemplated for a moment his face caught between thoughtful and full of humor. Then of course the laser fire started.

Ethan had hoped Jen, Rath, wasn't serious about going over to the Incursions without a suit but no she left their ship with a lungfull of air and ripped her way onboard the Incursion ship. Then came back the same way. But the Incursion commander had lied and tried to shoot them down anyway. Only a bit of fancy flying on Kevin's part, leaving the Incursion commander to spin into a black hole, saved them. Rath grumbled snatching Ethan up by his collar and sitting in his chair. Being forcibly cuddled by a bipedal tiger that happened to also be his girlfriend really put his concern about fitting in at Bellwood High in perspective he mused as Rath began to snore. Gwen snapped a photo of them before Ethan could stop her. Not that he really could from his current position but he could have tried.

Kevin frowned looking over the console which was starting to beep. He flicked a few switches and the beeping slowed but didn't stop. His frown deepened. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Kevin shook his head.

"Commander Sangfroid was a better shot than we'd hoped." Gwen's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kevin flicked on what looked like a scanner.

"Well our engine is damaged. But we should be able to find what we need to fix it. If we're really lucky. If Jen could change we could just use Diamondhead to do it but we don't have that option." Gwen's eyes narrowed.

"We need Taydenite to fix it?" Kevin nodded.

"Yeah. Which is pretty rare." The scanner blipped and he glanced at it, his mismatched face breaking into a smile. "But apparently our luck is going up, we're in range of an asteroid with a good supply." Gwen frowned.

"Rath's not gonna like this."

Gwen's correctness wasn't surprising but for Kevin running into Vulkanus though, that was a surprise.

"It's like one of those dreams where everyone you know is in it and they all want to hurt you!" Kevin cried out and Gwen frowned at him.

"I've never had those dreams." She said blasting back a collection of Vulkanus's minions. Ethan shook his head.

"No I get what he means." Rath was busy pulling Vulkanus out of his suit. Kevin let the large tiger play with his old enemy as he fixed the engine. Gwen ended up putting an end to it. She had a bit more mercy than Kevin did, Ethan was busy calming down the Tiffin who was inside the ship but had heard the fighting. The small dollop refused to calm all the way down until Rath was back aboard. The bipedal tiger gathered the Tiffin into her hands, which comfortably fit the small being.

"YOU NEED TO STAY CALM! WE'RE ALMOST THERE." That much was true. It only took them a few hours to reach Pantophage.

"Welcome to Pantophage, as we make our final approach to the planet I would like to take a moment to thank you for flying air Levin." Kevin grinned as he spoke. Gwen frown.

"Oh button it!" She hissed. The egg beeped and a holographic image of Cicily, the Tiffin's mother appeared. The Tiffin trilled happily.

"Oh my sweet son. I am so proud of all that you are doing for our people." Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. She turned to Rath. "I beg of you do not complete this mission." Rath frowned.

"YOU SENT US ON THIS MISSION YOU CAN'T BACK OUT NOW!" Gwen rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You don't have to be such a hard nose about it Jen!" Kevin patted Gwen on the knee.

"You're trying to teach tact to an Appoplexian, you can try until the heat death of the universe, you'll never get anywhere." Gwen nodded, Cicily wiped her eyes.

"You are right of course. I will miss you my son." The transmission cut off as she sobbed again. Ethan frowned.

"I get that losing a son would be upsetting but if she knows he'll be well cared for why wouldn't she want us to finish this?" Kevin frowned as he landed the ship.

They discovered the hard way why Cicily hadn't wanted them to finish the mission when the king of the Pantophage swallowed the Tiffin whole.

"DID YOU JUST EAT THE BABY!" Jen demanded in shock and horror. Ethan was trying to get Kevin to wake up. Jarett smiled patting his large stomach.

"Yes!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP HIM! I THOUGHT HE WAS A PEACE OFFERING!"

"Yes, and also a delicacy. That's what a peace offering is on my world." Jen's growling shook the ground around her.

"EATING. BABIES. ISN'T. COOL!" With that Rath leapt up onto Jarett's face and forcefully yanked his mouth open before jumping down his throat. Ethan swallowed reflexively. This was the second time his girlfriend leap down an alien's throat. This time though she broke his teeth on the way back up, the Tiffin in her hands. Jarett ran his tongue over his shattered teeth.

"Of course you realize this will mean war." Jen growled again and handed the Tiffin to her cousin.

"HOLD HIM." Gwen nodded. Jen leapt back onto Jarett's face and grabbed him by the ears, claws digging into his skin.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JARETT OF PANTOPHAGE! I JUST JUMPED DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU START A WAR WITH THE LEWODAN'S AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN! BUT THIS TIME I WILL KNIT YOUR INTESTINES INTO A SWEATER!" Jarett quavered and nodded. Jen growled at him again and leapt off his face. She growled at him again and Jarett stumbled back tripping over his throne. Rath smiled and took the Tiffin from Gwen. She looked down at him and he burbled at her and she nodded.

"YEAH I KNOW RIGHT." They left easily enough no one wanted to mess with Rath. When they got outside a large egg shaped ship floated down near theirs. It opened, a gangplank lowering from the material itself. Zaw-Veenull came out of the ship first, followed behind by Cicily who gasped at the sight of her son.

"My boy! Alive! It's a miracle!" She sobbed as the Tiffin flew into her arms. Rath smiled then she scowled as Zaw-Veenull stepped up to her.

"You have achieved peace for our world!" Rath raised the knife-like claw on the back of her hand extending toward him. He froze. Gwen swore under her breath.

"DID YOU KNOW HE WAS GONNA EAT THE BABY!" Zaw-Veenull stuttered.

"Well I wasn't… I didn't know exactly…" Cicily glared at the ambassador. Rath growled silencing the stuttering.

"NEVER. SPEAK. TO. ME. AGAIN." She retracted the claw and growled again. Zaw-Veenull cowered. Cicily smiled at her and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Jen Ten. My son is safe because of you." She nodded as she rested her chin on top of Ethan's head. Ethan smiled slightly trying not to be grossed out that Rath's fur was still slightly damp. Cicily glared at Zaw-Veenull.

"Get back on the ship sir!" Zaw-Veenull nodded. Gwen raised an eyebrow as the Lewodan scrambled to obey.

"I sort of got the impression he was in charge." Cicily nodded.

"He was, until Jen Ten demanded no further interaction with him. He's failed in making an alley of her and has lost his position as such." Rath purred at that. Cicily bowed again. "Thank you a million times Jen Ten." She nodded slightly as Cicily took her son back onto the ship. The Omnitrix symbol on Jen's chest crackled with energy as the door of the ship closed and green lights flashed. Jen stumbled away from Ethan, now several inches shorter than him again. Ethan seized her around her waist and steadied her.

"You're back!"

"As soon as the Tiffin left everything went back to normal!" Gwen nodded as Ethan brushed Jen's hair out of her face.

"That baby must have been putting off some kind of interference to keep you as Rath." Kevin grinned.

"Could be." Jen glared over Ethan's shoulder.

"Well, I didn't know exactly." Jen stepped around Ethan as Gwen glared at her boyfriend.

"Kevin!" Jen spun the dial on the Omnitrix. "Rath has something to say to you!" She slapped down the dial and the now familiar orange fur reappeared as Ethan laughed. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KEVIN E. LEVIN!"

"Please don't." Kevin squeaked as he dove behind Gwen.


	40. Prime

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This episode is going to be vastly different as well, since Jen can't take the Omnitrix off at all. Should be fun. **

40 Prime

School started off without a hitch. She and Ethan only had two classes together but she and Julie had a few. All was well, since the incident with the Technodon gauntlet Cash and JT had been avoiding her and she didn't really mind. She had her lunch on her own though, both Julie and Ethan in other classes. It gave her time to study up on Charmcaster's old magic book.

"What are you reading?" Jen rolled her eyes as she looked up at JT, who as always was followed closely by Cash.

"Nothing much." JT elbowed Cash who rolled his eyes and sat down across from Jen. JT smiled and sat down next to him. Jen frowned.

"Can I help you?" JT shrugged and elbowed Cash again. The darker haired by rubbed his side and turned to Jen.

"I'm sorry." Jen raised an eyebrow. Cash seemed to have said all he wanted to say though. JT frowned and shook his head.

"He wanted to apologize." JT looked around, as if making sure no one was listening to them. "We saw the coverage that went through of the fight with that squid guy. Scary stuff. You won though right?" Jen stared.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cash rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was you. Same dorky symbol on all the aliens, same green eyes. And Jen Ten really?" Jen rolled her eyes.

"I only had ten originally. It wasn't supposed to be a play on my name. And yes I won. I usually do." Cash looked her up and down.

"So all these years you've just been letting us win?" She knew what he meant, when the teasing had gotten physical a few years back. They'd never beaten her up too badly but she'd gone home with a few black eyes mostly because she kept sticking up for other kids. Jen shrugged.

"Only since we were eleven or so. Besides I don't use it for that. Look no one else can find out." Cash nodded.

"Yeah I get that. No one's gonna find out from us. But… Thanks. For you know saving the world." Jen grinned and nodded, biting into her sandwich. The rest of the lunch period, then the school day, went quite smoothly. So when Ethan grabbed her hand on the way out of the building and leaned down to whisper in her ear she was hoping it wouldn't be a big alien thing.

"Kevin texted, Technodon robot just outside of town." Jen nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. Life was going back to business as usual.

Or at least that was her hope. It wasn't as though fighting these things was unusual. Ethan had his plasma cannon, Jen was pulling the casing apart magnetically as Lodestar so he could get some really good shots in. At least that was until the Omnitrix beeped plaintively and green lights flashed. Then she was back to herself and had to dodge as the Technodon fired at her. She tried to transform into Humungousaur, the Omnitrix beeped again.

'That function is unavailable, Omnitrix must return to Primus.'

"What the hell is Primus!" Jen demanded as she tried to scroll through her aliens only to find that they were all currently unavailable. She trusted the others to take care of the robot, she'd damaged it extensively as Lodestar. She was right that they were taking care of it as Ethan stepped over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked as she twiddled with the dial on her Watch. Jen shook her head.

"I have no idea."

'Omnitrix must return to Primus.' The Watch said again. Ethan frowned.

"Who's Primus?" Jen shook her head as a bright light bulged from the Omnitrix. She barely had time to cry out to Kevin and Gwen who were blowing apart and smashing the last of the robot. They raced over to her as the green light engulfed her and Ethan, a teleporter according to Kevin. It was much too controlled to be another malfunction. It swallowed all four of them leaving behind a crater in their place.

Their landing was not everything they were hoping for, at least for three of them. Kevin landed on top of Ethan and Gwen atop the two boys. They all grunted in pain, the surface they'd landed on wasn't exactly soft by any measure.

"AH! Metal elbow in my back!" Kevin scrambled to get off of Ethan and pulled him to his feet as he heard a much softer thump. Jen peaked down at them from the dense and soft looking foliage of a brightly colored tree.

"Everybody ok?" She asked from her spot in the tree. Gwen snorted.

"At least one of us had a soft landing." The redhead joked and reached out to pluck her cousin free from the leaves when the brunettes face went questioning then vanished into the leaved with a surprised squeak. Gwen cried out in surprise as her cousin reappeared in the clutches of what looked like a gigantic silver wasp. "Ethan get ready to catch her!" Gwen threw a solid disk at the wasp and it flew through the things wings. Though the large insect didn't cry out in pain it did release its cargo as it fell. Ethan lunged forward and was smacked solidly in the face by a branch as it moved to catch Jen. He stumbled back as she scrambled free from the leaves and frowned.

"What the actual hell. Are you ok?" He nodded. The hit hadn't been bad enough to do much more than make him sore. His nose was intact, a fact Jen affirmed as she ran her fingers over his face. It was then that he noticed she was missing a shoe, and her sock. He frowned at her bare foot. She glanced down at what he was looking at. "Yeah, that wasp thing grabbed me by the foot." Gwen frowned.

"Are you just not wearing socks?" Jen glared at her cousin.

"I didn't have any clean ones ok! Can we focus on what's really important?" She demanded as she pulled off her other shoe. Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Better to run with no shoes than with one shoe. Easier anyway. Now any ideas where we are?"

'The Omnitrix has returned to Primus.' The voice of the Omnitrix answered as a path opened to their left away from a large sweeping river that was so multicolored and fast moving it was impossible to pin down a single color. Jen stared down the path.

"I guess we go that way." With no other ideas they set off, all keeping their eyes open for more of the large metallic wasps.


	41. A Bit Odd

**Author's Note: Yep some weird stuff is gonna go down on Primus! I own nothing!**

41 A Bit Odd

Ethan noticed it first. It was hard not to notice really and he was starting to wonder why the others didn't spot things like this. He was walking behind Jen though so maybe that was why he spotted it. He paused, Kevin nearly walked into him.

"Wha… You ok Ethan?" Ethan was looking down at Jen's feet as she paused and looked back.

"Come on guys we should hurry!" Ethan stared at the earth under Jen's feet.

"Am I the only one seeing that?" All other eyes fixed on the ground under Jen's feet. Green lines of code, like those from the Omnitrix, were spreading from where she stood, they were also going up her heel and leg, on both sides. She blinked and jumped but the second she landed the lines reappeared. She blinked and yanked her sleeve up so she could see the Omnitrix, the lines had already spread up her arm, they were heading down towards her fingers too. She stared for a second before looking down the collar of her shirt. Judging from the glow on her face the code was spreading under her shirt too. She dropped her collar and looked up at the others as the code spread up her neck.

"We may have a problem. But we need to keep moving. Something's happening." Gwen frowned.

"How do you know?" Before Jen could answer there was a mechanical whirring and the wasps were back up they didn't move to attack. Instead they hovered in front of them. Jen blinked at them tilting her head as if listening to something the others couldn't hear. As she did the green flooded her right eye, her pupal splitting and expanding, leaving her eye looking very much like the iconic Omnitrix symbol.

"Slow down! What do you mean 'the creator is in peril'? Are you talking about Azmuth?" Kevin shot a concerned look Jen's way as she kept staring at the large metal wasps. No one was talking. He blinked as he noticed that her other eye had flooded green too, but the pupal had not formed the symbol in this one, it had simply disappeared. She went pale. "Take us to him!" The wasps nodded and snatched the four of them up. Ethan almost dropped his gun. Gwen stared at her cousin.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's attacking this place, don't ask me how I know but Azmuth is here, and he's right in the line of fire!" The coding hadn't faded, nor had the green from her eyes. Ethan couldn't help but stare. Kevin was in a similar state.

"So umm does the eye thing mean you got Master Control back?" Jen blinked down at her hands and seemed to think for a moment before she squinted as if looking at something they couldn't see. Bright green lights flashed and Gwen blinked. The wasp that had held Jen was now holding XCLR8 who grinned.

"Meet you there!" The visor dropped and she tapped the wasp who dropped her and she raced through the air, going so fast the air pressure cushioned her fall and let her race her way towards the mountain the river was coming from. Closer to its source the river was bright green, with only occasional bursts of separate colors.

"Anyone want to explain what's happening?" Ethan asked. Gwen nodded.

"Sure, as soon as I know what's happening I'll let you in on it."

They found the fight pretty easily. Even inside the mountain the noise was easy to follow. They found Azmuth scrambling away from the falling stalagmites. Ethan raced forward and snatched the Galvan out of the way. He scrambled back to the others as the rocks settled. Azmuth looked up at him.

"Thank you." He said and Gwen stepped forward. "You should leave your cousin to her work." The First Thinker insisted. Gwen frowned as the dust cleared and spotted what Azmuth was talking about. Vilgax was battling with Four Arms at the center of the cavern. It didn't look like Vilgax was too happy either but Jen seemed stronger than ever. Ethan glanced down at the Galvan still in his hands.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Azmuth looked him up and down critically.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ethan raised an eyebrow. Gwen let out an exasperated breath.

"Azmuth this is Ethan, Jen's boyfriend and a fellow Plumbers kid. Ethan this is Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix and the First Thinker of the Galvans." Azmuth raised what passed for his eyebrow.

"She's never mentioned you." He said looking like he had a few things to say about that. Gwen raised an eyebrow at the Galvan.

"Since when have you taken an interest in her personal life?" She asked. Kevin cut across the Galvan before he could continue though.

"Can we focus? How come Jen's fighting like Four Arms has been on steroids since we last saw her?" Azmuth nodded as they turned back to watch the fight. Vilgax was trying to use his bright yellow shield to slow her punches so she picked him up by it and threw him into the wall.

"That would be her connection to Primus." Ethan frowned.

"Who is Primus?" Azmuth shot him a judging look.

"Primus is not a who. Primus is a where. This whole planet is Primus. An artificial creation of my own that holds the Codon Stream." Kevin frowned.

"What's a Codon Stream?" A crash echoed from the cavern and a bubbling hiss became audible. They all glanced up. Vilgax had aimed a laser blast at Jen and missed, or she'd switched to Cannonbolt just in time because she was now the armored alien on the other side of a fissure in the ground that opened into the bubbling green stream.

"That is the Codon Stream. In the simplest terms it is a collection of DNA data that feeds into the Omnitrix. Did you really think something the size of a wrist could hold a sample of every species DNA in the known galaxy?" He didn't sound convinced that they had never thought of that. Though to be fair this was very new information for them. Azmuth shook his head and pointed at his small wrist. "The device on Jennifer's wrist allows her access to the Codon Stream in a form that will not harm her. It makes for a simple interface, of course this is in no way the entire case but it is the simplest way to explain it." Gwen rubbed the bridge of her nose. Kevin shrugged at her Ethan frowned.

"What happens when someone get's dunked in the Codon Stream?"

"I've never tried, most likely mutation or death. Why?" Ethan raced forward and Gwen glanced up spotting the answer to Azmuth's question as Vilgax and Cannonbolt went tumbling into the fissure. Gwen cried out and reached out to catch her cousin.

"If I go you go too!" Vilgax cried out but his hand slipped off Cannonbolts ankle and he fell with a cry into the stream. Ethan set Azmuth down and grabbed hold of Cannonbolt's arm and began to try and heave her up. She made it back up mostly on her own power as green lights flashed around her. She was still covered in green code but she smiled at him as he pulled her to her feet.

"You ok?" Jen frowned back at the green river that Vilgax had just fallen into. Gwen seemed to read her cousins mind.

"You couldn't have saved him. You'd have fallen in too." Kevin nodded.

"He's had it coming for years." Azmuth shook his head.

"I don't know if death is inevitable. If he…" But the First Thinker was cut off when a very large head began to protrude from the chasm. Ethan grabbed the Galvan as the ground under them began to crumble and Jen transformed again this time into an alien Ethan hadn't seen before that declared itself as Way Big before getting straight back to fighting Vilgax. This time though it ended with Jen throwing Vilgax though the mountain. He sailed out of the atmosphere and disappeared as the group looked out after him. Jen nodded and transformed back into herself. Still the circuits glowed strong on her skin, both eyes flooded green. Azmuth hopped from Ethan's hands to Jen's shoulder and took her face in both hands examining her with a critical eye.

"Fascinating. I want you to try something for me Jennifer. Throw a shard of Taydenite. Don't transform just throw a shard as you would as Diamondhead." Jen frowned but seemed to want to at least humor the Galvan. She closed her eyes and focused. She lifted a hand and a spike of bright blue Taydenite flew from her fingers into the rock. She opened her eyes and blinked down at her hand.

"How did I just do that?" Azmuth had walked along her arm to the Omnitrix.

"It seems that your connection to Primus though the Omnitrix strengthens exponentially the longer you are here. How long ago did the Omnitrix teleport you and your companions here?" Jen shrugged slightly.

"An hour or so." She grew thoughtful and her hand, the one Azmuth wasn't currently standing on, burst into flames. She laughed. "That doesn't even hurt!" Azmuth nodded.

"It seems that this much more thorough connection has allowed you access to your aliens abilities without the need for transformation. It should wear off once you leave Primus's atmosphere." He regarded the circuits on her visible skin for a moment. "I could make it permanent if I chose to but I don't believe you're ready." Jen nodded slightly.

"That and I don't really want to go around looking like a cyberpunk makeup nightmare." Azmuth shook his head at her, Kevin couldn't help but agree. Jen looked up. "And now there's a giant Vilgax out there to worry about." Azmuth shook his head.

"He was not exposed to the Codon stream long enough for any mutation to be permanent." Gwen frowned.

"So just a regular sized Vilgax then." Azmuth nodded and tapped out a code onto the Omnitrix before leaping off of Jen's arm and stepping away from the group.

"I had a question, while we're here. Can you…" But a green glowing burst from the Omnitrix interrupted her. When the light cleared they were standing back where they had been fighting the Technodon. The sun was peeking over the horizon. "Fix Kevin." Jen finished lamely. Azmuth had not come with them. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah no just cut me off mid sentence! Not like I have anything important to say! Just summon me to fight your battles for you then send me home without so much as a thank you!" She grumbled as the circuits faded from her skin and the green faced back to the iris of her eyes only. Ethan shook his head.

"That was really rude!" He nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with his girlfriend. Gwen shook her head.

"But pretty par for the course with Azmuth." She checked her watch. "We have school in two hours and Jen you left your shoes on Primus." Jen rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was going to be a long day.


	42. Normalcy

**Author's Note: As much as I do love the episode Time Heals it doesn't really work with what happened to Jen. It's insanely difficult, or even impossible to stop a lucky shot from a master assassin the way it would be to stop them from hacking the Omnitrix. So we're skipping. I own nothing.**

42 Normalcy 

The first month of school was blissfully peaceful. The four of them still patrolled but nothing seemed so keen to attack them anymore. It was wonderful, and gave both Tennyson girls the chance to attend to their rather neglected love lives. For a few weeks they got to act like they were normal real people. It was great. Jen and Ethan headed out to Max's fishing spot one Sunday night after a particularly good movie. They liked to come out here and watch the stars. Ethan seemed a bit more nervous than usual though and Jen frowned.

"Is everything ok?" Ethan nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, everything's great." Jen smiled but it was just a touch forced.

"Because it's been quiet?" Ethan turned to her, determination in his eyes.

"No, because I'm with you." He took a deep breath. "I know life with you is usually crazy but there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be. You are so important to me, I love you." She blinked at him but he kept going. "And I know you're super famous in space and could probably do way better than me, and I know I don't have fancy Plumber training and I'm not all that useful in a fight…" He was cut off as Jen grabbed his face and kissed him with the same intensity as she had the first time, when she'd been convinced she was about to die in a fight with Vilgax.

"I love you too." She whispered as she broke the kiss. He smiled and pulled her back in for another. When they both pulled back to breathe his smile was dazzling. He pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"I know this is pretty fast but I wanted to give you this." He held out the small velvet box and Jen blinked at him. He opened it, revealing a silver band. In the center sat an oval shaped emerald surrounded by a single ring of diamond. She stared. "We don't have to make it official right away. We have to wait until we're eighteen anyway but… I wanted to show you that I'm not going anywhere, as long as you'll have me." She felt tears build in her eyes as her hands flew to her mouth. There was a pause. "So what do you say?"

"Yes!" She choked out and nodded. He smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. She held out her hand and he slipped it on her finger. Then he pulled her in for another kiss. They spent the rest of the night out under the stars enjoying each others company.

They did decide to keep this new development to a select few people. Kevin just grinned and shook his head at them. Gwen was ecstatic, knowing that everything in her cousin's life moved very quickly. She hadn't expected this quite so soon though. Grandpa Max supported them but insisted on them waiting until they were at least eighteen. What was two years? Viktor had already known, the ring had been the one he'd given to Ethan's father when he proposed. Jen's parents were a bit more on the skeptical side but after sitting down for a talk with Ethan they agreed that as long as they waited they would support their daughters choice. Julie shrieked excitedly.

"I can't believe you're engaged!" She giggled at Jen one day after school. Jen smiled, Ethan was at Kevin's fixing up his bike.

"It's not technically an engagement yet Julie, it's a promise that we will though." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Jen he gave you his mother's engagement ring. He wants to be around you for as long as you'll have him. You're basically engaged." Jen grinned down at her hand then sneezed. Julie frowned.

"You ok?" Jen nodded at her friends.

"Probably just a cold, I'll be fine." The familiar rumble of Kevin's car pulling up to the Mr. Smoothie. Jen glanced over at the car, Ethan was in the backseat, Gwen in the passenger side. For a moment Jen thought maybe something was going on, that they would beacon her over and take off. But they left the car and ordered their smoothies. They joined Julie and Jen and Ethan kissed her on the forehead. He frowned.

"You're running a little warm right now, you alright?" Jen shrugged.

"I'll be fine, just a cold." Ethan frowned.

"You can still get those?" Jen nodded.

"Yep. Last time it happened my aliens got sick too. Heatblast turned to ice, Wildmutt went blind, it was bad. But I'll be ok." Gwen nodded, she still remembered that time and shuddered.

"Can't have been that bad." Kevin said glancing at his girlfriend.

"I mean I wasn't that bad, but the bad guy was. Controlled bugs." Jen stated matter of factly. Gwen shuddered again. Jen laughed but about halfway through it devolved into a coughing fit. Ethan rubbed her back.

"You sure you're ok?" Jen nodded.

"Fine. You look like somethings bugging you though. You alright?" Ethan frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, well my dad is heading to Mount Rushmore for a week or so. He wants me to go with him. Get some tech training in from the plumbers who are clearing it out and moving the stuff here. I said I'd go with him." Jen grinned.

"So what's the problem?" Ethan frowned.

"I want to stay and help you get better." Jen laughed a bit softer this time, only coughing a little at the end.

"Ethan it's a cold I'll be fine. Go! Learn things!" He grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead again.

"Only if you promise to rest as much as you can while you're sick." She nodded still grinning.

"Oh you know me."

"I know that's why I'm worried." Jen laughed and took a sip of her smoothie to quell the cough.

"I'll be fine!" He smiled and rubbed her back. Kevin drove everyone but Julie home that night. He dropped Ethan off last. Ethan paused as he made to get out of the car.

"You'll keep an eye on her?" He asked Kevin. Kevin glanced at him in the rearview mirror. He liked Ethan, he was another car guy who'd fallen for the charms of a Tennyson. He was good shot with a plasma cannon and surprisingly calm in a firefight. He nodded to him.

"I'll have her back when trouble inevitably strikes." Ethan nodded grinning slightly.

"That's all I can ask. Thanks Kevin." Kevin nodded as Ethan left the car and went into his house. Kevin drove off towards him own house.

Gwen had a sinking feeling. Something bad was coming. She was meditating to try and figure out what was happening. But nothing was happening. She frowned to herself. She sighed and flicked through her spell book, the one Grandma Verdona had left for her a few weeks back. She paused as she spotted a time travel spell. She frowned.

"Maybe." She shook her head. The thought that had crossed her mind was that maybe she could stop the accident that had mutated Kevin in the first place. But they were already lucky Six-Six hadn't shot Jen directly. At least she'd recovered from the damage to the Omnitrix, after Azmuth had repaired it. She frowned running her finger down the spell. The risk of getting Jen killed in that firefight was far worse than the benefit of getting Kevin back to normal. She hoped Kevin saw it the same way. At least Ethan would definitely be on her side. She smiled slightly as she thought about Jen and Ethan. They made a good couple. Ethan kept Jen grounded, he didn't see her as the hero of a hundred worlds first, he saw her as who she was. A very human girl capable of wonderful and amazing things but human none the less. They went well together. Gwen flipped the page as the feeling of dread pulled at her again almost more insistent this time. Nothing was happening though she even double checked with Pierce at HQ. It was a quiet night. She shook her head. Maybe she just needed some sleep.


	43. Shattered Again

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Here comes a character that we haven't seen in person yet but that I really like. **

43 Shattered, Again

Kevin glanced into the backseat of his car a frown on his face. Jen was curled up there, wrapped in a bright purple blanket, there were dark circles under her eyes and her breathing was wheezy. Gwen was watching her cousin like a hawk. It had been two days since Ethan left for Mount Rushmore and Jen's cold had gotten bad but they couldn't exactly take her to a doctor, with her altered DNA. Azmuth had advised against it anyway while she was out on her week long expedition around the universe with him and Paradox. So Kevin was using an old family recipe. If this cold got any worse Gwen would be telling Grandpa Max. He had a cold cure that had worked on the Omnitrix user before and would likely do so again. Jen wanted to avoid that though as it was nasty beyond belief. So they pulled up to the only open Mr. Smoothie in the area this late, a rest stop style just a few miles outside of town. Kevin ordered her regular and pulled a small flask out of his glove box. Jen frowned.

"I don't get how this is your old family cure. It's a smoothie." Kevin shook his head and poured some liquid from the flask into the smoothie.

"That's not the cure. It's just what's most likely to help you in particular keep it down. It's bitterroot. My mom put it in ice cream for me." Gwen smiled slightly. Kevin still hadn't gone back to his mother but he'd pointed her house out to Gwen from the car. He was too insecure right now with his current appearance to go see her. But it was nice to hear him talk about the good bits of childhood as Jen sucked down the smoothie, her fingers pinching her nose as she did to try and block what sense of taste she had left. Gwen had made herself a promise that once Kevin was cured she would drag him by the collar to his mother's house. Jen pulled back from the straw her face pinched and Gwen held out a tissue. Her cousin snatched it up and sneezed hard. It sounded like a miniature explosion. Kevin snorted. Gwen glared.

"What? She's tiny, you'd expect her to have one of those dainty sneezes. She sort sounds like a car backfiring." Jen glared, slightly glazed green eyes still fiery as she blew her nose into a second tissue. Gwen held back her own snort of laughter. It was true that Jen was the shortest of the group. She was all of five feet tall, set against Kevin's near six foot form and Gwen's five foot five. Even Ethan was taller than her at five three. But she didn't like feeling smaller than others. But before she could complain about it a bright light filled the parking lot. Kevin looked up and frowned.

"We've got company." Jen glanced out her window and frowned. She left the car as Gwen began to protest.

"I know that ship." She snuffled before she closed the door. Gwen frowned as she looked out her own window. She blinked.

"No way!" She hopped out of the car too. She knew the ship currently landing just outside the parking lot too. Though the last time she'd seen it they'd been waving goodbye to its pilot safe in the knowledge that the creator of the Omnitrix wasn't going to let the universe blow up, and even trusted Jen with the device. Kevin frowned.

"You know this ship?" Kevin asked looking a little tense. Usually when the Tennyson's recognized a ship it meant it was about to start firing on them. But Jen was smiling.

"It's Tetrax's ship!" Jen said before coughing into her sleeve. Kevin frowned.

"The bounty hunter you made friends with when you were a kid?" Jen nodded as the gangplank lowered from the back of the ship. Jen sniffled and held out a hand to Gwen who handed her cousin another tissue. A large figure in a grey spacesuit stepped out of the ship, the black helmet retracting to reveal the face of a Petrosapien. Gwen smiled as Jen stepped forward.

"It's good to see you!" But Tetrax didn't look happy at all. Instead there was a frantic glint in his yellow eyes. Jen frowned but Tetrax was faster than her right now. He gabbed her and yanked the Omnitrix to him as she cried out in pain, his stone grip was far too tight on her arm.

"Jen Tennyson! Give me Chromastone!" He spun the dial on the Omnitrix.

"Wait!" She cried out a second too late as he slapped the dial down selecting Chromastone. Green lights flashed and Diamondhead stood where Jen had mere seconds before. Tetrax frowned.

"You're not Chromastone!" Jen shook her head trying to pull her arm free.

"Yeah no. If you had let me talk I…" But she sniffled and sneezed sending shards of Taydenite flying. Gwen had to throw up a shield against them, Kevin diving behind her. Tetrax seemed unusually impatient.

"I sense Chromastone within you." His eyes narrowed in contemplation and a wall of solid Taydenite sprouted from the ground around them, hiding them from view. If Tetrax had been acting normal Gwen wouldn't have been worried but the ex bounty hunter had never acted like this around Jen. Exasperated sure but never like this. She conjured steps and she and Kevin raced up them as the screaming started. Gwen ran faster. Tetrax was pressing a large gun to Jen's torso and Diamondhead was shattering into pieces that fell away revealing Chromastone as the pieces of her cousin tumbled to the ground. Gwen blasted Tetrax back away from her cousin as the form they hadn't seen since it was shattered by Vilgax shook its head. Something didn't seem right though, this Chromastone was more red than pink and the normally green cycloptic eye was white.

"Jen?" Chromastone shook its head.

"Not Jen."

"Their right." Diamondhead's voice echoed from the still intact head on the ground and Gwen's stomach turned sour. But Tetrax didn't seem to notice that he'd just shattered someone who considered him a friend and mentor. Instead he held a red crystal out to Chromastone who nodded.

"It is time?" They asked and Tetrax nodded. Chromastone nodded back and stabbed Chromastone in the torso with the crystal which absorbed into the dark stone there. Then Chromastone took off, flying up and out of the atmosphere. Diamondhead looked after it.

"I did not know Chromastone could do that." Tetrax nodded, kneeling to gather up the shards that were Jen.

"They can do far more than that." Before he could do more than set down the pieces of Jen down by her currently disembodied head Gwen had him trapped in mana bindings. She glared as Kevin looked over Jen.

"Shit, he did a number on you. Gwen help me get all the pieces of your cousin together." Gwen used her mana to help Kevin gather what they could of Jen's shattered Taydenite. Kevin placed the Omnitrix symbol where he guessed her torso would be. Gwen frowned.

"Are we sure this is even going to work?" Gwen had seen her cousin with the injuries her aliens sported before and it wasn't pretty, she didn't even want to picture the pile of gore that might result from this. Kevin frowned, clearly thinking along the same lines.

"We don't really have a choice, the Omnitrix is going to time out eventually." Gwen closed her eyes as Kevin slapped the Omnitrix. Green lights flashed and Gwen peeked through her narrowed eyelids. Jen was sitting fully formed on the pavement, there didn't appear to be a scratch on her. She sneezed a few times and groaned flopping backwards onto the pavement.

"How does a silicone based life form even get a cold!" She grumbled her voice still stuffed from her stopped up nose. Tetrax shrugged.

"I have never had one, I fear that malady may be something only you experience." Jen glared at him from her spot on the ground. Gwen turned her attention to the ex bounty hunter too.

"What do you want to do with him?" She asked her cousin as Kevin helped her to her feet. Jen looked him over.

"Let him go, so he can explain himself." Tetrax nodded and did just that, telling them the tale of the single shot his world had to be reborn, and its people along with it. Then of course Vilgax attacked demanding the return of his crystal. But Kevin and his big mouth let slip where the crystal was being taken. Vilgax flew off and they followed close behind in Tetrax's ship.

Recreating a species was something Jen Tennyson could now say she had done twenty five times. She was exhausted, but the energy she'd channeled as Diamondhead, somehow miraculously unshattered, seemed to have cured her cold for which she was grateful. It also seemed that she could once again use Chromastone as now both crystalline aliens appeared on the Omnitrix instead of constantly selecting Chromastone and getting Diamondhead instead. She grinned as they loaded back into the ship. The Petrosapiens were already rebuilding their cities and towns as the ship took off. Jen sat down and smiled to herself. It was a good feeling knowing that she had helped that happen. Tetrax reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"My people owe you a debt that can never be repaid." Jen shook her head.

"Your people don't owe me anything they have every right to life, just like everybody else. I'm just glad I could help." Tetrax smiled.

"And that is what makes you a hero. It is good to see you again Jen Tennyson." She smiled too.

"It's good to see you too although maybe next time we can forgo the shattering and just hug instead." Tetrax laughed. Jen joined him after a moment. But when they landed all laughter died. Max was waiting for them with a few Plumbers she knew had been stationed at Mount Rushmore. Jen frowned.

"Grandpa what's going on?" Max Tennyson took a deep breath.

"Something's happened Jen."


	44. Bad News Bares

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

44 Bad News Bares 

"Cadet Armstrong! Cadet Wheels! Front and center!" The voice called across the training room Hellen and Manny raced forward to the front of the classroom where Magister Patelliday was waiting. They frowned, he had Allen and Cooper with him too. He shook his head as they tried to ask what was happening. He took them all into a room they'd never been in before. It was plush, with a long couch a very comfortable room. It sort of unnerved them more.

"Sit down please Cadets." They sat, all sharing the couch. Hellen bounced her leg until it blurred. Manny was fiddling with his mechanical hand. Cooper was picking at a fingernail. Allen leaned forward.

"Magister what is this about?" The Piscciss Volann sighed and sat down in the armchair across from them.

"One of the things you'll have to do in your line of work as Plumbers is deliver bad news. Like the kind I have for you today."

Jen frowned at her Grandfather.

"What happened?" He took a deep breath.

"Kiddo you should really sit down." She shook her head.

"I'd prefer to stand, what happened?" He shook his head.

"There's been an accident." Jen's eyes went wide. Max continued. "Viktor and Ethan were out on a supply run in Keystone. They were in a car crash. A trucker fell asleep at the wheel, he swerved into oncoming traffic." Jen had gone as pale as Ghostfreak.

"No." She shook her head and twirled the dial on the Omnitrix. In a flash of green XCLR8 was racing off down the road faster than Gwen had ever seen her move. Max closed his eyes, tears spilling from the corners. Gwen shook her head as Kevin pulled her close. Kevin found his voice first.

"Did they make it?"

"It's my sad duty today to inform you of the death of one of your team members." The whole Max Force was quiet. Hellen had gone so still she didn't even seem to be breathing. Patelliday looked up at them. "Ethan Valadis and his father were in an automobile accident while on a supply run in Keystone South Dakota." Hellen shook her head and the others sat stunned. Cooper leaned forward.

"When?" The blonde asked his voice shocked.

"About an hour ago. He and his father were out in Keystone getting basic supplies for the human Plumbers stationed at Mount Rushmore until the permanent base in Bellwood is finished. A large truck veered into their car going the other way. They were both killed on impact, along with the driver." Manny shook his head as Hellen grabbed hold of his nearest hand. Her voice cracked as she spoke up.

"Do the others know?" Magister Patelliday frowned.

"Jen Ten and her team were off planet at the time of the accident. Magister Tennyson has assured me that he will be the one to tell them."

Jen skidded to a halt near the flashing lights and sirens. She'd run all the way from Bellwood to Keystone and the Omnitrix flashed red and timed out leaving her running at her own speed down the street. She refused to believe it. It couldn't be true. She shoved through the crowd until she reached the site of the accident. There were three covered figures lying on the ground. She shook her head and made to race forward but was caught around the waist by one of the officers. A familiar voice spoke softly in her ear.

"You can't help him Jen." It was Pierce, wearing an ID mask to appear as one of the officers. If Jen was thinking clearly she would realize that the other police now at the scene were likely disguised Plumbers too but she wasn't thinking clearly her eyes were fixed on the smallest of the covered forms. She stamped down hard on Pierce's foot and brought her elbow into his sternum. He reeled back releasing her and she raced forward skidding to a halt and dropping to her knees by the covered form. She yanked back the sheet that covered him.

If it wasn't for the blood he might have been sleeping. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful but he wasn't breathing and there was so much blood. She reeled backwards staring down at his face. She didn't even notice Pierce pulling her back to her feet and ushering her away as one of the other police officers recovered the body. She was stunned, she didn't speak as she was loaded into the back of one of the ambulances. She barely noticed the two bodies loaded into the back as Pierce sat down next to her and carefully tucked a bright green blanket around her. All she could see was Ethan's blood covered face.

The ambulance set off, no sirens ringing out. Maybe that was why no one noticed when it changed halfway through town into an unmarked truck. It made its way out to the hidden base in Mount Rushmore and Pierce took off his mask. He bundled Jen out of the truck as several medical staff met them.

"She's in shock." His voice sounded like he was underwater to Jen, or maybe she was the one drowning. She certainly felt like it. There was a tightness in her throat she couldn't place or explain. She didn't really hear the medic say that her grandfather and cousin were already waiting for her in the med bay. She didn't even feel the tears spilling down her face.


	45. Numb

**Author's Note: Yes, I did kill Ethan off. But I had to. I own nothing. **

45 Numb

When Grandpa Max shook his head at Kevin's question Gwen held back a sob. Tetrax, though unaware of who Ethan was, offered a ride to Mount Rushmore and Kevin nodded driving his car up the gangplank as Gwen sobbed into her Grandfather's arms. Kevin's heart gave a twist at the look on Gwen's face. But he was more concerned about finding Jen. She would not take this well. She hadn't, as they discovered when they reached the base. She'd run all the way to Keystone as XCLR8 and attacked Pierce when he tried to stop her from seeing the bodies. She was escorted in by Pierce a few minutes after they arrived, wrapped in a bright green blanket her eyes blank. She just stared ahead of her. Pierce sat her down in a chair and Max stepped over to her, kneeling down in front of his granddaughter. He was talking to her softly, trying to get her to respond. It only took a few minutes for Gwen to join him. Kevin frowned, unsure of what to do. Tetrax tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who was this Ethan?" He was keeping his voice low so the Tennyson's couldn't hear him.

"He was her fiancé." Tetrax's eyes went wide and he glanced over at Jen who was crying silently, like she didn't even notice she was doing it. Kevin shook his head. "They didn't want a lot of people to know until they made it official, but Jen trusts you, she doesn't just forgive anyone for shattering her." Tetrax flinched. Max had managed to get Jen to look at him in the face. She blinked as if just now realizing that he was even there. She sniffled seeming to just now realize that she was crying. And with that realization came the shattering of whatever force had held her together. She wailed in despair and threw herself into her Grandfather's arms. She sobbed into his shirt with abandon and Kevin glanced around.

"Alright out!" He pushed Tetrax and the onlooking medics out of the room, Pierce getting the idea after a moment and helping him get everyone not named Tennyson out of the room. They stood sentinel outside the door though which they could still hear Jen howling in anguish and sorrow. Kevin looked Pierce up and down.

"You ok?" Pierce looked at him. He looked back at his shoes.

"I don't think so. I mean I didn't know him like you guys did but… When we got the call, I couldn't believe my ears. That something so simple could be how it happened." Kevin nodded. He'd seen death before, he'd lost his father at an early age, lived on the streets of New York for a good chunk of his childhood and spent the rest of it in the Null Void. He knew death. He had long ago learned how to deal with it. But the Tennyson's, despite their experience and with the exception of Max, had been protected from that sort of thing. To face the person you love and know they were never coming back it wasn't something easy. Kevin closed his eyes as the sobbing from the room continued.

Two days later found the full Max Force back on Earth, a bit sooner than they'd planned. They had been back a little over a month ago for a few days to visit everyone and spend the day on a little private section of beach. Jen and her team had been dragged out by a delegate from Lewoda and had to skip it but they'd had fun regardless. Though they had missed the company of the four teens who'd been sent on a diplomatic mission. They'd hoped their next visit would be a triumphant one where they could share their experiences at the academy. This was not what they'd hoped for. This wasn't how they wanted to see the new base still being built under Bellwood for the first time. This wasn't how they wanted to find out about the Hall of the Fallen.

The Hall of the Fallen was a small section of the base set off to the side, away from where they were still building, far away from the holding cells. Every Plumber base had one. It was customary, and each base had different names engraved on its walls in this hall. Ethan and Viktor were the first to have their names chiseled here in the new Bellwood base. For a moment all activity in the base stopped. The workers stopped building, everything was still except for the laser held by Max Tennyson as he carved his old student's name into the wall in the appointed spot. When he finished he handed the laser to Jen who carved Ethan's name beneath his fathers. Though in life he had never held a badge of his own, as he'd still been in training, he'd been posthumously inducted into the Plumbers for his actions of bravery in life.

When Jen was finished she flicked off the laser the whole base went quiet again. Everyone present was in their Plumber armor as a sign of respect for their fallen comrade. Everyone except Jen, Gwen and Kevin. They all wore the more traditional black. Kevin was in a suit and black button up. Gwen was in a black blouse and skirt her hair tied back with a black band. Jen was in a black dress, the sleeves only reaching her elbows. She was still wearing the ring Ethan had given her, though no longer on her finger, instead it hung from a silver chain around her neck. There were dark circles under her eyes again. Max stepped forward as the silence stretched on.

"Viktor Valadis was one of the best scientists I ever knew. He knew how to spot a threat even when no one else saw it. Though we had our differences he was one of the best Plumbers I ever trained. He will be sorely missed." Max laid his hand on Jen's shoulder. She nodded and stepped forward. She took a deep breath.

"Ethan was one of the bravest people I knew." Her voice was hoarse and ragged from crying and screaming at an uncaring world. Her toxic green eyes were fixed on the ground as though if she made eye contact with anyone she would break again. "He faced world ending threats with me and made it through to the other side. He was my teammate and one of my closest friends. But he was more than that. I loved him." If it hadn't been such a somber occasion Kevin was certain there would be murmuring through the small crowd of Plumbers. Jen's hand wandered to the ring on the chain around her neck. "He was taken from us before his time." Her voice cracked and she stopped talking. Taking this as his cue Pierce stepped forward handing Max one Plumber's badge. It was traditional that the next of Kin got the badges after the death of a Plumber but Ethan and Viktor had been all the small family consisted of. So instead they went to those closest to them. Pierce handed Jen the second badge and stepped back as Jen and Max joined the crowd. Another moment of silence fell before the crowd began to disperse. Kevin held Gwen as she cried then he looked up and frowned.

"Where's Jen?" Gwen shot up from her spot in his arms.

"We need to find her." But by the time the reached the hanger where the cars and spacecraft were parked they were too late, Kevin's car was already peeling out and racing off out of the base, Jen alone behind the wheel.

She had no idea why she thought hotwiring Kevin's car was a good idea, or why she wanted to leave so badly but she just couldn't stick around and feel anymore. She put her foot down as soon as she reached the road outside the base, uncaring if there was any traffic around her. She didn't even care that Kevin was probably going to kill her for stealing his car. She didn't even know where she was going, not until she fishtailed onto the dirt road leading to the fishing spot where she'd spent so many hours with him. She stopped the car with a shriek from the brake. But she was so far beyond caring. She picked up his badge from the passenger seat and stumbled out of the car. She made it up to the top of the rock they normally used to watch the stars before the tears came and she howled out in pain again. She didn't have to try and be quiet out here, she didn't have to hold back. There was no one here to hear her anyway. And no one to stop her.

She blinked. A spark of hope blossomed in her heart. There was something she could do. Well not just her. She dropped his badge not even hearing it hit the rock as she spun the dial on the Omnitrix to the transformation she'd sworn to herself she would never use again. Even the outline of Alien X glimmered slightly. She made to slap down the dial and someone caught her wrist. She looked up shocked that even emotionally destroyed as she was someone had managed to sneak up on her. She blinked into the grey eyes of Professor Paradox.

"You can't Jen." He spoke clearly but she shook her head.

"Yes I can!" He tightened his grip on her wrist.

"No you can't." Blue lights flashed around them and Jen blinked around. They were in the same spot, or at least it didn't feel like they'd moved. But the world around her was dust as far as the eye could see. She shook her head. Paradox still hadn't released her hand.

"If you do this, if you bring him back you use the Omnitrix in a way it was never meant to be used." They moved without ever taking a step. They were in Bellwood, but it was deserted and overgrown, nothing moved, there was on life here, and it didn't look like there had been in some time.

"Azmuth sends agents to collect you and stows you away in the Cradle, permanently. Believing that if you would use your celestialsapien form for something so selfish you cannot be trusted with the Omnitrix." Again they moved, this time into a graveyard, broken headstones proclaimed the names 'Max Tennyson', 'Gwen Tennyson' and 'Kevin Levin' alongside her parents and aunt and uncle.

"Your enemies, enraged at the loss of the Omnitrix mount an assault on your world, these are the ones they had time to burry. Ethan dies last in the assault tortured by Vilgax until his heart gives out." Blue lights flashed again and they were back on the rock at the fishing spot. Birds twittered and sung but Jen collapsed to her knees, her wrist still in Paradox's hand.

"You can't bring him back Jen. I have seen everyone I ever loved die and turn to dust in their time. I know how hard it is but if you save him you rain devastation down on your world and countless others." Jen's whole body shook as she sobbed. Paradox knelt in front of her and she shoved him away. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest and cried. Paradox sat down beside her. It took her a long time to speak. When she did it was almost too quiet for him to hear.

"I should have been here. I could have saved him." She sobbed again. Paradox reached out and gently tilted her chin up.

"Even you can't save everyone." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she buried her head back in her knees.

It took Kevin and Gwen a few hours to track Jen down. Kevin wanted to be mad at her for stealing his car but when he saw her tear stained face he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Gwen pulled her cousin into a hug and Jen returned it. Kevin frowned. For the first time in days she wasn't crying. Instead she had determination glinting in her eyes as she turned to him.

"I need a favor." He nodded, she still looked so defeated in the funeral clothes she'd worn at the base.

"Whatever I can do."

"I need a lock for one of the Omnitrix transformations." Kevin blinked.

"Why?"

"Because right now I can't be trusted to not use it. And if I do use it…" She looked back out over the small body of water behind her almost as though she was looking over the end of the world. "There are some things you're just going to have to trust me about. Can you do it?" Kevin nodded.

"Yeah I think so." It took them eight hours to rig it up. They ended up using a vocal control Kevin didn't know the Omnitrix had to reprogram the device to accept the two keys Jen insisted on. When they finished and Alien X was locked away Kevin tried to hand Jen the keys but she only took one and handed it directly to Gwen.

"I need a real legitimate world ending catastrophe to unlock this again. If I beg you to do it without a reason tell me no. Do not let me use this unless there is no other option." With that she took a deep breath and walked out of Kevin's apartment. He made to follow her but Gwen caught his hand.

"She needs to be on her own right now. I think there's more to these than she's telling us." Kevin nodded and pulled Gwen close. They sat down on the couch unsure of what to do now. It felt sort of like the arm of their team had been cut off. As he held Gwen close Kevin wondered if they would ever truly recover.


	46. Next

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

46 Next

Finding out that the Max Force was up for early promotion to the next class up due to their experience in the field was a tiny bright speck in Jen's currently very glum world. It had been a full two weeks since Ethan's funeral. Life went on much as normal and it felt like an insult. Everything should be different, things should have stopped or at least slowed down but nothing had happened. Well that wasn't entirely true. The school had been informed of the accident and had allowed Jen a few days out to deal with what she was going through. Only Julie had known about the ring but the whole school knew they were dating. Most people avoided talking to her, likely unsure what to say. Cash and JT seemed to want to make up for years of bullying the person who'd saved the world, though they were only aware of one time.

They had taken it upon themselves to keep people from hassling her. But they also didn't try to make her talk about it. She was grateful for that. Her mother and father were insisting that she see a therapist but she couldn't exactly tell a human everything, so the Plumbers had volunteered to provide her with one since she was a valued asset. The trouble was finding someone qualified to deal with her problems. Being able to step into the shoes of others made her the only one with that experience. In the end they decided that a familiar face would be best and assigned her to her first cousin once removed, in law, Camille Mann-Tennyson. Given that this was the same woman whose wedding Jen had helped rescue from her war hungry parents she was more than willing to help.

It was easier to open up to family Jen discovered though she was still having troubles. Right now the two of them were working though her feelings for Ethan and what had happened to him. The word helpless had come up quite a bit. As all that she said was protected by doctor patient confidentiality Jen had admitted to the world she would have caused by brining Ethan back as Alien X and the subsequent locking of that transformation. Camille had nodded.

"I think that was a very difficult decision to make Jen. One life against millions. But I think that's a decision you've made before. I do agree with what you did and though locking away part of yourself by denying yourself access to this transformation may be detrimental in the long run it is a healthy short term. But you need to come to terms with it. I hope eventually I can convince you to trust yourself enough to unlock that transformation." Jen still wasn't so sure about that. But she would keep seeing her for as long as her parents insisted or until she started feeling better. Grandpa Max was on a phone call with a Piscciss Volann when Jen stepped into his office in the Hole. She tapped on the doorframe.

"Don't mean to interrupt but you texted me Grandpa?" He nodded.

"You're not interrupting we were waiting for you." He motioned to the seat next to his. "Sit down." She obeyed and waved slightly.

"Magister Patelliday I assume. Nice to finally see you face to face." She'd spoken to the magister a few times but never face to face like this. He nodded.

"Likewise Miss Tennyson."

"Just Jen please." He nodded.

"Well Jen, your grandpa here thinks you might be up for a bit of mischief. Your buddies in the Max Force are up for an evaluative promotion to the next class on merit and their performance so far at the academy. But we need to make them think they're in a situation that's less than great if you catch my meaning, downright dangerous if we can manage it. With no backup. We need to see what they'll do against a much stronger opponent. Someone they believe can't be beaten." Jen glanced at her grandfather.

"And I'm the one that popped to mind?" Max nodded.

"You're the one least likely to get hurt when they think the fighting is real too." Jen nodded.

"Makes sense, so we set Cooper, Allen, Manny, and Hellen out on a planet and set me after them as one of my aliens?" She asked. Magister Patelliday shook his head.

"Your granddad had something more interesting in mind. And we'll be testing Allen, Hellen, Manny and Pierce. Cooper has opted for lab life and the lab boys love him. He's doing quite well." That was how she found herself standing in the hallway as he grandfather sent out a faked distress signal. At his signal she transformed into Humungousaur and slammed into the room.

"Is the little Max Force spying?" She scowled. "You'd better not come up here or it won't just be Grandpa Max who gets hurt." She smashed a hand through the console sending the message. Then she turned back into herself. She grinned at Grandpa Max. "Think that'll get them here?" He nodded.

"I think so. You know what you're going to do?" Jen nodded. She had a great plan that would only work if the team did what she thought they would do, which was split up. Grandpa Max would leave them a message to come get him from the cargo hold on the opposite side of the station from the open hatch where they would most likely land. She was right on all counts. Hellen rushed ahead of the others. She would, it's what any Kineceleran would do. It's certainly what she used to do as XCLR8. Taking her down was relatively easy too. Making it look like something was wrong now that took a bit of acting. And a lot of insane laughter. She seemed to have sold the bit though as she listened to them bicker and split up. Pierce was the only one who seemed to want to listen to orders, good for a Plumber, bad for the others. Manny and Hellen went one way, down the hall Hellen thought she had gone down. Pierce took Allen down another. She felt sort of bad about this as she watched them from inside the walls. The nice thing about this satellite was that it was a training platform and those doing the testing had to be able to get around without being seen. It made getting them alone easy. Splitting up the team was stupid easy, that would be a deduction she was sure. But she frowned. She'd go after Pierce first, she knew most about him and he seemed to want to step into a de facto leader position as the technical actual Plumber on this mission. If this went well he'd actually be a Plumber by the end. If being the key word. It wasn't looking so good for them so far.


	47. Duped

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

47 Duped

Allen's idea of tracking Max by the Plumbers badge was a good idea but he needed to stop second guessing himself and he needed to realize that he had to out think an enemy, and using their own tactics against them was a good way to do it. But Jen was a step ahead of them as she clicked the door closed behind Pierce with the controller in her pocket. It was kinda fun messing with them like this. Definitely cathartic and that was probably something she'd have to talk to Camille about later but for now she had a role to play.

"Looking for this?" She asked holding up Max's badge. She smiled wickedly as Pierce looked at her cautiously. He stowed his own badge, a good move, he'd need both hands free to fight her. The crackling lights were caused by a device in her pocket too, it was more for effect than anything else but it was fun. Jen shifted into Goop and attacked. Pierce evaded and landed a few feet away looking conflicted.

"Whatever's controlling you Jen you need to fight it!" So Pierce wasn't buying into Manny's theory that Ethan's death had driven her over the edge. Jen could play with that, it was mean but that was kind of the point of playing the villain. She staggered as if confused and saw hope blossom in Pierce's eyes.

"Help me! Pierce! I… I can't control myself! You're my only hope." The hope in Pierce's eyes turned to determination, couldn't have that, Jen was supposed to be the big bad guy. But he fell for it hook line and sinker, lowering his fighting stance and stepping far too close to an enemy combatant.

"How can I help?" She spat a glob of goop into his face and he staggered backward trying to pull it off as she laughed as insanely as she could. He pulled his face free.

" 'How can I help'" She mocked and laughed again spinning around him, covering him with Goop, cutting off his air supply. She wouldn't hurt him, not really. She'd been given full permission to knock the team around until unconsciousness but no farther, not that she would have gone father. But Pierce proved a bit more resourceful than she was counting on. He used one of his spikes, fired from an elbow, to knock Goop's gravitational device out of range. Jen splattered to the floor and grumbled as the device returned to her and Pierce took off up a structure. His mistake though she melted through the bolts holding it up.

"Timber!" She called out as the structure tumbled to the floor. Pierce leapt free at the last second and rolled to his feet at the last second taking off at a run down the hall away from Jen. She transformed back to herself with a flash of light and laughed after him. "You can run but you can't hide!" She'd let him sweat for a while. She had three other Plumber's kids to torment. The ear piece in her ear beeped to life as she slipped into one of the hidden hatches.

"You might be enjoying this a little bit too much Kiddo." She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the opposite side of the station.

"You told me make it realistic. Every bad guy I've gone up against enjoys the fight just a bit too much. Vilgax, Animo. Come on I'm just going with the examples I've seen." She could practically hear Grandpa Max rolling his eyes.

"Alright just be careful we don't want any of you actually getting hurt." She nodded and clicked the earpiece off again as she activated a door sending Manny the wrong way after Hellen. Using Rath again felt a little bittersweet but fighting Manny was fun. He always had something to prove and had wanted to fight her since they'd met to do just that. She was a little concerned about the amount of damage they'd managed to do to the room but it was still nice to fight someone who could keep up with her for the most part. Then he had to go and push the wrong button.

"Just cause you can't handle what happened to Ethan…" She roared over the end of his sentence and got down to some Sirius butt kicking. Both literally and figuratively. She roared at him again as he passed out. She transformed back into herself and left quickly lest she do more damage to the Tetramand. Pierce joined back up with Hellen as she managed to rouse Manny. Pierce was finally taking charge. But now she had to deal with Allen. This one she wasn't looking forward to. Allen was a sweet kid who'd already been through a lot. Jen had never gotten to pay back Manny or Hellen for kidnapping Kevin the first time they met or actually fight Pierce without having to throw the fight to get what she wanted. Those fights had been easier. Allen though he'd never done anything to warrant a butt kicking but it had to be done, so she snuck up on him in the hydroponics lab. She'd always been really good at walking silent as a ghost, ever since getting Ghostfreak back anyway. He nearly shrieked as he came nose to nose with her, she wasn't even transformed yet. But he was the boy had serious confidence issues.

"Jen!" He stumbled backward as she stepped forward, slowly purposefully.

"Where are the others Allen?" A sort of test of her own in a single question, scared though he was, intimidated and outmatched he needed to be able to hold under pressure and not give up his team no matter what.

"I'm not sure." A decent answer, though the truth. He could have lied and sent her on a wild goose chase after his more confident team mates. But he didn't, scared though he was he made no move to betray his friends.

"That's too bad." She said, meaning the opposite. She twirled the dial on the Omnitrix. "You should have stuck with them." Actual solid advice as she went Big Chill and attacked. When they all worked together to corner her she grinned and realized her mistake immediately. A cornered bad guy didn't grin. But she was still Big Chill and had an advantage. She cackled for effect and sank through the floor. They were doing better than she'd given them credit for. She made her way to the bridge and sat in the chair waiting, sure they wouldn't be able to see her from the doorway.


	48. The Call Of Duty

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

48 The Call Of Duty

Getting jettisoned into space had not been part of Jen's plan though going straight up Jurassic Park on the Max Force was probably a bit out of line. She hadn't even really hurt them though. But she wasn't going to last long out here as Humungousaur so she twirled the dial on her chest and slapped it, transforming into Big Chill. The interesting thing about Necrofriggians was they didn't actually need to breathe and the cold actually made them stronger so out here in space she was at her strongest right now. She soared through the void and back into the station taking note that it was listing a bit close to the planet. They should probably be worried about that. She was right but Grandpa Max was able to easily right the orbit with the backup thrusters.

"I can't believe you guys jettisoned me into space!" She shouted as she entered the room, back in her normal form, shivering like a leaf in a hurricane. Just because Big Chill couldn't feel the cold didn't mean she hadn't gotten a taste of the void as Humungousaur. She glared at them and watched them tense. She grinned. "I have never been prouder of you!" They stared at her like she'd gone completely crazy. Max laughed as he righted the orbit of the station and pulled a blanket from a hidden compartment. He tossed it to her and she wrapped herself in it and felt it automatically heat up. She shivered and burrowed further into the blanket. Manny was the first to find his voice.

"What the actual hell is happening here?" Pierce stared at her.

"This was some kind of test." Jen nodded at the sharp teen.

"Got it in one. This isn't a storage satellite, it's a training base." She looked over at Max as Hellen huffed indignantly.

"So all of this was fake?" Max sighed.

"The 'Jen going crazy and attacking me' that was a test. The satellite nearly crashing into London was not." Jen shrugged as Max shot her a look.

"You told me not to hold back." Allen blinked at them.

"But why?" Max grinned.

"You four are up for an evaluative promotion. Based on your field experience and excellent progress at the academy and on the field." He glanced at Pierce here. Jen grinned at them from her blanket cocoon. Pierce raised a hand.

"So this was just the Kobayashi Maru, a no win situation we had to work out?" Jen shrugged at him.

"Sort of, the gist of it was to see how you'd handle a more experienced, stronger opponent. Someone you considered a friend and didn't want to hurt who really wanted to hurt you. So do I make a convincing bad guy?" Hellen broke out into laughter, Manny grumbled. Pierce pinched the bridge of his nose. But Allen nodded.

"Yes, please never go evil that was terrifying." Jen laughed, just a single bark of laughter but the first real laugh she'd managed in over two weeks. Max smiled.

"But like I said, only Jen attacking was the test. What you four were willing to do to stop the satellite from crashing and killing millions, that was your choice and not a part of the simulation. You went above and beyond the call of duty and proved yourselves today. Congratulations Trainees." Hellen squealed in excitement Manny picked her up and twirled her through the air laughing loudly as Allen punched the air. Up until that moment they had been Cadets, the lowest rank of new Plumbers. The ranking was simple, when recruited to the Plumbers and heading off to the Academy or being trained on the ground a being was considered a Cadet. The next level up was a Trainee, they could take monitor duty and were sometimes selected to ride along with more minor missions. New graduates from the Academy were the next step up, usually called Rookies. Then of course you had Agents, fully fledged tried and tested Plumbers. Then the Magisters. Then at the very top was the Magistrata. Outside the ranks sat people like Jen, rare though they were, considered specialists in their fields by the Plumbers. Technically there were a few other Specialists out there in the universe. Ultimos and his team but they were strictly bound by the Galactic Enforcers code and Jen had heard the Vilgax had defeated Ultimos and drained his powers. One of the ten heroes he'd done that to before trying to do the same to her. She shook herself. She really didn't need to think about someone else who had died, or at least most likely died. Max turned to Pierce.

"Except you." All celebration stopped as Pierce's face fell. She could tell he was wondering if running from his fight with Jen instead of getting beaten like the others had gotten him enough deductions to be left behind. Jen though knew otherwise. "You have more field experience than the others, and more on the ground time in the Null Void. Considering all that you're being promoted to a Rookie and being stationed at the new base in Bellwood." Hellen cheered and hugged her brother, nearly tackling him to the ground. He let out a disbelieving laugh.

Kevin and Gwen picked them up about ten minutes later in the space ship they'd been given by the Lewodan's. Kevin raised an eyebrow at Jen's blanket.

"They threw me out into space." He snorted a laugh and applauded as the Max Force entered the ship. Allen frowned as Manny laughed. The Pyronite sat down next to Jen who kept close to his flames as Gwen nodded.

"That is one way to do it." Pierce and Hellen were just glad no one was angry at them for doing that. They made their way back to Earth, where Cooper was waiting to hear how the mission had gone. He was helping to upgrade the labs at the new Bellwood base, and would be sticking around for quite some time. The two Galvan techs who'd transferred from the Mount Rushmore base, Blukic and Driba absolutely adored the technopath. Mrs. Daniels, Cooper's mom, insisted on throwing a small party for the Max Force to celebrate their promotions. Jen stuck to the back, barely touching the cake she'd been given and slipping out as soon as she was sure she wouldn't be noticed. She wasn't expecting what she found when she got home.

Grandpa Max was sitting in the living room with a woman she'd never seen before. He was calming her down with a cup of tea. She looked vaguely familiar but Jen couldn't place why. She quietly closed the door behind her.

"The whole place was trashed when I got home. I think… Oh." She had spotted Jen in the doorway. Grandpa Max looked up and nodded to Jen to take a seat. She did so.

"It's ok Moira. This is Jen, my granddaughter. Jen this is Moira Levin." Jen's eyes went wide.

"Levin?" She asked quietly, realizing why the woman looked so familiar. The dark eyes staring into the teacup in front of her were the same ones that had laughed at Jen not two hours earlier. The same ones that glanced lovingly at Gwen when he thought no one was looking. She was now face to face with Kevin's mom.


	49. Reunion

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

49 Reunion 

Jen dragged her grandfather into the kitchen on the pretext of making more tea. She glanced back into the living room.

"Why is Kevin's mom on our couch?" Max shook his head.

"It's a long story." Jen held up a hand.

"No, not everyone who needs to hear this is here." She pulled her communicator out of her shirt and clicked it on, calling Kevin with a tap.

"Jen, where'd you go? Hellen is using Pierce's spike to attempt to play Pin the tail on a cutout of a bad fuzzy photo of Rath. It's hilarious." Jen sighed.

"Haha so funny. Look you and Gwen need to get to my house right now." He stopped laughing.

"What happened?" Jen glanced into the living room again.

"Your mom is in my living room. Grandpa Max knows her. She seems really scared Kev." He hung up on her. She glanced at the ceiling, hoping that if there was anyone out there looking over her they would grant her patience with her socially stunted friend. She didn't even know if he was coming. She sighed.

"How much does she know?" She asked Grandpa Max as she set up the kettle and turned to Max as the water began to bubble.

"Quite a bit. Her husband was a Plumber, he told her everything." A crack came from the side door and Jen grabbed the cast iron skillet on the stove and made to swing it. Only to have it caught by a metal hand.

"You do have a pretty good swing with that thing." Jen grinned as she set the skillet down in its place.

"How many speed laws did you break to get here?" She asked as Kevin and Gwen came all the way into the kitchen. Gwen frowned.

"You know I have a key right?" The redhead asked holding up the broken door handle. For once though Kevin wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead he was staring into the living room, just visible from his spot by the door. He looked like he was blinking back tears. He looked down at himself and closed his eyes.

"She shouldn't see me like this." Gwen took his hand.

"She won't care Kevin." Kevin did not look up.

"I care." Jen pulled the hissing tea kettle off the stove.

"You're an idiot." She opened a drawer and pushed aside a few things before pulling out an ID mask and handing it to Kevin. Then she finished making her own cup of tea and a second for Kevin's mother. Kevin stared down at the mask.

"Albrasix left it here, just in case. He never bothered to pick it back up before he left planet. Now put it on if you must but go comfort you mother." She glared at him a she poured the steaming water into the mugs. Kevin's fingers tapped the inside of the mask reprograming it to the correct appearance. He slipped it on and squeezed Gwen's hand. She could tell he was shaking slightly. Jen went first. Setting the tea down in front of Mrs. Levin. She smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you Jen." Jen nodded.

"Listen I called a few people who should be able to help out with whatever's going on. I hope you don't mind." Moira shook her head using the teacup to warm her hands more than anything else as footsteps came into the room. A throat cleared and she turned. The tea cup slipped from her fingers but Jen had been expecting that and caught it, only splashing a little of the hot liquid onto her arm. Moira Levin shot to her feet. Kevin, standing in the doorway looked about ready to bolt. Only Gwen standing behind him seemed to give him the courage to step forward.

"Hi mom." Moira's hands flew to her mouth as a sob built in her throat. She stepped forward and reached out to cup her son's face. He flinched slightly but she didn't even seem to notice. She pulled him into a hug.

"My boy! Kevin!" She sobbed into his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her. Jen thought she heard a sniffle from Gwen and could tell her own eyes were slightly damp, just when she thought she didn't have anymore tears to cry. Moira Levin frowned slightly. "Why are you wearing an ID mask?" He froze.

"Never could get anything past you huh mom?" She shook her head. His hands shook as he reached up and pulled off the mask revealing the mutated form. Moira cupped his face.

"My baby boy, what happened?" She asked it gently as she pulled him back into a hug. Jen could practically feel the relief rolling off of him. She wasn't afraid of him, as he'd feared she'd be. Jen cleared her throat slightly, partially to clear away the tight feeling there, and partially to explain.

"That would be mostly on me actually." Moira didn't release her son but she did turn to face Jen, her arm wrapped around him. "See, I don't know if you know what the Omnitrix is." Moira nodded.

"Devin and Max heard rumor of it every so often, didn't know it was real now though." Jen nodded and held up her wrist.

"Well it is. And Kevin's been helping me and my cousin keep the peace on Earth for a while now. But we were attacked by a group of bounty hunters and the Omnitrix got damaged. Kevin tried to help me but the blowback did that." She gestured to his multi-media body. Moira looked at her son. He reached into the pocket of his jeans.

"I'm a Plumber, an official one." He held out his badge to her and she smiled and pulled him close again. Jen grinned at Kevin, it was still small by her usual standards but she was genuinely happy for him.

"I'm so proud of you Kevin!" Kevin held his mother close and sniffled slightly. To cover his tears, things she knew he didn't like to share Jen spoke.

"You should be, he helped me save the universe." Kevin glanced up at Jen as his mother held him a bit tighter.

'Thank you.' He mouthed at her and she nodded to him. Max and Gwen snuck around the two and sat down. They let Moira Levin hold her son for another few minutes before Max cleared his throat.

"You were telling me what happened Moira?" She nodded pulling Kevin onto the couch looking like she wasn't going to let go of her son anytime soon. She took a deep breath and explained about the break in at her house. Kevin tensed holding his mother close. Max frowned.

"As happy as I am to help you and Kevin reunite Mrs. Levin, I'm not sure I see how this is Plumber business." Jen said as gently as she could. Moira looked up at Max.

"They didn't take anything, because they didn't find what they were looking for." Max frowned.

"He hid it well then?" Moira nodded.

"Even I don't know where it is." Kevin frowned.

"Where what is mom?" Max and Moira shared a look and she nodded. Max sighed and set out on the story of how Devin Levin had died. By the time he'd finished Kevin had gone stiff. He turned to his mother.

"We need to find somewhere safe for you to stay." Jen spoke up again.

"She can stay here, in the spare room. The whole place is rigged, no teleporter's getting in." Courtesy of the Plumbers after the last stubborn delegate wanting a word with Jen had simply teleported into her room. Gwen nodded and spoke up for the first time.

"I have some magical wards up too. But I can strengthen those in a minute." Kevin nodded. Moira raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry with everything that's happening I didn't catch your name." Gwen smiled and went to introduce herself but Kevin beat her to it.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Gwen. She's a Plumber too." Jen took a sip of her tea.

"Also one of the most accomplished Magic users on Earth and my cousin." Moira smiled at her son.

"She's beautiful, you have good taste son." Kevin still somehow managed to blush though his face wasn't made of skin anymore. Jen held in a chuckle. She frowned slightly as she thought of how badly Ethan would have teased Kevin for this. She shook her head and stood.

"Grandpa you stay here with her, we'll go after Ragnarök."

It really could have gone better, Jen contemplated as the escape pod Kevin had tricked the girls into landed just outside of Bellwood. Gwen scrambled out first Jen followed. She wasn't so sure she wanted to see how this panned out. Kevin had been out for blood, no questioning that. And the scumbag deserved it, deserved to rot in the Null Void until he died. But Jen didn't want Kevin to do it, she was also familiar with the face of someone who wasn't planning on coming back. She'd had that look more than once. So when the ship blew she felt her heart twist as Gwen cried out in fear and distress. She pulled her cousin into a hug as she began to sob. Tears slipped down her face too. Her boyfriend and her best friend within a month of each other, she hated her life.

"Well it's good to know you both really do care." Kevin quipped as he steeped out of the trees. Gwen raced into his arms, her tears turning to relief. He glanced at Jen and seemed to realize how badly he'd just messed up. "Short range teleporter," he held up a device in his hand, "Cooper wanted to test it. He's hoping they can be standard issue soon." Jen nodded as she scrubbed at her face.

"Next time no jokes, just tell us you're ok." Jen said, her voice slightly strained. Kevin nodded holding Gwen a little tighter, still careful as though he might break her like glass if he held too tight.

"I'm sorry." Jen nodded.

"Yeah I know." She waved him off. "Ragnarok?" Kevin shook his head. Jen nodded. "Right, let's go check on your mom." Gwen stepped away from Kevin and walked toward town. Jen turned back to Kevin. "Oh and," she swung her fist and knocked him off his feet, a crack signaling that she'd once again broken a finger or two on his jaw.

"Don't ever pull bullshit like that again. We're in this together god damn it. I'm not losing my best friend too." She turned away as Gwen pulled Kevin to his feet. He rubbed his jaw. Gwen raised a hand to it, her fingers glowed and the pain receeded.

"She's right, we're in this together. Let us help you." Kevin pulled her close.

"I promise." Gwen smiled at him and they followed Jen back toward town.


	50. Checkmate

**Author's Note: I own nothing. These next few chapter are going to get pretty intense. You've been warned. **

50 Checkmate

Two months crawled by like slugs. It was quiet save for the odd small incident. Jen should have realized it would never last, but Camille had advised her to take time for herself. So she was trying to enjoy herself for once, she hadn't in a while. So she was catching up on the Sumo Slammers marathon. She really was trying. But the last time she'd had a chance to sit down to watch this show was with Ethan, he'd just finished getting the webbing out of his hair and still smelled like peanut butter. She shook her head as she stood, not bothering to pause the show, she made her way to the door but before she could leave her room it opened. Grandpa Max stood there looking harried.

"Grandpa? What's wrong?"

"We've got a situation. Your evil twin she." But before Grandpa could elaborate on how Albeda had even escaped Galvan custody Jen's tv flickered. The sumo's fighting were quickly replaced with the negative version of Jen. She frowned.

"Jen Tennyson, since your grandfather has escaped me you will probably know by now that I'm after you. But did you know I've got your friends?" Albeda grinned as the camera turned. Revealing Gwen and Kevin tied up and unconscious. Jen's eyes narrowed.

"Thought Azmuth was working on fixing you." Grandpa Max shook his head.

"It's a broadcast, she can't hear you." Jen nodded and Albeda spoke again.

"I've broadcast my location into your Omnitrix, meet me in an hour or they die." The broadcast cut off. Max's fist clenched.

"We need backup!" But the only thing that answered him was a slight breeze coming from the now open window. Jen was gone, had likely left as Albeda was delivering her ultimatum. Max pulled his badge from his belt.

"Pierce! Set the base on high alert. Albeda of the Galvan had Gwen and Kevin. Track the Omnitrix and meet me wherever it stops. Come as fast as you can."

"You got it Magister Tennyson! Is Jen?"

"Already running into trouble."

When given the choice between herself and someone else, Jennifer Tennyson was unlikely to chose herself. Even if she knew it meant death. Gwen and Kevin were both protesting as she decoupled the Omnitrix. Albeda and Vilgax missed it but Gwen spotted something happen as Jen flashed back to herself from Humungousaur. It was almost as if there was a crackle under her skin. She went pale as she handed the device over to Vilgax who laughed with triumph. Kevin spotted the stuttering in her breathing. Giving up the Omnitrix wasn't just giving up the powers that went with it, it was killing her. Grandpa Max got them out before Vilgax could kill them on the spot but as they landed outside the Rustbucket Jen's knees collapsed. Kevin caught her and Pierce opened the door of the RV.

"Get in!" They did just that, Kevin sitting Jen up at the small table. She looked deathly white but her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles building under her eyes. Pierce tried to throw a blanket around her but she shook it off. They watched as Vilgax turned on Albeda, an army of Humungousaurs taking down the human Galvan. Jen insisted Grandpa Max pull over the RV and took off into the forest. When Gwen found her she was soaked with rain but the redhead didn't spot the puddle of blood her cousin had coughed up in the dark. Jen refused all help and Gwen left her to her thoughts and made her way back to the Rustbucket. When the brunette was alone she spoke.

"I know you're there Azmuth." A sigh came from the tree above her and she looked up, eyes slightly glassy. He was sitting above her looking down at her.

"You're dying." He said it matter of factly. She nodded.

"How long?" He shook his head.

"Impossible to tell for sure. At best guess a day, maybe less. Unless you can by some miracle recover the Omnitrix death is certain. Timing, that's the uncertain bit." Jen nodded tilting her head back and letting the rain sting her face for what might be the last time.

"Vilgax has an army, and Albeda has something she's calling the…"

"Ultimatrix yes." Jen glanced at Azmuth. He nodded. "I was planning on giving you an upgrade, I wanted to wait until your birthday. From what I understand it's a significant one." Jen nodded.

"Sixteen. I would have been able to get my drivers license." It went without saying that she wasn't going to make it. The odds against her had never been worse. She coughed again, red paining the hand she used to cover her mouth. Azmuth frowned.

"You seem resigned to it." Jen shrugged.

"There are worse ways to go I guess. But I'm going to take Vilgax down with me." Azmuth frowned.

"That won't be easy without the power." Jen froze looking up at him.

"No. It won't be." The fire was back in her eyes, though they remained glassy. Azmuth frowned but she had snatched up her jacket and pulled it on. She wiped the blood from her mouth with a tissue from the pocket and took a deep breath. "Thank you. For everything." With that she took off back towards the RV, her gate a bit more jerky than normal. He could only imagine the amount of pain she was in. Azmuth frowned as he teleported back to his ship, sitting just outside the range of Vilgax's radar.

"Myaxx." The woman nodded. "Prepare the Cradle. If she lives we're going to need it."


	51. Queens Gambit

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

51 Queens Gambit

Ordering the Omnitrix to self destruct wasn't difficult, just a simple code. Watching Vilgax's face a split second before it blew was almost satisfying as he realized she wasn't bluffing and the panic crept into the bright red. But god it hurt. She and Vilgax both screamed as the device blew, Vilgax went flying into a wall and didn't get back up. Jen's legs felt like the bones stopped existing, she crumpled and would have fallen if not for Pierce. Her breaths were heaving, and really hard to get in and out as if they were lined with razor blades. Her vision went a little fuzzy at the corners. She guessed that she'd probably cut Azmuth's estimation of a day down to maybe an hour if she was lucky. She felt the blood drip from her nose as Kevin screamed too clutching his head. Green lights buzzed around him for a moment as Gwen panicked torn between the two. Jen waved her off, it was better for her to worry about Kevin right now Jen was already a lost cause. In a moment the green lights faded and the mutation vanished. Everyone blinked at him. Jen smiled bitterly.

"It was the Omnitrix. The energy from the blowback did that to you, the energy from the Watch was keeping you like that." He blinked.

"Did you just now figure that out?" He sounded a little incensed but he winced hard when she coughed, blood splattering onto the deck of the ship.

"Pretty much yeah." She rasped out. Gwen pulled Kevin into an enthusiastic kiss. Then Vilgax stood up tossing the broken Omnitrix at Jen's feet. He looked her over curiously.

"You're dying Tennyson."

"No shit squidface."

"Why?" But no one answered him instead Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max attacked. Jen grabbed Pierce before he could join in. She scooped up the Omnitrix and gestured to Albeda.

"Need your help, my legs aren't working all that well right now." Pierce obeyed and dragged her to the chained Albeda. Looking into red eyes where there should be green was unnerving Pierce but Jen didn't seem to care. "I'm going to let you go, and you're going to give me the Ultimatrix." Albeda almost didn't listen, but the Human Galvan was smarter than Vilgax and realized that Jen was not bluffing when she threatened to blow up the device. Pierce noticed a difference the second Jen put the Ultimatrix on her wrist and it closed around her arm. Color rose in her cheeks again and her nosebleed slowed. He could almost forget that she had been dying not five minutes earlier as she battled Vilgax as an evolved form of Swampfire, he didn't even notice her white haired double slip away from him.

But as she landed in the pink bubble Gwen had used to protect everyone else from the explosion of the ship something was off. She staggered and nearly fell. Max caught her as she turned back to herself. What color that had been in her cheeks had fled again. Her nose was bleeding again and there was a small amount of blood trickling from her ears too. Max cried out in fear as she coughed weakly and even more blood blossomed. There was no way they would be able to save her in time. Then suddenly they weren't in the ocean anymore the were on the deck of a mostly green ship. A sharp voice called out to them.

"What are you waiting for, get her in the Cradle!" Max acted first, scooping his granddaughter off her feet, not that she was in any shape to be standing anyway, and placing her in a giant tube. It closed over her and she vanished from view, save for the arm now sporting the Ultimatrix, which was moved by a mechanism inside the cradle so it was sticking out of the device, laying on table on which stood a small froglike creature. Pierce frowned.

"What just happened?" The creature shook his head and spoke.

"Albeda's design has merit but the power source on the Ultimatrix was never finished. And a human mind was never designed to hold the programing of the Omnitrix." Kevin frowned.

"She had the programing in her head." Azmuth nodded speaking as he worked.

"Likely since she took it off yes." Gwen nodded.

"The light that crackled under her skin when she decoupled it."

"Observant girl. Well spotted. Myaxx, the power core." A female of Vilgax's species handed Azmuth a small green ball. It glowed so brightly it was sort of hard to look at. He spun the dial on the Ultimatrix and the hourglass opened. Azmuth carefully positioned the power core inside and reclosed the device. Energy crackled through it and the red device turned bright green coding spreading to the hand and arm it was attached to. The fingers flexed and the skin regained a pinkish hue, instead of the paper white it had been since she took off the Omnitrix.

"She will need time to recover but she'll live." Gwen cheered and tossed herself into Kevin's arms. He grinned and planted a kiss on her lips. It seemed as though they were finally free of Vilgax for good.


End file.
